Slow Burn
by Verthril
Summary: Still reeling from the loss of Jean and betrayal of John at Alkali Lake, Marie realizes how far she's grown from Bobby catching a kiss between Kitty and he. Heart broken as she is love yet finds her with a new student who understands her better than most, Jonothon Starsmore. Helped along by Logan, her friend Jubilee, and their newest teacher Alison Blaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

_Author's Note : Italic for Telepathy, Bold for Sign Language. Don't know if anyone's shipped this fella with Marie, but when the idea came to me I just had to ignore some other stories to start writing it._

The spray hid her tears, muffled her cries as she knelt against the cool tiles hugging her knees to her chest, naked to the wafting breeze that snuck in through the shower doors. Alkali Lake had been a horrid day months long past, to most it was something that was to move on from and forget, but Marie couldn't forget. She'd lost a friend that day, and a mentor. She wasn't alone in this, knew there were classmates who'd still suffered the ache, knew the men and women of the school who'd brought them all together felt it the worst. The Professor, Charles Xavier, Scott, Ororo and of course Logan.

She'd lost something else that day, a bit of the innocence she'd held onto after the day she'd nearly killed her first crush with a toying kiss. Some of her naivety towards the world, and just enough of that sense of home for the school that now felt a bit colder than it had been, a bit more lonesome. She'd really had tried to return the affection Bobby dotted on her, all the daring and endearing ways to overcome her deadly touch. Tonight she realized she hadn't tried hard enough, caught him and Kitty together, people who were meant to be her friends if not more. He hadn't even the guts to tell her face to face, just stole away for a midnight rendevous.

The shower had long grown cold, goose bumps dotting her frigid flesh, finally reaching up to turn off the spray and slide the door open. Marie looked at herself in the mirror, her flesh pale and eyes red, she looked like death warmed over. Pulling a towel from the rack Marie started rubbing herself down, slowly bringing warmth back to her flesh, wrapping her hair up in the end before reaching for her robe. From the bathroom she heard a knock at her door, trudging to it and pressing her head against the wood.

"Who is it?" Marie asked, a shaky breath let go at hearing how hoarse her own voice sounded.

With no answer given, she dared to steel herself for any number of people who might be trying to draw her out of the pity she'd been wallowing in, opening it to look around the hall, finding not a soul there. Just as she were about to close the door she noticed the tray that sat on the floor in front of her room. Despite herself she couldn't help but smile, knew just who'd been there as she picked it up and walked off to her bed, kicking the door shut behind her. The pint of Cherry Garcia was her favourite, a frosted glass of milk so cold it had ice in it, and some graham crackers weighing down a folded piece of paper with just the letter J on it.

Settling down on her bed she placed the tray on the night stand, opened up the pint and took the first sinful scoop and let it melt against her tongue, savouring it slowly. She could see a shadow stalking across the lawn, with what looked like a knapsack and a six pack in hand. Reaching into her bedside drawer she found the walkie talkie, set it down and waited. Dipping a cracker in the ice cold milk she felt all the better for the moment, after all the grief she'd let wash down the drain in the shower. The walkie talkie beeped twice, Marie picking it up and looking out the window to the tree line.

"Hey, I, I guess ya saw huh?" Marie asked, letting the button go as she waited.

"Yeah, I thought ya might want to be alone, so I just raided the kitchen for ya so you wouldn't have to." The voice sounded cheerful, but Marie caught a bit of the same grey that darkened her own mood.

"That better have been pop I saw ya with, Logan'll catch ya dead to right if you're sneakin' off with his beer." Marie caught the faint light of candles coming to life out in the trees.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. If I go missing, you can have my stuff, just know it was the Wolverine." Marie smiled, falling against her bed and knowing she at least still had one friend at the school she could trust.

Laying down on her bed she tossed the walkie talkie down, pecking away at her ice cream, staring at the ceiling. She dreaded the dawn, worried Bobby or Kitty would confront her, tell her the truth she already knew. Another betrayal in her young life, just as John had done before. Sounding her aggravation with a sigh all the more a growl she realized she'd have to talk to Logan first, tell him the truth before he could start working on intimidating Bobby in any of the classes he taught, abusing his place. Fishing for the walkie talkie she felt the need to talk again just to distract her from the next day.

"So when are ya comin' back in, I couldn't believe it when they didn't drag your ass back in that first night." Marie waited for the reply, rolling off her bed to stare out the window.

Marie could imagine her friend in the hammock she'd stolen from the one patio, walkie talkie in hand and curled up in blankets against the chill of the night. Most had laughed at the behaviour at first, the girl known to be eccentric and outgoing, always trying the centre of attention. Three months later the fall was coming, the nights had gotten colder, and it wouldn't be long until the first frost announced the change of the seasons.

"Soon, this ain't So Cal. I snuck out some extra blankets and pillows for tonight, but girl you could hang a hat. I, I just feel safer, how I used to roll, ready to bolt if danger came a knocking." Jubilee had been a runaway like herself Marie knew, driven out for different reasons.

"Hey, ya get too cold out there, you get that scrawny butt of yours back in here." Marie always teased her about her figure, just as much as Jubilee did, the two veritable opposites.

"We can't all be the voluptuous Southern Belles, it's not my fault if I got the metabolism of a chipmunk." Jubilee teased.

"A chipmunk hiding in a tree house built by Artie and Jones, I saw them building another one the other day, guess they figured they weren't getting that one back." Marie looked at the fogged glass, dotted two eyes and a frown, rubbing it out realizing she'd been thinking of Bobby again.

"You gonna be okay Mare?" Jubilee asked, silence over the channel until the beep sounded the end.

Marie looked down to the walkie talkie, wondered at the question herself, knew she would be but she'd just need something that she didn't feel to have a lot of right now, time. All too soon classes would start again tomorrow, so many she shared with the two who'd shared that kiss that she hadn't been meant to see.

"I'll get there Jubes, and thanks again." Marie looked to the empty pint, realizing how much she needed it, and someone to talk to.

"No problemo, you're always welcome up in Casa Lee. I'm gonna hit the hay, got gym with your Logan first period. Nighty night." Marie could see the flickering light in the trees vanish, the candles blown out.

"Night." Marie let the call end, tossed the walkie back into the night stand, never turning it off.

Grabbing the tray she set it down on her desk, saw the picture of Bobby and her there. She looked at it for a long moment, remembered the day at the local faire it'd been taken at, they'd nearly gotten sick on the tilt-a-whirl. Picking it up she dropped it into the bottom drawer of her desk, knowing they could never be that way again. With the tears threatening to come again, she threw herself against her bed, struggled to find the depths of slumber if just to let the hours be lost from the dark night to the dawning day.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The alarm drew her from her dreams, twisted caricatures of the night before leaving her tired and angry. Reaching to slam her palm down on the alarm clock she slapped the night stand instead, groping around to realize it wasn't there. Grumbling she threw her blanket off and pulled her head from under the pillow, daylight blinding her as she looked for the offending noise, shocked to see someone sitting on the bed across from her holding it, Logan. He wasn't dressed in the sweats and wife beater he usually wore for Gym class, instead his jeans and biker jacket.

"Rise and shine, Darlin'. You get a pass on classes today, hitting up the airport to play Welcoming Committee. You want to go wake up nature girl, she's coming too." Logan finally pressed the button to end the alarm clock, placing it back on the night stand.

Marie sat dazed on her bed, so many thoughts and worries running through her head. Did he know about Bobby, would she have to tell him? Why was she being sent off to welcome a new student, why with Logan who couldn't even pass through a metal detector? Oh god did Jubilee really steal some of his beer? Scrambling from bed she raced to her shower, threw it on and tried not to think about last night, peeking out her door at the end to make sure Logan hadn't stuck around. She ransacked her wardrobe, hating so much of it now.

The thought struck her then, spinning about and racing to Jubilee's wardrobe, picking though it until she finally found something different, something new. Black stockings ran up her legs, finding it an effort to squeeze into a pair of denim cut offs that were always loose on Jubilee, choosing some fishnet top her friend had worn to Halloween. Wearing a green T-shirt overtop of it from her own collection, Marie found her opera gloves in the pile on the floor, stole a pair of Jubilee's skater gloves to wear overtop of them, lastly taking her friends shorter yellow jacket to finish it off, not the infamous duster the girl usually wore.

Looking at herself in the mirror Marie smiled at the ensemble, just enough of her old tastes mixed up with a dash of new. Walking to her night stand she reached in for the walkie talkie, looking up to see she didn't need it, spotting a bedraggled Jubilee trudging across the lawn with a blanket wrapped about herself, her hair twisted and poking out. Tapping at her window she caught her friend's attention, twirling around for her inspection. Jubilee froze, laughed and then threw some devil horns in the air, suddenly racing into the school. Taking a deep breath, Marie threw her door open and stood ready to face the new day.

She ignored the gossip that ran through the school, ignored the looks thrown her way, the appreciative ones of the boys and the shocked of the girls. She ignored the way Bobby and Kitty tore their hands free of each other and tried to appear as they always had, walked past them as they greeted her in the hall, mumbling a reply herself as she passed by and did her best to not bite her tongue clean off in an effort to keep her face fixed. Laughter broke out further down the hall, Marie turned to spot Logan carrying a blanketed burden over his shoulder, realizing it could only be one person then.

"I didn't drink any, I didn't drink any of it!" Jubilee cried out in her defence, Logan trudging on up to the front doors and throwing them open.

Marie raced off after the pair and watched in a mixture of shock and awe as he hurled his burden into the fountain, Jubilee bursting from the cold water screaming. Logan stood there with his arms crossed, glaring down at her. Thinking back to last night Marie remembered the unidentified six pack she'd seen, hoping against hope that it had just been some pop. The scene before her spoke the truth she knew.

"Yer showered, go get dressed. We're goin' to town. We'll talk about what you did to earn that later." Logan said, turning his back to the soaking wet Jubilee as he looked to Marie, raising his trademark eyebrow to her.

Marie cocked her own brow in retort, crossing her arms and standing her ground. Logan looked her up and down, fishing a cigar from his shirt pocket and patting about for his lighter. Jubilee, drenched as she was, stopped to stare at him, glare at him with every ounce of piss and vinegar she could muster between the shivers and shakes she suffered. Jubilee raised her fist to him, Marie watching as she flipped him off, the tip of the cigar exploding with a loud crack, smoking and smoldering after. Logan pulled it from his lips, looked at it and shrugged, ignoring the gesture.

"Thanks for the light kid." Logan said, winking at the soaked girl, Jubilee mumbling a mockery of his words that had Marie laughing.

Left alone at the fountain Marie closed the distance between her and Logan, standing near him and savouring the smell she'd always associate with him, leather, cheap aftershave and cigar smoke. She heard the doors slam shut, always surprised by the strength of the petite Asian when she was mad, hearing a chuckle from Logan.

"That was mean." Marie said looking up to him.

"She's just lucky Chuck let me deal with it, anyone else that would be a month of detention, one dip in the fountain and all the flappin' jaws over it is all I know she needed to not pull that stunt again." Logan rumbled, flicking his ash.

Marie knew he was right but still felt bad for her friend, as much as Jubilee might not act like it, she knew that she really respected Logan and struggled for his approval in her own twisted way.

"Don't go tellin' her this, but if she ain't ready to come in I got a heater for her little club house." Logan did his best to avoid her inquiring eyes, failed miserably when he finally let some of his concern show.

"Thanks Logan I, I really don't know. Girl's as stubborn as a mule when she want's to be, I think she just wants to prove how tough she is." Marie confessed, reaching for his hand and squeezing it, thankful for when he entwined his fingers with her own.

They stood there sharing the amicable silence, just enjoying another's company as they'd done ever since he'd come back, come home. They each knew just how the other hurt in their own ways, just how to ease the pain, bring a smile, all without saying a word. Just as Logan started to look to his watch, rummage in his pocket for his cell, the doors to the school opened with Jubilee stomping out in her infamous yellow jacket and as she called them, her shit kickers, overly large boots she'd found in an army surplus store. Her hair was wet, falling as it would, just wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt with black sunglasses perched on her brow.

"Alright, lets go play Welcoming Committee." Logan said, leading them off to the garage, twirling the car keys on a finger.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The commuter jet landed in a squawk of tires and smoke, the engines throttling down as it taxied off the runway to some lone expanse of tarmac. The door opened, stairs extended with the steward exiting first, thanking the passengers for flying with them. Marie watched the scene from the bench, a cardboard sign held in hand that read the name of the latest to join the Xavier School for Gifted Children, Jonothon Starsmore. Beside her Jubilee kicked her boots back and forth, scuffing them on the ground and blowing bubbles with a bored air. The only description Logan gave her of the student was that she'd know him when she saw him, watching the passengers slowly disembark to join their friends and family, a few men in suits making calls and waving their arms about theatrically as they yelled caring not for who heard.

She saw him now, knew he couldn't be anyone other than Jonothon, stepping up and raising the sign over her head. Marie had to take a moment to admire him, nearly six feet with reddish brown hair and soulful brown eyes that looked her way. Dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket he looked so much a rock star climbing down the ramp with a guitar slung over his shoulder, leaving her feeling a blush imagining the screaming fans of the likes of the Beatles, pushing the thought aside as he neared.

'_You're from Xavier's I take it?_' Jonothon asked in an unheard voice.

Marie realized she hadn't heard him speak as much as remembered it, so much like the rare times the Professor reached out to call out to her, talk to her privately through his gift. She looked to the bindings that ran about his jaw, up to his nose and down his chest. At first she'd thought they were a fashion statement, now thinking they must bear a much more practical purpose, so much like her own worries of her deadly touch.

"Dude, you're a path, totally like the Prof? What's up with the Scissorhand getup, I mean you're working it but still?" Jubilee remarked, stepping closer and staring at the bindings, reaching a finger out to run along them.

"Jubilee! I'm going to let Logan throw ya in the fountain again I swear! Sorry, please forgive her, I'm Marie, did you have any bags to pick up?" Marie blushed furiously, swatting and shoving her friend away, catching the way his eyes lit up watching the scene.

"_No luv, just the one thing that mattered most._" Jonothon's projected voice bore a trace of sadness as he hefted his guitar case for show.

Marie pushed Jubilee ahead, walking in step with Jonothon who looked about the airport very lost to his own thoughts. She'd been told nothing about him, finding herself so curious about him now as she struggled to find something to say just to break the uneasy quiet that had fallen between them. Even Jubilee held her tongue, just blowing bubbles and walking ahead of them kicking some pop can she'd found, leaping up to crush it in a double stomp of her feet apparently bored of the game.

The airport was little more than a formality, walking out through the sliding doors to see Logan leaning against the jeep, smoking his cigar right next to a No Smoking sign. Nearby some security guard stood, indecision written on his face as he looked from them to Logan, deciding to stand his ground and ignore the whole thing. Marie saw Logan throw the guard a raised eyebrow, flicking his ash before taking another slow draw. Jubilee ran off to the nearby pop machine, leaving her alone with Jonothon as she neared the jeep with him.

"So you're the new kid huh? Jono right? Name's Logan, you and Marie can fight over shotgun, whoever loses gets the back seat and everything it comes with." Logan said, offering a hand.

Jonothon took the offered hand, looking to the Jeep and shrugging as he went to the back and stowed his guitar. Climbing in behind Logan he buckled up, leaving the passenger seat to herself. Marie saw Jubilee racing back, jumping in the back with her arms clutching her bounty.

"Okay, I got club soda for Logan since they don't serve beer, cream soda for Marie, root beer for moi, and uh...got you a coke dude." Jubilee passed out the cans, offering one to Jonothon in the end.

Jono took the can, holding it between his long fingers and staring down at it with a forlorn look. Jubilee stared at him with her can of root beer untouched, holding it up to him in offer.

"Uh, if you don't like coke we can trade. I probably should have asked what you drink first." Jubilee said, Jono looking up to her.

'_That's not it luv, I just can't._' Jonothon projected the words, Marie feeling a hidden meaning in them.

Marie saw the way Logan looked in the rearview, wondered just what he really knew about the new student that he hadn't shared. Looking to the pair in the back she saw Jubilee crack open her root beer, taking a sip and staring down to her feet, one of the few rare times she'd ever seen her friend at a loss for words. The silence weighed down upon the trip suddenly, the trees passing by in a blur painted already by the touch of autumn. Overhead she saw a flock of ducks flying formation, their call heard even over the whipping wind that raced through her hair. Reaching to the radio she turned it on, threw a glance to Jono and tried to find that one rock station she enjoyed.

Looking back with the music blasting she caught Jonothon throw her an appreciative nod, leaning back in his seat and seemingly listening to the music, a voice as if a whisper in her ear thanking her, knowing it'd been from him. Settling into her seat she opened her own pop, finding her mouth suddenly dry. Lolling her head she stared at Logan, watched him pound back his club soda before tossing the can to the floor. He threw her a sideways glance, gave her a wink and she knew then that he knew about Bobby, likely had pulled some strings to buy her this reprieve, smiling to him then and wordlessly thanking him. Marie enjoyed every moment of it as she watched the land roll past.

Dozing as she was, Marie stirred at hearing some laughter in the back seat. With a yawn she turned and was surprised to find Jubilee apparently working her hands in sign language, Jonothon joining in occasionally. Jubilee blushed, working her hands furiously, Jonothon replying just as quickly when he did, the silent conversation lost on Marie as she discovered a hidden aspect of her friend and the latest student.

"I never knew you knew sign language Jubilee?" Marie asked shocked, leaning over her seat to join the conversation.

Jubilee grinned sheepishly as if caught, Jonothon looking from her to Marie, casting a quick glance to Logan whose eyes he caught in the rearview. Marie wondered then just what the conversation had been over, looking between the two in their conspiracy.

'_Gel is a bit confusing, but she could tell someone where to go and how to get there if she wants, or ask for a pint._' Jonothon voiced in his unique way, Marie looking to Jubilee in understanding, the girl wearing a broad grin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, oh gawd ya took Intro German didn't you, poor Mister Wagner." Marie said, theatrically throwing her hand against her brow, feigning a fainting spell as she fell back into her seat.

Looking at the two in the back through the rearview she caught them occasionally throwing out a sign, Jubilee throughly enjoying herself. Listening to the rock playing on the radio Marie lost herself to the music, enjoying the drive and the company she shared it with, the school a distant thought that became a reality all too soon as the rolling lawns and wrought iron fences appeared.

"Welcome to Xavier's kid." Logan said as he pulled through the gates, stirring dust in the gravel drive as he slammed on the breaks.

Jubilee was the first out, climbing out overtop the jeep and vaulting free to land in a crouch. Stretching her legs for a moment she raced ahead, halfway to the doors in a sprint when the cough came, freezing mid-stride to swing her leg around and stare down Logan. He sat in the drivers seat still, waving a cigar at her. Jubilee grumbled and scowled before pointing a finger at it, the tip exploding in a spark. Thinking she might be free Jubilee started on her way again, Marie watching the scene play out when Logan coughed again. The girl spouted a string of Japanese followed by Russian, Marie knowing that swearing in multiple tongues to be a hobby of her friend.

"Lee, get your butt back here. I said we'd talk about it later, it's later." Logan growled, Jubilee storming back from the front doors she nearly made it to. "Mare, why don't you go take him about for the dime tour, I promise you'll get her back in one piece." Logan added as an afterthought.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jono had believed the letter at first to be a farce, a joke at his expense, at worse a trap of some sort. A single meeting of the man had dispelled his worries but left him with a very hard choice, one that had taken him weeks to make. At times he'd longed for a drink just to dull his senses, at others he'd wished he'd never been asked to begin with, left alone to everything life had thrown him, the freak it'd made of him. In the end, busking out front of some tavern, the looks the patrons gave him as they walked past had been enough, even without their truly knowing everything that had happened to him. Pulling the change from his guitar case Jono had made the call not caring what hour it might be across the Pond, realizing he'd had enough of it, realizing it was time to decide just how he was going to deal with the rest of his life.

The plane ticket had been paid for immediately, a red eye at an hour that meant little to him. The time he had trying to find someone who knew sign language to haggle with over his guitar had been a chore, always hating writing everything down playing the mute despite finding a new voice. Racing ahead of the dawning day somewhere the jet had lost out, a new day greeting him as it set down in America, with a connecting flight from New York taking him to a county outside of the metropolis.

Jonothon Evan Starsmore waited on the commuter jet until the last souls had left, throwing his guitar case over his shoulder and exiting. For everything he'd expected with the private conversation he'd had with Charles Xavier, he hadn't expected to see two girls about his age holding a cardboard sign out with his name on it, hardly complaining about the view between the pixie in army boots and the emerald eyed beauty dressed like so many of the girls he'd use to entertain back before that awful day. They looked so normal, just a couple of gels out for a tour before hading back, hardly the likes of which Xavier had told him his school was made up of, the Gifted, Mutants the lot of them.

The pixie of a girl just looked at him with genuine curiosity as she called him on his talent, leaving him surprised that she knew. Jono wished he could have laughed catching the older of the two harrying her friend for her innocent question, wondering at the threat and deciding to ignore it as he fell in step with her. Jubilee as he'd been introduced to her looked to be the type easily bored, kicking a can until finally crushing it underfoot. As soon as they were out of the airport she raced off to some vending machine, leaving him alone with Marie, almost thankful for it until he saw the bloke at the jeep.

For as gruff and grizzly as he looked, the first thing Jono felt from the man was a genuine concern for the girls, catching him watching them both with carefully all the while with an unconcerned air as he smoked his cigar. The introduction had been short, Jono deciding to find out just how much trouble Jubilee really was worth after stowing his guitar. Popping into the backseat, leaving the passenger to Marie, Jono dared to be a gentleman for once. The offered can of coke had left an awkward silence falling over the trip, relieved when Marie caught onto the mood and threw the radio on, finding the girl to have some good taste in music catching her eye, projecting his thanks to her alone.

Nearly an hour into the trip Jono felt the poke, looking over to see Jubilee look up to him with her curiosity pouring off her. She held her hands, surprising him as familiar gestures started to play out.

**You have girl?** Jubilee asked, Jono shocked to find her signing to him and by her boldness.

'_What's it to you?'_ Jono sent back, not sensing a single ounce of interest in himself from her.

Jubilee gave a snort, looked back to the dozing Marie and looked back at him. Sure enough he'd stolen glances at her, she was a fit gel, soft on the eyes, but a girl like that must be beating them off or have a bloke already.

**You hurt Marie, I sparkle your but ham.** Jono caught the meaning even if the gestures were crude, wondering just what the hell she meant by but ham until he realized she meant his arse, worried what sparkle now meant.

'_Just enjoying a look luv, no harm.'_ Jono saw the determined set to Jubilee's brow, the girl staring at her hands in thought.

**Pull other bell on. Saw Marie enjoy view too, I boot your nut too, remember. Logan do worse.** Jubilee grinned at him in challenge, Jono rising to it after casting a glance to Logan.

**Logan big brother?** Jono signed, Jubilee nodding and looking to blush in excitement as he joined her game.

Jono looked up to the passenger seat, realizing a few innocent looks had stirred a hornets nest, no way a girl like her could ever like a freak like him even in a house of freaks, all in their own way. Looking back to Jubilee he felt he could end any worry, satisfying the girl's curiosity from before at the same time. Reaching up he pulled the lip of his straps down, revealing the roiling psonic fire that had shattered and burnt away at his flesh that day, destroyed his life.

He'd expected much, what he hadn't expected was for her to reach out and trace a finger along the straps, pulling them down further as she stared into him. Pulling them back into place Jono leaned back into his chair, felt the moment of hurt twist to understanding as Jubilee took her hand away, working them in retort.

**You scared chicken? Not alone, special. Get over, sparkle chest. Yes, hurt much must, Professor help. Marie no touch, bad touch. We help. **Jono struggled to figure out the meaning of her gestures, but the emotions he felt from her spoke volumes, he wasn't the only one with problems.

'_So if I'm interested in Marie I better mean it?' _Jono carried on to the original topic, stealing another glance at the dozing Marie.

**Yes. Or boot nut, sparkle but ham, if you don't. Beer me drink, watch Logan cage fight you. Marie boy friend cheat her, drop her. Stupid snowball cat proud, if you like Marie, nice slow please.** Jono again felt the meaning through the emotions Jubilee let wash from her openly even knowing he was a telepath, most people who knew his secret tried to hide them.

'_God luv, you picked this all up from a book didn't you?' _Jono hadn't expected Jubilee to laugh, saw her look in thought as she mustered the gestures for the private conversation they'd been enjoying.

**Yes guilt as charge. Read book math class. Don't tell, math bad. Head hurt, number trouble. Think lazy, find boring. Shame I hide.** Jono nodded, reaching across to take her hands in his, working her hands in the gesture for agree and secret, feeling the relief she felt then.

**Sorry, why tell me then? **Jono gestured, Jubilee just poking the bindings over his chest, the meaning clear, trusting her enough to show her his secret, even if he'd meant differently by it at first.

**Thank you love.** Jono signed, Jubilee chuckling and repeating his gestures.

How long Marie had been watching them Jono couldn't say, so lost in the conversation. Jubilee looked torn and worried, Jono projecting a whisper for her alone not to be. Most of what he ended up telling Marie had been the truth, he didn't doubt this little Sparkler could tell anyone off if she wanted to all while ordering a pint. But most of it had just been a warning about Marie, a word of care and caution from a friend who seemed full of surprises. A look to the rearview showed Logan had caught much of the meaning and more himself, wondering just what the big brother really thought.

Jubilee played the crowd at Marie's questions, Jono wondering just who Mister Wagner was and realizing he was in for a handful with this girl if she'd taught herself this much alone. Yet from Marie he felt only her genuine care, a bond of friendship between them. It felt so warm and bright that Jono dared wonder if a girl like that could ever look at someone like him, wondering just who in their right mind could ever dump a girl like her, stupid snowball cat proud apparently.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marie watched Logan trudge off with Jubilee, wondering just what secret punishment he had in mind for her for stealing his beer last night. She'd have really felt sorry for her had she not know the truth, just another stunt in a long line of ways her friend caught the man's attention. As much as her heart ached for her, Marie knew Jubilee didn't know any other way to express herself, hoped that Logan might find someway to help her even with the heavy hand he did it with. Taking a calming breath she looked up to Jono who'd stood watching the scene with her, took his hand in her own gloved ones and lead him up the steps to the school.

'_Sparkles going to be alright luv?_' Jonothon projected, Marie marvelling how his English accent even translated through the telepathy he employed for his voice.

"Sparkles huh? Just what were you two talkin' about? Jubes will be fine, Logan's prolly takin' her to the mats for some sparrin', that or the field to do laps. Hell if ya could ever get them to admit it but they like each other, not like like, just watch out for like." Marie confessed, opening the doors to lead Jono in.

The foyer was filled with students milling about, killing time between the classes taught and secretive lessons on controlling the genetic twist that made them all who they were. Marie walked on down the halls until she finally came to the study, knocking lightly at it and knowing he wasn't busy teaching lessons. A sense of welcome fell over her, opening the door to spy Professor Charles Xavier sitting behind his antique wooden desk setting down the days paper as she entered.

"Marie, it's good to see you, Ororo tells me you're doing well in your lessons. I see you've brought young Master Starsmore with you, a pleasure to see you again." Charles left his desk working the control of his wheelchair, offering a hand and smile to both.

Jono shook the hand and nodded, Marie realizing Charles must have had a personal hand in his recruitment to the school. Not for the first time she felt at a lose for how little she knew about Jono, just knowing that after her own welcome she sought to avoid the mistakes that had driven her into a trap that had nearly cost her, her very life. With everything that had happen since Stryker the students had woven together tighter, still wary and watchful but welcoming.

"Logan said I should take him around the school, I figured I'd take him to you first, I guess you and him already know each other." Marie felt foolish but ignored the blush that crept to her cheeks, catching the look Jono gave her.

"Well then Marie, perhaps I might join you in playing tour guide, I've a room set up for Mister Starsmore a bit more secluded towards his tastes, knowing of his particular needs. Please, just walk this way." Charles lead them on down the halls, classes in session and catching the friends and peers she'd made and met over her time at the school, seeing the curious gazes they threw to Jono as the latest to join them.

They travelled through the school, pointing out the assorted classes and facilities, the students looking to Jono in curiosity. The moment Marie dreaded came as she stared ahead to see Bobby and Kitty there holding hands, sitting on a bench in the hall only noticing them as they neared. Bobby looked as if he were to say something, silenced by the look she gave him, Kitty just sitting there holding his hand and embarrassment written on her face in red. If the Professor noticed he said nothing, Jono quietly looking to the pair for a moment as he passed.

Suddenly all the doubts and pain from last night came back, wishing she could just run away, flee to her room and lock herself in. Instead she was obliged to show the latest student around, no matter how cute be it became a chore like any other, the Professor just adding to it as they neared the end of the school where the greenhouse Ororo dotted over was. She knew the door, even could see where once it had said Maintenance now bearing a name like on most of the students doors, just one though, Jonothon Starsmore.

"It's a little sparse, but it's private, quiet, the showers are just down the hall. I've had a bed brought in just incase you feel the need, a sofa and television with a dvd player. I even found an old amplifier and some headphones up in the attic from my younger days when I still had hair. If you need anything else feel free to ask, Marie, he's all yours." Charles recounted the furnishings with the door still closed, making his exit and leaving the two to the unveiling.

Jonothon opened the door to what had obviously once been a maintenance shed, hastily cleaned up and furnished. The brick walls of the school lent it an almost industrial loft appearance, the television off against a wall with the sofa at the other with a table between. At the far end the bed sat, next to it an old recliner with the amplifier sitting. Marie followed Jono in, taking in the room as he set down his guitar by the recliner, limply falling into it.

"It's roomier than the room I share, well...I'm meant to share." Marie remarked, sitting down on the bed and looking to Jono.

'_Reminds me of my flat, feels...like home.'_ Jono said, pulling out his guitar to test the amp.

"Did...you want to see more of the school, or did ya want to settle in? You're probably tired from the flight, I can leave ya to it if ya want." Marie looked about for something to stare at other than his inquiring brown eyes, dreading heading back to the school and everything she still had to face.

'_Not likely, I don't sleep. Guess that's why the Professor set me up here, so I'm not botherin' anyone. Your free to stay luv, figured I'd give the amp a test, maybe you could show me around some more.'_ Jono set up while Marie was thankful for another reprieve.

Jono put the amp through it's paces, leaving the headphones unplugged so she could enjoy the performance. Marie found herself enthralled, watching his fingers caress the guitar bring out a wailing sound for a time only to pick up to a harder rock she was familiar with. From the corner of her eye she could see students a the door staring in, mostly girls drawn to the sirens call. A stab of jealousy overcame her so suiting of her green eyes, turning away to watch him as he was lost to the music he played. With the dying of the reverb the applauds came from the hall, Marie joining in and enjoying the shock and surprise Jono wore.

'_I shoulda got you to shut the door, didn't mean to go botherin' everyone.' _Jono projected, Marie having a feeling it was for her alone.

"No one here really plays anything beside some the piano I sometimes catch...Kitty playing." Marie felt a weight in her chest.

'_I used to play, then I picked up a second hand guitar at a thrift shop on a lark. Haven't looked back since.'_ Jono voiced as he turned his guitar, doing his best to ignore the group at the door.

The crowd at the door finally dispersed with the tolling of the bell for the next period, Marie taking that moment to spy out and see they enjoyed some privacy again. Jono followed her lead after setting his guitar lovingly down in the recliner, turning off the map before shutting the door behind them. Marie found the tour to be faster paced than she'd expected, Jono showing little interest in the facilities the school offered beyond the library and rec room, a short introduction to Jones as the other resident night owl. Before long they found each other wandering about the rolling lawns of the Xavier Estate, taking in the crisp air.

'_It looks just how the Professor described it, I didn't believe him at first.'_ Jono stood with his hands in his pockets and the wind at his back as he stared to the school in the distance.

"I know. I'm, we all are really lucky, to have it. I don't wanna imagine where I'd be if they hadn't found me." Marie said, fighting against the memories that lingered of those early days and how close it'd been.

Marie shivered at the chill wind that came from the North West, suddenly missing some of the usual layers she wore while wrapping her arms about herself. Lost to the memories of better days at the school she felt a weight pressed upon her shoulders, warm and welcoming as she looked up to see Jono placing his leather jacket over her. It was her first real glance of the leather bindings he wore, how the crisscrossed about his chest nearly to his belt all the way to under his nose. Giving him a thankful smile she slipped her arms through the sleeves, finding them so long she couldn't bring her fingers free.

"Thank you." Marie said, following his gaze to the sky with the dark clouds that loomed on it.

'_You're welcome gel, might want to get in, looks like we could be in for a storm._' Jono voiced, turning away to walk off towards the woodlands that lined the estate.

"Are...you not coming in?" Marie asked, watching him walk off.

'_Be in later luv, goin' for a walk. Go check in on Sparkles_.' Jono was already distant as Marie found her voice, yet with nothing to say now.

Hugging the jacket tight to her against the chill wind Marie walked off alone to the school, lost in her thoughts and wondering if she'd somehow said something or failed to have in their travels. Something about Jono spoke to her, a sadness to him despite all his efforts to assure her otherwise. Taking a deep breath of the jacket she wore, she was amazed to find it smelt so familiar, leather, cigarette smoke, and cheap aftershave, just different enough to not be mistaken for his, knowing nothing could ever replace the love she held for Logan.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marie had dropped off his jacket at his room, finding a hanger in the closet and setting it in with the door open. Walking down the halls she caught the looks people threw her way, sideways glances she wasn't meant to notice. She'd like to think she was used to it by now, so many times in her life since coming here that she'd been involved in the extraordinary events that took place, now even something a simple as bringing a student warranted their curiosity. She knew that wasn't it alone, but it was a distraction from the snippets of gossip she heard, that Bobby had cheated on her already being spread around the rumour mill, just as many wondering what she had done to deserve it if at all.

"Watch out!" A voice called, Marie looking up to see a football flying straight towards her, not a moment to move or act.

She braced herself for the pain, expected it, shocked as instead she felt a gentle touch at her shoulder, the ball flying through her. Marie froze, the ball forgotten and more afraid to face the person who'd saved her. Kitty let go, the pair rejoining the corporeal world, no words said, nothing need be said just a sad look in her eyes as she walked away, the students around them staring at the scene. As much as Marie had wanted to blame them both she really didn't know what Bobby had said, told her before everything that had happened last night. Angry at herself, angry at everything all of a sudden Marie forced it all down to do the thing she knew she had to, swallow her pride and act with an ounce of the maturity she knew she possessed.

"Thank you!" Marie called down the hall, Kitty looking back and smiling just a little, turning a corner to vanish.

Marie looked to everyone in challenge, stalking down the hall past the two boys who'd been playing the game indoors. She blamed them for the confrontation she hadn't wanted, longed to know some of the fluent phrases that Jubilee oft employed to chew someone out. She settled for a cold stare that silenced the two as they tried to apologize, just angry at so many things that she fled to the only room she could really be alone, her own, taking the stairs two at a time.

By the time she reached her room and slammed the door shut she could already hear the rain pelting her windows, the wind whistling outside as the storm blew in. Letting the stinging tears free she walked to the corner of the room she'd once shared, found the stereo there and threw on the music she normally hated, that hard rock that Jubilee adored full of yelling and angry lyrics that suited her mood. Looking out the window at the storm she looked out there for him, wondered just where he could be with the sun rapidly setting. Already in the trees she could see the flickering light of candles, knew her friend really had to be stubborn or just plain stupid to be out in weather like that.

Marie reached for her walkie talkie, pressed the button twice and waited. The reply came full of static, a single beep and then silence. Marie pressed the button again twice, waited, worried as she stared out her window.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be coming in. I just can't find my picture, been looking for it for twenty minutes now girl." Jubilee replied over the walkie talkie, the end sounding with a beep.

Marie knew the picture her friend was talking about, it'd been the first thing she'd race to find after they'd all returned from Stryker's base, a picture of her parents and Jubilee in happier days. She knew it was the one thing her friend couldn't bear to be without when the night came, always having to have it hear. The days in Alkali Lake had been hard on her enough without that one reminder left behind by the soldiers in a shattered fame. She'd replaced the glass for her, mended the frame, known how much it had meant to her.

"Okay Lee, give me enough time to get my coat, I'll come give you a hand then we're getting your scrawny butt in here, ya hear?" Marie sent back, needn't even waiting for the reply as she raced to her closet, found a raincoat in there for the nights like tonight.

Even though she'd only been in her room for what seemed like a moment the halls were deserted, the aroma of the nights dinner lingering on the air and knowing where everyone really must be. Racing out the door Marie was surprised by the strength of the storm, nearly blown over as she took her first faltering steps on the slick lawn. Daylight was measured in minutes now, the sky growing darker with the last vestige of the setting sun swallowed by the roiling grey clouds. The light in the trees was a faint will o the wisp, dancing with every gust of wind, Marie making her way to the line of trees when she caught the sight of the looming tree house that hung in an ancient maple. The rope ladder was an effort, wondering how Jubilee did it every night for the past three months. Poking her head through the trap door she saw it ransacked, Jubilee sitting in a corner hugging her knees.

"I can't find it! I lost it, oh god I lost it!" Jubilee cried, her face buried in her knees.

Marie struggled to pull herself up, tumbling into the tree house and staring at her friend, the storm quickly soaking through the blanket she sat curled in. Looking around she saw everything turned about, the numerous blankets littering the floor with the waves of rain spraying in through the window. As much as she wanted to just pull her friend to her she knew how much the photo meant to her, instead doing as she'd said, coming to find it.

Finding a hammer and some nails left behind by the boys who'd first built the fort Marie set about covering the windows against the storm with the blankets, tacking them into place. Looking at Jubilee again she heard the muffled crying, saw the shivering shakes. Walking to her Marie picked her up bodily and was surprised how light she really was, setting her down in the stolen hammock and covering her in more blankets. It was really amazing just how much she'd brought to the tree house, picking up everything and setting it all off in a corner neatly until she was forced to come to the same harsh truth Jubilee had come to, the photo was gone.

"Oh come here Jubie, we'll find it tomorrow. It can't have gotten far, the wind must have knocked it out. Shhh, shh." Marie reached into the blankets, pulling Jubilee free.

The flash of lightning and crack of thunder shook the tree house, both screaming in panic. She helped Jubilee down to the first rungs of the ladder, Jubilee holding it steady as Marie herself climbed down with her feet slipping against the wet wood. Finally noticing how little Jubilee actually wore, just the usual sweats for a match with Logan, already soaked through, Marie urged her own towards the school. With the safety offered her by the coat she wore she hugged her friend tightly, hoping against her dread that the picture would turn up tomorrow for her friends sake, the last reminder of her parents the girl had left to her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

His life had changed on a night like this, the raging wind and the rain, the lightning tearing across the sky with the thunder calling after it. The power had been out, candles dotting every surface to lend their light, the windows rattling with the howling wind. He'd sat there with her, each exploring another with their tongues battling another, blaming the heat and the pressure in his chest on the moment. Gayle. He'd lost her that night, the psonic flames shattering his chest and destroying his face, crippling her and leaving her cursed to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Sitting out on some lone log in the forest he listened to the thunder as it grew closer with every strike, heard the deafening crash of a tree splintering in the distance. The rain washed down his face, leaving his hair matted and his clothes clinging to the flesh he still had. He wasn't cold, didn't know if he could ever be cold again with the fire that burned in his chest. He could still smell, caught the change in the weather long before the clouds crossed the horizon, slowly felt his mood sour as he'd walked the grounds with Marie. She didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to see him bitter and wallowing in self-hatred.

Jono had managed to find a bit of brightness in remembering the drive here, told her to go back to the school before she could get soaked, given her his jacket at seeing her shivering. Left alone to brood he'd walked through the woods, knowing even as he was lost all he had to do was reach out, find the minds at the school to know the way home. For now he let the storm wash over him, felt a vitality rise out of it, could feel his fingers long to find the strings to let him bring voice to the music he heard in it. His guitar was the only thing he cared about, it had been his voice long before that horrid night, let him express what he couldn't find the words for.

He longed to have it with him, to accompany the storm as it tore across the land, just to bring voice to the stirring feelings he never thought to know again after her, swearing to never hurt another again. All he'd wanted in coming here was a place to be free of the judging eyes, free of the charade he played daily, the mute, the cripple, free of the streets he'd lived on busking for change and sitting alone in parks waiting for the dawn.

Jono had found he'd gotten more that he'd expected, not just an escape but a home, a room given to him knowing he needn't sleep nor eat. The looks the students gave him were just genuine curiosity, wondering what made him like them, feeling the wash of emotions that stirred in his wake. The biggest surprise had been Marie, knowing she hurt in her own way but still managed to smile and laugh, to bear concern for people around her right down to that pixie of a girl who'd threaten to sparkle but ham or boot nut him, having an idea of both after seeing her light the stoic Logan's cigar with a angry glare and gesture.

He even had an idea of who Snowball Cat Pride was, or whom, having seen the two that Marie had tried to ignore in the hall, felt the bitter remorse the boy tried to hide and sadness and shame the girl held. A story lay there if he'd ever seen it, Marie boy friend cheat her, drop her. As much as he wanted to knock the bloke senseless, it wasn't his place, knew there was no way someone would cheat on a girl like Marie without some twisted reason unless the plonker was an absolute tit. Realizing he'd lost the music to the moment, Jono climbed to his feet and loosened the bindings about his chest, the psonic flame flickering between them bringing warm light to the night.

'_Bugger it, might as well get in.'_ Jono voiced to none, just needing to voice his frustration.

Reaching out he found the collection of minds, turned to them and felt them grow closer and knew he was on the right way not caring what the path threw against him. Rotted logs, rushing streams and slick slopes were a struggle but he made his way through it all, trudging on. Through a break in the forest he could see school, knew it wouldn't be long yet, walking along when he heard it, the crush of glass underfoot. Looking around he could see litter laying on the ground, chocolate bar wrappers, pop cans and other debris caught by the storm.

Looking down to expect some bottle underfoot Jono was surprised to see a picture with it's frame shattered, the slick mud running down the broken glass. Holding it up he could just make out the photograph, two people, parents undoubtedly, the father holding a girl on his shoulders. The girl looked strangely familiar, flipping the frame over and finding the answer then, Our Jubilation written on the back, Jubilee by any other name. Holding it against the rain Jono walked on, so many questions as to just what it was doing out here, knowing he'd only know by asking, making his way to the school all the quicker.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marie sat on the toilet and watched the scene that mirrored her own pain the night before, remembered how the girl before her had helped her in that moment, wishing she could do the same for her now. Jubilee sat in the corner of the shower, drawn up and looking all the smaller than her petite self. Just as before Marie dreaded the dawn, feared they wouldn't find the photo with the new day, feared it had been lost or destroyed in the storm. If she found it Marie swore to find some nigh indestructible frame found for it, something so gaudy you couldn't miss it, something that would speak to Jubilee's love of bright colours. Now all she could do was sit with her, hope she might just cry herself to sleep carefully move her back to her forgotten bed.

Just like the night before a knock came, Marie dreading whoever it could be out there, knowing she and Jubilee had made quite the scene trudging back into the school soaking wet with the girl sobbing. Throwing the door of the bath open she left it there with the steam billowing behind her, again pressing her head against the wood that separated her from the hall and tried to find her voice.

"Who is it?" Marie asked, knowing tonight no tray of ice cream would lay in the hall.

'_Just me luv, I...found something out in the woods.'_ Marie was shocked to find it was Jono, throwing the door open and seeing him standing there soaking wet and covered in mud.

"Oh my gawd, you're soaking wet! Oh gawd let me get you a towel! Get in, don't look in the bath, go sit at my desk!" Marie shrieked, hauling him in bodily before rushing into the bath.

Jubilee had looked up at her antics, looking at her with puffy red eyes and her flesh still red from the heat of the shower. Marie waved to her, thankful as she got one in return and promising to be back soon as she left with a towel, closing the door to just a crack behind her knowing she had a boy just across the threshold. Looking at him Marie wondered how he wasn't convulsing in shakes, handing a towel to him.

'_Thanks luv, I found this. Sort of stepped on it, don't know what it was doing out there_.' Jono voiced, taking the towel and starting to wipe the mess of mud from his face before moving to his soaking hair.

Marie looked down and knew instantly just what he'd found, even through the broken glass and mud that clung to it, Jubilee's photo. Carefully she set it down on her desk, worked the back open to pull the picture free and breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was only damp, not a speck of mud on it. With a hand over her mouth she looked to Jono, felt tears so different from earlier come, threw herself at him and hugged him for all her strength.

"Oh gawd you found it, thank you Jono! Oh gawd thank you!" Marie looked up to him, looked to those soulful brown eyes meeting her own in a mix of confusion and amusement, felt herself emboldened in that moment.

Marie kissed him against where his lips would have lay, hidden behind the straps as they were and felt a curious warmth behind them. Pulling away from the chaste embrace she left him, darting about her room looking at her own photos, finding none that would fit the picture she cradled in her hand. She just couldn't show her friend it as it was, it just didn't feel right.

"Jono! Oh, scoot over, I need in my bottom drawer." Marie cried having an idea, reaching past him to rummage for just the thing she'd thrown away the night before.

Working the frame open she looked to the picture of her and Bobby one last time, pulling it free and throwing it down in the drawer alone and forgotten. Working around the dazed boy on her desk chair Marie found some tissues and used them to dry the picture, satisfied finally and placing it in the frame, a perfect fit. Holding it in her hands to inspect it one last moment she handed it back to him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Okay hero, you found it so you get to give it to her. Let me just get her decent." Marie said, disappearing back into the shower and seeing Jubilee looking at her confused.

"Okay scrawny butt, put on my robe, we have a gentleman caller." Marie said, helping Jubilee from the shower and into her robe.

Jubilee stood unresisting as Marie put her robe about her, it nearly dragging on the floor as she ushered her out into their room. Jono sat at the desk holding the frame in his hands, turning it around as the two girls neared. Jubilee tackled him and hugged him wailing, sobs wracking her frame, pulled into his arms as she clutched the photo to her chest that she'd lost. Marie could feel his questions in her mind, just shook her head and raised a finger to her lips, whispered just a single word, Later as she sat down on her bed and watched her friend tire herself out.

Jono carefully settled her down on her bed, pulled the blankets around her and tucked her in, Marie enjoying every awkward moment of it. Alone with him now by all rights she curled up against the corner of her bed, nodded to the end and not caring that he was still nearly soaking wet as he sat down.

'_I take it that was pretty important to Sparkles.'_ Jono's question tickled her mind, knowing it was for her alone.

"Her parents died in a house fire, she was at a sleep over at a friends when it happened. That was the only picture they found. She was only six." Marie knew the story, one of the few Jubilee had ever told it to.

Marie felt as if she'd just punched him the way he looked, reaching out a gloved hand to find his own, twining her fingers through his delicate long ones that she'd seen caress the strings so carefully, felt the same touch now.

'_What was it doing outside if it was so important to her?'_ Jono looked at her in honest confusion mixed with disbelief, Marie not knowing just how much of the history of the school he'd been told.

"Did...did the Professor tell you about Stryker?" Marie asked, knowing by the pain that clouded his eyes that he had.

"We...didn't all get out. Six of us were taken, Jubilee was with them. You'll have to go barkin' up that tree to find out why, but she's been sleepin' out in a tree house ever since. I'm guessin' the wind knocked it out, I'm just glad ya found it, oh gawd I'm so glad. Thank you, ya don't know what it means to her." Marie whispered, working her way across the bed to him, savouring the nearness of him even with how damp he was.

Jono looked across to Jubilee again, the picture that now sat on the night stand near her, a happier time frozen, a reminder of things lost. Marie sat frozen in his gaze as he looked back to her, pressing where his lips should lay against her own, that curious warmth there again that filled her, felt his mind brush against hers with fond memories of a guitar, knowing then he did know just how Jubilee felt. How long they sat there she couldn't tell, lost to the gentle touches and whispers, surprised how careful he was never to press his bare skin against her own. Looking up to him one last time Marie found herself under her covers, one last covered kiss pressed against her brow before he turned his back to her walking to the door.

'G'night luv.' Jono whispered for her alone, the door shutting behind him, darkness taking her softly tonight.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is being made from this work._

_Author's Note : This one's for InkPaperDoll who ensured I'd get an update out sooner than later under threat of Sparkle But Ham ;) Enjoy! Reviews always welcome._

Drawn from the restful slumber of the evening past Marie woke to the new days rays streaming in through her blinds. Pulling her blankets over her head she dared to find that deep sleep she'd enjoyed, find her way back to the dreams she couldn't remember, just knew they'd been sweet, knew there had been a boy dressed in black waiting for her. Shifting under her covers she felt her socks dangling down nearly to her toes, her shirt wrapped about her chest awkwardly pulling, her jeans riding up her legs. Bolting up out of bed she looked at herself once, to her silent alarm clock next and threw it a hateful look realizing she'd forgotten to set it.

"I'm late!" Marie cried, throwing her covers off and already stripping for her shower when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Oh my gawd, we're late Jubes, wake up!" Marie cried, spinning to the bed that had been empty for so long, finding Jubilee curled up under the covers with a pillow pulled about her head.

Her friend rose from bed with her eyes vacant, the oversized robe falling from her shoulders with her hair sticking out in every direction. Jubilee looked around the room, looked to the clock radio on the night stand between their beds, blinked once, her eyes widening in realization. Marie met her friend's panicked gaze, just nodding before racing off to the shower. Surely setting some new record Marie brushed her teeth between washing her hair, the quickest shower she'd ever taken in her life as she raced out into her room still towelling off. Ransacking the two wardrobes she once again struggled to find something new and fresh for the day, so much of what she'd worn before reminded her of a happier time at the school, a time when Bobby had been with her.

Somewhere between her exiting the shower and looking for clothes Jubilee had ventured in, coming out with a towel wrapped about her staring at Marie, pointing with her mouth agape to certain pieces of the outfit. Grumbling after a moment Jubilee ran to ransack her own wardrobe, dressing hastily dressing knowing how late they already where. Marie waited at the door, watching with a smile as Jubilee ran to her night stand. Sitting down on the bed she picked up the picture, pressing a kiss to it before setting it down.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Jubilee whispered, running a finger down the glass once more before leaping up to join Marie.

Together the two raced to their classes, Jubilee vanishing down the hallways to another of what Marie privately called attention seeking from Logan, Automotive Class even though the girl had no interest in cars or the likes. Turning a corner Marie raced on, already late for her class, a bit of a lark but figuring she might regret not taking it had she not, Music 101. With her head hung low she knocked at the door, the chatter inside dying as the door opened. Looking up she saw her teacher standing there, radiant as ever, Alison Blaire, former world Rockstar the Dazzler now living the quiet life in the height of Anti-Mutant hysteria.

"Fashionably late, I like that. There's only one seat left, go find it quick." Alison said, turning her back leaving Marie to close the door behind her.

The rest of the class looked on her as she scanned the room, found the only empty seat to be next to none other than him, Jono. Worst of all it was in the front row, dead centre, right in the attention of her teacher. Settling down she pulled her notebook from her bag, staring attentively to the lesson while struggling against the memories of the night before, the stolen kisses she shared, the warmth that had filled her.

"Alright, the lesson plan is held in my hand. If anyone wants to read it," Alison said, letting it tumble into the garbage can, followed by her cup of coffee and a wad of gum, "It's right there for you."

The class cheered, Alison nearly sparkling as she sat on her desk listening to their adoration. Marie dared steal a glance at Jono, finding their eyes meeting, a bashful smile offered to him before focussing back on their teacher who had waved for silence.

"I mean honestly, whoever wrote that garbage probably still listens to their stuff on vinyl for all the wrong reasons, not for the warmth and the quality, but because they're behind the times." Alison threw a wink to Jono, Marie left wondering then at the gesture, looking to her text book and suddenly finding it useless.

"Okay. Somewhere in that rot was a thing called music appreciation. Guess what, what makes us happy is all that counts, but for the lesson you'll have to dig down into yourself, figure out the why and how of what and why it makes you happy, and bring a voice to it." The class watched as she walked back to her desk, opened a drawer and pulled an envelope out, plastic cards held inside.

"I have in my hand, perk of the being in the business, gift cards to the local music store. Two hundred dollars each, what are there? Nearly thirty of you? Enough for six thousand dollars worth of music. You're each allowed to max out your card, but only, and I repeat only buy music that really means something to you, not whatever is hip and hot on the charts. Everything else will be given back to me to help the rest of the class incase they just can't happen to afford what they want." Alison walked back to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk and started writing before turning back to them.

"Out of all of that, you'll pick one song that really speaks to you, and that's the meat of it. You'll learn how to play that in one way or another, be it singing it, playing guitar, the bass, the drums, piano, whatever. You'll bring your own voice to that part of your soul it touches, and we'll all listen to it, just us, a few guests maybe. By the end of this semester I'll turn each and every one of you into musicians, none of this Rocker Hero stuff on the Nintenstation Box whatever." The disdain Alison had for the video game wrinkled her nose and brought an irritation to her eyes.

The class broke out into chatter, so many already talking about what they were going to buy, what songs they'd sing, what they'd learn to play. Marie sat there next to Jono and struggled to think of what she might look for, simply at a loss.

"Alright, class dismissed. Would each of you see me before leaving to receive your gift card. If you can find your way into town before the weekend feel free to spend it wisely, but I've already arranged an extra circular trip to make sure everyone has a chance to go." Alison said standing at the door, throwing it open holding the gift cards.

The class erupted into cheers, Alison looking to them with a mistiness to her eyes, handing them out to the students as they passed. Quite nearly the last, Jono declined his, Alison throwing him a knowing smile while handing Marie her own. Looking to the name written upon the card Marie couldn't recognize it as any of the big chains faltering under the changes that had affected the industry, knowing it must be some speciality shop or the likes. Catching the silhouette of Jono stalking down the halls she wanted to call out to him when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, looked up there to see her teacher standing there.

"Why don't you stay after class a minute, for some private student teacher time. I mean I had you all dead to rights for another hour, what's another twenty?" Alison said, holding the door open as she ushered Marie back in.

The door closed with a definite click, the latch thrown closed barring anyone else from joining, Marie standing alone as Alison walked about to the room. In one corner instruments stood in their stands, while icons littered the room. From Mozart to Debussy, Elvis to Clapton, the Beatles to the Stones, portraits and posters hung about the class. Alison sat on a desk, kicked her feet looking hardly more than a teenager herself then, looking back to Marie.

"First lesson of a Rockstar, the rumour mill is a vicious beast. It can make or break you the way you respond to it, you have to be careful, would you like to know what the school is saying about you?" Alison said in a sing song voice, her head dangled back as she looked to the ceiling.

Marie had ignored it all since that night, dared to pretend it hadn't happened, but she knew by the glances she saw and the talk that quieted as she neared that she was once again at the top of the talk about the school. She just wanted to get back to normal, whoever abnormal that really meant her life was, but now here she was being confronted by one of her teachers on the matter.

"No." Marie said flatly, clutching her knapsack.

"Liar." Alison challenged, facing Marie as she leaned back on the desk.

"I don't care what they think! He cheated on me! He didn't have the guts to break it off first!" Marie screamed, struggling against anger she thought she had let go of, the betrayal of it all, hating that weak part of herself.

Alison dropped from the desk, walked across the class in her cowboy boots, stood over Marie and looked down to her, smiling. Reaching out a finger she caught the flinch Marie gave at the closeness of the touch, ignoring it as she brushed the girl's hair from her eyes, hovered a finger down her cheek a hairs breadth away.

"Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, my door is always open. Now just so you don't have to lie, pop up to the board for a few minutes and write some lines about not being late for class, just so you have something to tell the rest of the kids when they start asking after this little chat." Alison turned her back to Marie, walking off to the assorted instruments and finding a bass guitar, plugging it in to strum away with the deep resonant tones called forth.

Marie stood there for a moment, watched the apparent disinterest of her teacher, remembered the concern in the woman's eyes and felt a bit shame creep into herself at forcing her away. Dropping her knapsack she stalked to the board, found the chalk and started to write the lines that seemed so foolish suddenly, losing herself to it as she listened to the music played.

"Do, do you know Jonothon?" Marie asked after a time, still thinking about the wink thrown earlier, such an innocent gesture that roused a feeling of jealousy she felt shameful for.

The bass played on for a time, quiet after a long moment as Marie carried on writing lines thinking she might have intruded. Hearing the click of heel over the linoleum floor Marie looked back, saw Alison placing the bass back on it's stand. Finding a guitar next she picked it up, plugging it in before playing once more.

"Back before all this, teaching here, when I was still top of the charts I was touring in London. Mostly small gigs, surprise shows, the odd favour to a friend from my early days. That sort of stuff. At this one pub they had a local band opening up for us, wouldn't you know it if I didn't see some skinny boy as the front man." Alison recalled, Marie turning away from the board to look to her teacher.

"I thought they were havin' a lark on me, he started playing solo at first, singing, I had to say I was impressed. Then the band kicked in and blew my socks off. Opening act or not they were good, I caught the rhythm and joined in as backup." Alison walked about the class playing the guitar with ease, imagining the audience that day, playing for their ghosts.

"The crowd ate it up. Rest of my band got the night off, hit the bar and got shit faced. We ran through my songs they knew, I caught the groove of theirs and played back up, throwing lead back and forth between us. It was just what I needed, get a reminder of what it's like for it all to be new and fresh, inspired my next album that hit the top of the charts." Alison walked to the board as she told the tale, finishing the song she'd played with a flourish.

Marie looked to her fondly, clearly a special memory shared, shared just after she had tried to push the woman away, lying to both her and herself. Turning back she started writing new lines, the phrase repeated as a mantra, I will not lie to myself. She felt the soft touch of her teacher on her back, rubbing her gently, a pat given before she walked off again.

"That's some of the best advice I think I've ever seen anyone come up with there kiddo. Always be true to yourself." Alison said softly, playing again but this time a gentle song full of longing.

The song played on as she wrote the words again and again, ingraining them on her soul, a promise made to herself with only her teacher to witness. With the board nearly full the bell rang well into a third song played, the theme recounted time and again, interrupted by the cry for the end of the period. Snapping the chalk at the shock of it Marie looked to the time, so lost to her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed as the hands had clawed their way along.

"Well, that was a bit more than a few minutes but that's more than enough plausible denial wouldn't you say? Class dismissed." Alison said, already packing up the guitar.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The rest of the classes had a hard act to follow Marie mused, half heartedly playing attention while her thoughts forever turned back to the story Alison had told her, forever turning back to the image of Jono she had painted. She thought back to yesterday, listening to him as he played his guitar that had drawn so many to darken his door, easily imagining that night at the pub. She longed for lunch just to have a break, left alone, Jubilee taking different classes this one day of the week while never catching sight of Jono again aside from his back walking down the halls.

Thankfully she didn't share any class with either Bobby or Kitty alike, finding it easier to forgive them but still knowing how painful it'd be when she found the courage. She hated the cowardice of it but felt she was owed it, prolonging the silent suffering all the longer until she could face them. Looking down at her notes for her history class, she found that mantra written in the margin of her pages, leaving it there as a reminder as she focussed back on the lesson Miss Munroe taught.

After a time the bell rang, the screech of chairs pushed back accenting it as students raced off to the halls in a mass exodus, a reprieve all too short but needed by most. Waiting until the last had left Marie looked out the windows, caught many racing out to the lawns to enjoy the weather while it lasted, many couples sneaking off for interludes in the woods. Watching two in particular she knew she'd be safe at least for now, finally packing up her book back before heading to the cafeteria.

Jubilee was easy to spot, negotiating the trading of offending items of meals for ones people wanted, her service keeping her well stocked in the sugary treats she loved. Finding her own tray she joined the line, a choice between rubbery looking chicken cutlets or soup and salad, the latter the safest bet, taking a pudding cup as her desert. Turning back to her friend she saw the crowd had left, so many students looking all the happier with the trades made while Jubilee sat with a few trophies of her bartering on their behalf. Sitting down Marie added her own pudding cup to her stash.

"Oh girl, you remembered!" Jubilee squealed, opening it instantly to savour the faux butterscotch flavour.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff." Marie confessed, taking her first spoonful of soup, cream of broccoli and cauliflower, fat chunks of cheese floating in the creamy broth.

"When I was a kid I loved these things, my mom...my mom packed them for me for lunch, but I'd always eat them on the way to school." Jubilee related, faltering for a moment but the look Marie gave her encouraged her.

"So when lunch time came I'd just have nasty squished PB and my little thing of milk. The kids would always be trading, always saying it wasn't fair what deals they got. I saw one kid trying to pawn off his apple, said to give it to me for a second. Found the one girl I knew was going on some health kick she'd read in a magazine, traded it to her for her Kitkat her mom packed. Came back and the boy split it with me." Jubilee looked lost in a memory,

Marie knew how hard it was for Jubilee to talk about her past, just sitting quietly and listening. Reaching across to her, she took her hand in her own and gripped it, her soup untouched as the short tale was told. Jubilee looked back to her with misty eyes, a broad smile as she took another spoonful of her pudding.

"So that's how it all started huh?" Marie asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Yep, Jubilee, baroness of the lunch room." Jubilee chirped, finishing her pudding cup before moving onto the rubbery chicken cutlets which she sound some perverse delight in.

Together they sat and finished their meals, banter and jokes shared between them, telling of all the days classes so far with Marie holding so much back. All the while she kept a look out for him, realizing how foolish it was, knowing he hadn't need for the cafeteria. With only minutes left she toyed with an idea of looking for him, if just to thank him for last night, but knew she didn't have that kind of luck with the scant minutes left.

"Oh hey Girl, I won a bet with Wolvie in class! He totally said I couldn't change the oil in the project car, I totally said pfft, as if. Lee doesn't back down from a challenge. Grilled farm boy, what's his name, oh yeah Sam. Anyway, got us a trip to town after school for shopping, window shopping but eh, I'm planning on making some allowance raking leaves soon so at least I can see what's hot. You in?" Jubilee rambled, Marie looking up thinking back to the gift card.

"Sure, that would be great Jubes." Marie said, smiling inwardly at the thought of Logan tricking her friend to participate in class.

"Sweet, Logan said I could bring two friends. Normally that'd be Kit Kat but well, uh...nuff said. So if ya know anyone interested tell them it's twenty bucks and some chili cheese fries at the food court for that third place. See ya girl, got class with Mister Wagner, gotta learn me some German." Jubilee was off in a flash, her sweet bounty stashed in her backpack.

Marie watched her leave, thinking back to the offer of a third seat, knowing how inseparable the three used to be. Hardly surprising Jubilee had worked that empty place as a way to benefit herself, old habits dying hard as ever. Keeping the idea in her head she heard the bell ring, knowing she had that one special session with the Professor himself, the students with the most dangerous mutations working at controlling them. Packing up her bags she wandered out of the cafeteria joining the milling youths trudging back to class.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The bell had rang and he'd taken his leave, the break meaning little to him as he wound his way through the school and down the halls, finally finding that place that had been offered him, his room. Throwing his book bag down in the corner Jono looked to the stand his guitar sat on, picking it up gently and embracing it. Sitting down in the recliner he found the headphones and threw them on, thinking back to the night before.

The storm had breathed life into him, he'd felt the vitality, closing his eyes he dared to call on o it, letting his fingers find their way across the cords, along the frets as he dared to evoke the music he'd heard then. Slowly it came back to him, clumsy at first as it always was, picking out the notes that called to him as his fingers remembered just how it went, losing himself to that moment again. As always though when he played his mind had a trick of wandering, thinking back to other things, finding that picture in the woods and learning the truth of it. He'd seen another side of that curious girl then, something fragile hidden under her tough front she put on.

The biggest surprise had been Marie, the kisses she'd given, how much he really enjoyed the gesture. The feel of her in his arms knowing to be careful of her, Marie No Touch echoing then, Bad Touch. We help. He'd felt the meaning of those words more from the outpouring of Jubilee's emotions mixed with the vaguest flicker of memories, knew their true meaning. Marie was trapped in her own skin, another cursed just as he'd been. Another song called to him thinking of her, one he wasn't ready to play again, letting the reverb die as he cradled his guitar, hearing a knock at his door. Looking up he found her standing there, another surprise that he found just how much he enjoyed.

'_Hello Luv.' Jono voiced, his eyes looking softly on her._

"Sup Kid, still rocking out I see." Alison said, inviting herself into the sparse room.

Jono took of his headphones, set them down on the amp before unplugging his guitar, setting it down carefully. While he knew he'd grown since those days, hardly more than a boy of thirteen with his older friends who'd formed a band, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day, still the same Alison Blaire he'd met. Seeing her in class had reminded him of better times, still just as free spirited as that first night, the entire lesson plan thrown out to the wild cheers, seeing her relish them just as she had before.

'_Always.' Jono voiced again, climbing from his seat to walk to her, wrapping his arms about her in a long overdue hug._

"Good to see you too kid, I wish I had known sooner." Alison said running her fingers through his bushy auburn hair, surprised at how much he'd grown, easily taller than her now by a couple inches.

'_Needed some time t'myself.' Jono pulled away, sat down on the old sofa, Alison sitting across from him._

They sat there in quiet silence afforded by friendship, however brief their time together was the bonds made were of stronger stuff than the years spent apart. The dedication to that album had been left vague, _To you know who_. Looking at him now, she knew he did.

"Take this." Alison said pushing across the gift card again, noticing just how empty the room really was.

Jono held it in his long fingers, flipped it over twice, his eyes crinkling as he looked up to her, knowing inside he was smiling. He'd slowly pawned off his record collection that had survived that horrid day, missed them horribly but knew inside he'd never forget the music. Looking down at the card in his hands he knew somehow she must have known, caught the wink in class earlier and understood the meaning now.

'_Thanks luv.' Jono voiced, feeling her hand on his, gripping them tenderly._

"No Jono, you earned that. This weekend after the trip why don't we sneak away and go hit up some thrift shops and what not, go looking for some hidden gems. You can bring a certain someone with ya too, always the heart throb weren't you?" Alison teased, smiling at him.

Alison laughed at the expression he held, confusion slowly brushed away to dawning understanding, catching the barest hint of a blush at the edges of his bindings. The bell rang on, both looking to another knowingly then. They had places to be, but the time together had been worth it just as a reminder of better days for both, a time when the world had been theirs and their futures had been so bright they needed sunglasses.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She'd skipped out on the end of her last class, claiming woman problems. Logan just gave a snort, a few others joining her in the excuse hastily as the class laced up their runners for the laps around the school he always ended the class with. Leaving the gym she wandered the halls, catching the teachers all lecturing away, an explosion heard in Chemistry with Mister McCoy, the undeniable voice of Jubilee saying 'Oops', wondering what bit of measuring and math she'd gotten wrong this time.

Winding her way through the halls she found his room, set her bag down and crouched against the wall outside of it. Opening it a moment later she found some novel she'd been reading, her secret guilty pleasure, bargain bin vampire romance novels that flooded the market in the wake of a hit series. They always felt so cathartic to read, so predictable with the heroes always falling into two cuts, the vampire or the redeemer. Thinking of her own life she longed to find one that could redeem her, embrace her and ravish her. As the bell rang she clapped the book shut, knowing she'd find her page again easily enough, stuffing it in her bag. It wasn't long until she saw him walking down the hall, caught him looking at her.

'_Hi gel.' Jono voiced._

"Hi, uh, you busy?" Marie asked as he reached for his door, pausing to look at her.

'_Nothing that can't wait.' Jono let his bag fall gently, leaning against his door._

Marie had practised it ten's of times during her last classes, only now looking at him did she loose it all, every question lost as she looked into those brown eyes of his. She'd thought to make it about class, to make it about needing his help knowing how little she knew about music. Looking at him now she stammered for words.

"Twenty dollars and chili fries buys you a trip to town with Jubilee and me." Marie spat out, smacking her face with her hand as she blushed deep red feeling an idiot.

Jono looked at her for a long moment, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plastic gift card, flipping it over twice. Pocketing it he opened his door, kicked his book bag in and closed it again. Marie looked up to him trying to imagine what was going through his mind, failing.

'_Tell Sparkles thirty at the music store, you buy her the chili fries and it's a deal.' Jono's words carried the amusement he felt then._

"Deal!" Marie realized she was nearly yelling, leaping to her feet to shake his hand with both her own, loving the feel of it through her thin loves, strong yet gentle.

Somehow she knew he was smiling as he opened his door, walking backwards in after kicking his bag through the threshold. Turning away she raced to her room to tell Jubilee the deal, knowing it was just the kind of bartering her friend always loved. Sure enough Jubilee just grinned at her, a high five given before she forced Marie to take a seat at her desk. Twenty minutes later with banging at the door Marie looked at herself in the mirror, amazed at how little the makeup Jubilee had done seemed to do.

"Pfft girl, Scrawny Butt to Southern Belle, girl like you doesn't need hide anything, just accent it. Now, put this on while I go stall Wolvie, you got assets, work them." Jubilee pushed the desk chair across to the bath before throwing the door open, tackling the man standing there and gossiping madly.

The shirt was another of Jubilee's, some V neck that did nothing for her. Pulling it on Marie looked to the mirror and saw just how much it did for herself, accent Jubilee had said, just enough shown to unspoken promises and tease, leaving the rest to imagination. Smiling at the image that looked back, if there was one thing Jubilee knew it was fashion, wondering why the girl always seemed to be riding the opposite, gaudy colours and bucking the trends to clash. Stepping into the hall she saw Logan and her sparring, leaning against her frame to watch them until they noticed her.

"Hey Kid." Logan said, blocking the small fists thrown his way easily.

"Hi Logan." Marie said, watching her friend try and break his guard.

"Ya look nice." Logan replied throwing her a wink, his momentary lapse of attention letting a blow through, Jubilee punching him in the side.

Jubilee cheered, throwing her firsts up and dancing like a boxer, Marie left to wonder what friendly bet the two had agreed to then. Logan just gave a grin, walking past her and ruffling her hair as she screamed at him, a swing and a miss thrown as he ducked and wove. Grumbling Jubilee chased after him, Marie walking after the pair enjoying the scene. Out front sat the Jeep, the same they'd taken the day before, just enough room for four comfortably, five if someone wanted to squeeze in. Jubilee turned on her, a fist held out.

"Best two out of three?" Marie asked, Jubilee nodding.

Three ties later, Jubilee came out on top, racing to the shotgun seat she coveted yet so rarely got to enjoy, vetoed time and again by Logan except when she'd won another bet, having to play RPS to decide. Marie smiled at her, knowing well she'd enjoy the company in the back as she saw him wander out from along the edge of the school, dressed as he was the day before coming off the plane. Jubilee looked to him and then Marie, racing up to the boy and tackling him in a hug.

'_Hey Sparkles, did your friend tell you the renegotiation?' Jono voiced as he walked with her to the Jeep._

Instead of answering aloud Jubilee broke out into sign language, Jono joining in leaving Marie watchful of their faces to dare understand the gestures. Jubilee looked surprised at first, a few gestures thrown, Jono just giving a single one. Looking stubborn she threw a few more gestures, added a raspberry and raced off to the Jeep ahead of him. Jono looked amused as he neared, Marie walking up next to him.

"What was that all about?" Marie asked watching as her friend started to play with the radio, her hand swatted away time and again by Logan.

'_You just owe her chili fries, said she owed me one.' Jono's voice sounded wistful, Marie knowing he'd made a friend for life last night likely._

Climbing into the back of the Jeep, Marie knew the drive to all too well, usually reading a book along the way. But with the company she shared she knew she'd enjoy every moment of it, left alone to get to know a certain someone all the better, the land painted in all the colours of fall as they raced down the back roads, taking the long way there just enjoying the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

Looking up from the gift cards they shared, they looked to the sign out front, some old neon job with records seemingly spinning, Tommy G's written in bold lettering. The place looked as if it had been a staple of the mall for years, competing against the big box stores that had come and gone, a niche staked out and held tightly. Walking in Marie saw Jono look around with a discerning eye, caught the eye of the man at the counter who just waved at them before looking back at his magazine.

"Friendly place ain't it?" Marie asked, Jono's eyes smiling at her remark.

'_Gonna go check the back bin's out luv, have a browse, any questions just come find me.' Jono voiced, all of a sudden looking a kid in a candy store she saw._

Marie wandered around, the genres standing as lines drawn in the sand, caught the taste of the owner in the selections. Rock was easy to find, Blues, classic Country, Jazz. Artists she didn't recognize were in a bin labelled Rap, wondering just how old the stuff was, seeing an assortment of cassettes and CDs, a littering of records. Pictures hung on the wall, all signed, the man she'd seen from the counter standing with so many holding an album cover up and looking ecstatic. Marie couldn't help but catch a but of that enthusiasm as she walked around, running a finger over the bins trying to decide what spoke to her.

She'd never listened to much music, only what was played on the radio, a few songs that got her get hyped up before a run but that was it. Nothing that really spoke to her. Thinking back to earlier in the day, listening to her teacher play, stealing glances at her so lost to her craft, her music, Marie hoped that her boast were true, to turn them all into musicians by the end of the semester. Looking back at the pictures along the wall she froze, looking at the owner again standing with another, nearly laughing at the costume but knowing instantly who it was, Dazzler, Alison Blaire, an album between them, Live from London.

Wandering through the bins she found her way back to the Rock, looked through the D's, flipping past namesakes, finally finding the name she sought, Dazzler. CD's sat there, so many of them all wrapped in cellophane with the ever present security tag on them. Holding one up she looked at it, laughed at the artwork, her teacher standing in some retro disco getup pointing her fingers at a dragon, lasers and light striking the beast. Flipping through she saw the one she was looking for, Live from London.

"I can't wait to hear this." Marie said, thinking back to the story told.

Wandering around she looked for any artists she might recognize, a few found, Aerosmith, the Stones, Joplin. Grabbing their cd's she looked and saw Jono already with a pile of dusty old records, holding one up to take it from it's sleeve, looking at it carefully. Smiling she left him be, placing her stack before the man at the counter. For long moments he sat there on his stool reading his magazine, ignoring her.

Marie didn't know what to do, just tidied up her stack, pushing it ahead slightly, only a finger held up then, the clear signal asking her to wait. Looking at the magazine she caught the date, July, 1985. Irritated she put her small purse on the counter, pulled out her wallet looking for the gift card, making it all louder than it needed be, slapping the slip of plastic down.

"Harsh vibes baby doll. Let this neo hippy tell you to chill. Oh hey, that's the first I've seen of those. Man, first gift cards Tommy G ever sold." The man looked up finally, picking up the card and inspecting it.

"Neo Hippy?" Marie asked, confused.

"Too much hate in the world baby girl, the hippies had it right. We got neo pagans, neo druids, neo nazis, hell we got those wack Fiends of Humanity, Friend my ass. I studied under the grand master Hippie, my old man. Gotta learn to chill, everyone's always in a rush, just gotta stop to smell the flowers, get some power." The man she recognized from the photos, Tommy G himself, flipped through her stack, nodding appreciatively as he offered his words of wisdom as he saw it.

"Okay, I'll do that." Marie said, enjoying the laid back attitude of the man, her irritation evaporated.

"Alright Baby Doll, I'll sell you the Aerosmith, the Stones, but the Joplin I know I got on vinyl, I'll sell it to you for the same tag price babe. You'll thank me, but this one," Tommy G placed Live from London down on the counter, pushing it away.

"What's wrong with that?" Marie asked angrily, glaring at him.

"You ever listen to Dazzler?" Tommy G asked.

Marie thought back to earlier in the day, watched her teacher play live and in the most intimate of sessions, just playing for her own enjoyment as she told a tale Marie was sure magazines would kill for. Nodding Marie crossed her arms, looked up to the man and spread her legs as she'd seen Logan do, ready for a fight, be it words or otherwise.

"Man your vibes girl, too harsh, chill. I can see you've listened to her. Trust me girl, I'm doing you a favour." Tommy G said as he turned his back to her, looked up at the albums that dotted the wall behind him.

Marie saw him take down an album that she instantly recognized as having the very same cover art as the CD she'd tried to buy, thought back to the words of her teacher then. He held it carefully before her laying it down on the counter, black magic marker on the front of it reading Alison Blaire. Pushing it towards her he looked up, a friendly smile set on his fat lips nearly hidden under a bushy beard.

"Vinyl wasn't main stream when she hit the market, but damn that cat knew her music. This album, limited pressings, Dedication version babe. You got a hi fi player?" Tommy G asked, Marie shaking her head clearly lost.

"Alright. All in, I'll do it for a hundred. But only if you promise to go hit up my buddy down the mall, tell him I sent ya, he's got lots of old record players he fixes up. He'll take my gift card par, I'll get him on the can to give him a heads up. Just also promise me you'll listen to the album start to finish when you play it, and I mean really listen, has some nice hidden gems on it." Tommy G slowly started to put it all into a cardboard box, racing off to the back bins that Jono still was rummaging through, after a moment taking a record that had been in the pile the boy had slowly started to stack up.

"Cool cat in the back knows his stuff, totally has that musician vibe on him, is he your boyfriend?" Tommy G asked placing the Joplin album in with the rest.

Marie looked at him, felt her cheeks burn, shaking her head, knowing him to just be a friend even if she found him so very much what she needed right now. Tommy G just offered her a grin, pushing the box to her and swiping the card at his register, punching at the keyboard, finally offering a business card for his buddy.

"Okay, all set. Have your totally not a boyfriend help you out down at my buddy's, cat like that has to know his hi fi. Remember you promised, I'll grill ya next time I see ya, so don't show your pretty little face around here till you've listened to that album start to finish." Tommy G threw her a wink before going back to his magazine, Marie still feeling the burning of her cheeks, leaving the store to find some fresh air.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Johnny's turned out to be the store, all sorts of stereo equipment and televisions and players dotting the place, from the most classic very first to the latest. The man had to be pushing eighty, welcomed them both in and taking them out back. Shelves dotted the walls with so much electronics torn apart Marie had to wonder just what sort of laboratory she'd walked into. Jono lingered looking at them all, John walking off to a work bench with the aid of his cane before settling down.

"Told me you were a hip cat, sweet little thing with ya. It's over there, bottom shelf, all yours. Free of charge, not enough kids these days know music if it'd bite them in their ass." John said, pausing to light up a cigarette, a long draw taken before stubbing it out in the littered ash tray next to him, coughing loudly after.

Jono pulled it out, set it on another work bench and looked at it with a discerning eye. After a long time he walked off to the man, held out his hand, the two shaking it with obvious firm grips.

"The less you say, the more you hear. Man, you are a cool cat. Go show her a thing or two kid." John threw a wink to Jono, Marie seeing the smile in his eyes then, feeling her lips tugged alike.

After a time the two found themselves in the food court, Marie pulling out her cell and making a call, putting it away as it went straight to the voice mail. Finally spotting Jubilee at the Chinese food stand they met her there, listening to her friend laughing with the people as they served her.

"Oh hey Mare, wow, man you guys got a haul. I totally took the wrong class, taking that next semester, free gift card, that's what I'm talking about." Jubilee laughed, pointing out items, breaking out into forced mandarin that left the woman behind the counter laughing in a friendly way, correcting her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally as Chinese as a fortune cookie, thanks for the practice, you guys rock!" Jubilee said taking the order, Marie noticing the smiles shared, the waves given as they all left.

Walking off to a discreet table at the end of the food court the three set their bounty down, Jono and Marie their treasures while Jubilee her order of chinese take out. Just as Marie thought she was safe she felt a poke, saw Jubilee holding out her hand.

"You can't mean you want chili fries with that?" Marie asked looking at the heaping plate of beef lo mein, heavy on the beef.

"Girl, that's for your Logan. He asked for extra moo cow. Gotta take it to him out in the parking lot, gonna get my fries on the way back. You know the court makes him wanna get wafer thin mint girl. Sometimes I wonder if that' stripe ain't platinum blonde." Jubilee said, poking her friend several times, breaking out into a theatrical kung fu stance that left Marie laughing, wondering just what Logan was teaching her.

Marie handed over enough for an extra large order of chili cheese fries to her friend, watching Jubilee skip around happily holding the bill. Looking at Jono she saw his eyes smiling, remembered laughter but couldn't recall hearing it until realizing he must have projected it. Jubilee stuffed the bill down her shirt, Marie laughing at the vain gesture before her friend took the take out and raced off out the doors.

'_Waifer thin mint? As in Monty Python Meaning of Life?' Jono voiced between them._

"Blow chunks. Yeah, Logan has hyper sensitive senses, he can't stand the stink of the food court, can't blame him. Remind me to thank Jubes later." Marie said, looking through the options left to her.

Left alone Marie enjoyed the peace of the moment, so utterly normal. Toying with the gift card she knew she'd have to give it back to her teacher, having everything she needed. Pulling out the Live from London album she looked at the art, some grainy photograph taken, smiling as she saw two she recognized vaguely.

'_She told you didn't she?' Jono voiced, reaching out to touch the record, Maire handing it to him._

"That you and your band inspired this?" Marie asked innocently.

Jono just held it, ran his finger down the grainy image of himself from years before, the woman she knew as her teacher standing behind him with a microphone, known the world over as Dazzler. He looked just as skinny as she imagined, wondered just what had happened to him to hide the boyish good looks she saw captured on the album art. After a time he passed it back, looking all the sadder then, Marie feeling a pain clutch at her throat.

'_Was my luvs band, Gayle. Gel couldn't hold a note if ya gave it to her in a basket. But she could play guitar with the best o' them.' Jono voiced with one last look to the album._

Marie looked at him, reached out across the table to take his hands in her own, ran her fingers along his long ones, felt the calluses built up at the tips. Jono looked at her sadly, catching a hint of happiness in his eyes too, that way one did when remembering something they loved but had lost.

"What happened?" Marie asked, felt his grip go tight.

'_Found out I was a mutant. Hurt her, lost her. Thought I lost m'self until the Professor sent me a letter to my old flat. Decided to give it a try after a while, after meeting him knowing the offer was real. Glad I did.' Jono looked across the table, let his hands fall free of hers noticing a certain girl racing back with a heaping pile of fries._

Jubilee landed in between them, her fries piled high with a blend of questionable chili and processed cheese. Marie lost her appetite at looking at it, Jono left suddenly glad he didn't need to eat any longer. Jubilee was obviously oblivious to this as she stabbed at it with her fork, twirled it before taking a satisfying mouthful. Looking between them she held out the fries to Marie, her friend declining.

"Girl, you don't know what' you're missing." Jubilee said diving in.

"Ignorance is bliss Lee." Marie replied, glad she hadn't decided what to have for lunch.

Jubilee looked from her meal to Jono, saw the way he looked around the foot court. Looking at her own meal she put her fork down, kicking her feet under the table.

"B R B, make sure no one throws that out." Jubilee said, skipping to her feet and pointing to her fries one last moment before disappearing into the crowd.

Marie and Jono looked at the mess, looked to another, Marie laughing at the wink he threw her. Pulling it towards her Marie made sure no mall employee threw out her friends guilty pleasure, caught a few eyeing it as they walked around cleaning the empty tables and putting away the trays after giving them a wipe. Jono had taken to looking through his own haul, flipping through the records when Jubilee came back holding two cups of coffee.

"Okay, a caramel latte for Marie, used your change girl. And a large black, no sugar for you J man. Had some change from Logan's bill." Jubilee said setting the two cups down before them.

Marie looked to Jono, Jono to her and then Jubilee. It reminded her all too much of the day before, Jubilee reaching out to take her fries and eating a few before finally looking up to Jono.

"Oh come on dude, seriously boys are so thick. Just cause you can't drink it doesn't mean you can't enjoy it. I know you can smell, caught you totally looking at everyone who passed with a cup. Just hold it, enjoy the aroma, the warmth in your hands. Don't make me sparkle but your ham." Jubilee grouchily said, chomping on a fry after.

Marie looked from her friend to Jono, caught the shake of his head he threw her way, even as he did as he was told, just taking the cup into his hands. She saw him hold it near his nose, saw the way he looked at it longingly. Kicking her friend under the table Marie threw her a smile. Looking across the table to him, Marie lifted her own cup to her lips, savoured the first sip, saw Jono look at her as he held his alike. Together they played a game, setting theirs down on the table never letting go, Marie taking a sip for him only to hold his own under his nose, saw the enjoyment he took from it in his eyes. She knew she'd have to thank her friend once again later, but right now she was enjoying herself all too much to say a word, lost to his brown eyes filled with so much emotion.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The car ride back to the school had been just as memorable, time and again Jubilee screaming to pull over at some spot along the road. Pulling out her cell she took photos of them all, Jono wondering just where the girl got all the energy. He had to laugh at photo he'd been asked to take of the two girls and Logan together. Jubilee stood next to Logan making faces at him daring to elicit a smile from him as he stood there looking grim with his arms crossed, Marie at his side smiling enough for the three of them. Once more no more than twenty minutes later Jubilee called for a stop at a rest area, racing off to the Johnny on the Spot.

"I say we lock her in it." Logan grumbled, pulling out a cigar to puff on it, leaning up against the Jeep.

Marie swatted at him, laughing, Jono joining in silently as he walked around. It all reminded him of better days, out for a holiday on the countryside, just him and his mates, them and Gayle. Walking around the truck stop he looked up to the trees, everything so much the same, even the scent in the breeze. A scream came, Jubilee falling out of the Johnny with her pants around her ankles, her shirt pulled down low to cover her modesty. Rushing over they left Marie to check on her, Logan and Jono looking into the port-o-potty. Dangling down from a silk line a large spider hung, the menace that had scared her so.

"I can't go potty in there!" Jubilee screamed, pointing at the portable outhouse.

Together they all broke out into laughter, Jubilee red faced and indignant while Marie helped her up. Watching the two girls retreat to the forest, Jono grabbed the roll from the John and threw it at them, knowing they'd need it. Standing alone, the silence weighed down after a time.

"They're good kids." Logan said after a time, flicking his ash.

'_Yep, couple of great birds.' Jono voiced, the undeniable truth._

"Ice Cube is lucky I ain't allowed to gut him." Logan said after another long draw of his cigar, nearly down to the end.

'_Snowball Cat Proud?' Jono asked recalling the confusing conversation he had with Jubilee the day before._

Logan looked at him as if he'd gone daft, an eyebrow raised high in question. Jono hadn't felt himself laugh that hard inwardly for a long time, knew he'd been projecting the way Logan looked at him, the grin Jubilee had tried to elicit before finally cracking his lips.

"Guess pipsqueak told ya huh? Brat. Good on her." Logan said, dropping his cigar and stamping it out.

'_You like her, don't ya?' Jono asked, already knowing the answer, feeling the concern the man radiated for the two girls even as he tried to appear impassive and stern to the one._

Logan looked to Jono, shrugged, started walking back to the Jeep. Jono followed, waiting for the answer as he felt the man toil over.

"Course I do. She ain't Mare though, doesn't take to all that molly coddling. I let her act out, get tough on her for it knowing she'll give as good as she gets. S'what she wants, needs. Don't know who hurt her, broke her trust, but if I ever meet 'em, ain't no one gonna stop me from guttin' 'em." Logan growled out, climbing into the Jeep.

Watching the girls coming out of the forest they saw Jubilee holding something in her hands, Marie laughing and darting away every time her friend held it towards her. As they neared they saw it was a large bullfrog.

"Kiss him! He's a prince, he told me!" Jubilee said, laughing all the while.

"Ew, no Lee! He'll give me warts!" Marie cried, darting away again as Jubilee held the frog to her.

"Pfft, that's toads, and its' not warts. They just piss and it makes ya foam at the mouth if ya kiss 'em. My Pom ran into one, poor Brandy. Rabid Pom Pom!" Jubilee held the bullfrog to her for one last moment, finally setting it down, the frog just sitting there indifferent after being accosted.

Jono threw a look to Logan, caught the grin he tried to hide at the scene, saw him pull another cigar to light up as he started the truck. Already the sun was setting, painting the azure sky as it faded to indigo in peach clouds and crimson rays. Marie took the coveted shot gun seat after a short time, her eyes heavy and oft yawning before finally falling asleep against the window. Jono looked to the impish girl he shared the back seat with, ready to confront the truth he knew, hear it from her.

'_Bad touch?' Jono asked, Jubilee looking up to him very sleepy herself._

"Mare drains ya if you touch her. Takes your power temp like, memories too she says, the Prof is totally trying to help her get that under wraps. But for now yeah, Bad Touch, and no monkey suits involved." Jubilee whispered, struggling to find a comfortable spot in the back.

'_Thanks luv.' Jono sent back for her alone._

"What for?" Jubilee said, yawning, her eyes lolling.

Jono reached across, pulled her up against him, felt her go stiff for a moment until she relaxed in his embrace. Slowly she nestled up against him, curling her legs up in her seat.

'_Bein' a good friend, to everyone involved. I'll wake ya when we get back to the school.' Jono voiced, glad as he watched her close her eyes, holding her close._

Looking to another through the rear view mirror, Logan threw him a wink, reached for the radio and found a classic rock station, put it on just loud enough to carry over the wind as they drove through the countryside, the two girls fast asleep. By the time they neared the school, the sun had fallen behind the horizon, the first few stars dotting the sky with the dying of the day. The lights of the school stood against the woodlands, students out on the lawns enjoying themselves in games of sports or as so many others were just the mood as they wandered out holding hands.

Pulling up to the front doors Logan reached across, woke Marie gently as she yawned, looked surprised at being already back to the school they called home.

"Hey." Marie said looking up at Logan with a smile, leaning over the seat to spy on Jono and Jubilee.

The squeal she tried to clam down on left a few other students looking their way, Marie pulling out her cell to snap a photo of the slumbering Lee as she laid against him, Jono just holding the classic peace sign behind her head, bunny ears. Jono saw Logan had other ideas, holding his hand over the horn, Marie catching his intention immediately.

"Oh don't you dare Logan, I swear I'll, I'll...do something mean dammit!" Marie threatened, at a loss of any idle threat, wishing she had the threat of Paff's that Jubilee threw around.

Jono could tell with a look to the man he was ready to suffer whatever she could dish out, blaring the horn for a long blast, Jubilee bursting out of her seat with firsts ready, screaming her surprise. Grumpy as she was she looked at the man behind her rude awakening, flipping him off.

"You're just lucky I'm off duty kid." Logan said with a laugh.

"You're just lucky you got innocent bystanders, otherwise I'd Paff ya back to Canada ya hoser, now take off eh?" Jubilee intoned with the most forced Canadian accent Jono had ever heard.

Logan just looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Marie too busy laughing. Jono knew a war of words was about to break out.

"Where the heck did ya hear that load of crap?" Logan asked, grinning at her.

"Pfft, please. Know your enemy. SCTV baby, The Great White North." Jubilee proceeded to cry the call of one of the brothers, Bob and Doug McKenzie.

Jono was at a loss, Marie just in tears laughing as Logan just looked as if he was about to break out into a smile himself. Reaching back he ruffled Jubilee's hair, for once the impish girl not protesting, just seeming to enjoy the affectionate touch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Marvel owns the X-men, no Profit is being made from this work._

_Author's Note - Just a short little update, just something I've been toying with and had to get down. Enjoy!_

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Logan had watched them all amble off with Jono in tow, Marie with her box of records and CDs while Jono held an old record player, Jubilee holding his haul and rambling on about mp3s. Parking the Jeep back off with the rest of the faculty use vehicles he promised to give it a good wash tomorrow, his favourite out of the lot. Rubbing his eyes he knew he had paperwork to catch up on, all that stuff that came with the job he'd been given, the trust. Taking a page out of his students playbook he decided to put it off until tomorrow, walking along the school looking at all the kids out there enjoying the evening.

Making his rounds as he did every night he saw Ororo up there in her loft sitting all lotus, knowing she was meditating and centring herself. If he was a beast in him, he knew she had as much as her namesake within her, a Storm. Time and again he found himself up there, found out how easy it was to loose himself to the exercise, the incense that burned. Visions had come, so crisp and clear he thought they might have been memories, a woman in his arms, a sword in his hand. Shaking his head he walked along, running from the ghosts that haunted him, needing to live in the moment this night, content to be just who he'd become, Logan, the Wolverine.

The tree house was empty, remembering nights he'd sat under the rope ladder with a cigar, twirling it as he waited for her to fall asleep, hearing every breath taken until they fell even. He could smell them all on it, the stink of their emotions, marking it in their own way. Looking at the mess Logan knew what his next punishment for her would be, cleaning up after herself, finding all the things she'd lost and forgotten about. Lighting up his cigar this time as he twirled it out of habit he walked off along the edge of the woods, felt something calling to him in those dark trees, fought against it as he walked back to the brightly lit school.

Most of the kids were inside now, a few stragglers but he knew they'd leave him alone at the front entrance, too public for their sneaking back in. Sitting on the brick railing of the stairs he looked to the stars above, watched as they came to life in the ebon darkness, wondering how long until that streak of light across the sky came, the Milky Way in it's full glory. Stubbing out his cigar he reached for another, left it unlit in his mouth, shaking the box of wooden matches in his fist just listening to the rattle they made.

After a time the door opened, caught her scent immediately, heard her steps along the paved walk in those cowboy boots she wore. Looking up at the sky above he ignored her, wondered just what she was doing there even if he had his own ideas, just kept shaking his box of matches enjoying the rhythm.

"You know who you reminded me of when I first saw you?" Logan looked up to her now, the latest to join the school in a long tradition, Alison Blaire.

Raising an eyebrow in question Logan stared at her, waited for her knowing all he had to do was just play dumb for her to tell him. Sure enough she looked at him, walked to the other railing and sat down with her back to the wall, pulled her knees to her chest.

"Rocky." Alison said after a time, looking back at him with a saucy look.

"The Itallian Stallion?" Logan asked, laughing at the comparison.

Alison joined him, laughing hard as she shook her head, waving at him. After a time she caught her breath, looked up to the sky for a moment.

"Nah, though I'd throw a c note on you if you and him got into the ring. No, Rocky was my first roadie. Big guy, didn't say much, always grumbling and growling. Had to have been half way to seven feet, beard down to his belt, leather jacket and a bandana always." Alison said, running her hand through her hair before throwing a look his way.

Logan looked to her interested, let the matchbox quiet as he took one out, struck it and pressed it to his cigar, enjoyed the first puff of the rolled tobacco. He saw Alison take a breath, savour it in her own way, close her eyes as she settled down on the wide railing of the stairs.

"He was the guy we always sent to 'negotiate' when some gig tried to cheap out on us or even screw us on the dough when I was just starting out, me and the band. Always came back with the cash in hand, didn't say much whenever I'd hug him, I was always so scared back then before I made it big." Alison swung her legs across the rail, kicking her feet as she looked across to him.

"He also liked his cigars, nothing like yours, nah I can tell you don't smoke the cheap ones, you enjoy 'em. Nah, he would just smoke those nasty two dollar cigars you'd get at any truck stop just to make sure everyone took a hike when he wanted to be left alone." Alison slipped from her seat, walked across to him, stood there looking down at him.

Logan looked up to her, saw her reach for his cigar, let her take it from his lips only to press it to her own, puffing a way for a few moments as she stood there savouring it. He hadn't met a woman live who looked like she enjoyed one, knew Marie only liked the lingering smell of them, hated being around as he puffed away at one. After a time she handed it back, blew a few smoke rings expertly before sitting back down on the railing. Logan pressed it to his lips, tasted her on it, found he didn't mind it as he drew a mouthful of smoke, joined her in blowing a few rings.

"Yep, Rocky, walking brick shit house. Doing that first tour with that sleaze ball manager half the guys thought he was a bookie, always scribbling away in some little leather bound book no bigger than a date book watching the game. Call me curious but the one day I just had enough, we were out in some backwater town between gigs, everyone else was at the bar getting blotto, not Rocky." Alison clearly was lost to a memory, Logan slipping from his place walking across to her, handing her his cigar again.

Alison looked up, took it with a wink, rolled it between her lips as she savoured it. Logan just admired the view, leaned against the door and crossed his arms, looking down to her. Holding the cigar in her delicate fingers she let the smoke free in a misty breath in the chill evening, smoke and mist mingling. She handed it back to him, Logan taking it and pressing it to his lips again, savouring the taste twice over.

"Now I won't lie and say I'm not a diva when I want to be, that I don't play at being a brat or a bitch when I want to get my way. That's show biz babe. So I had a couple shots, pounded back a beer, and then walked up to Rocky at his table with two beers in hand. Rocky loved his import beers, but he wouldn't turn down a free one. Sitting there I stared him down, worked every bit of 'I'm up to no good' until I saw him reach for it." Swinging her legs over the railing she looked up to him, Logan just listening quietly.

"The game was on, he had that little black book, he'd been scribbling in it. Course now he wanted to be left alone so I knew what was coming, saw him reach for some dirty cigar wrapped up in plastic, tossed the book down on the table between us as he tore it open. I snatched the book and ran from him, heard him swear a blue streak. Flipping through the pages I started reading, froze stiff there in the middle of some hick bar, felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach." Alison said softly, the night all too quiet suddenly.

Logan took a step closer to her, held the cigar out only to see her wave it off, stubbed it out under his foot after. Looking at her he saw a side of the woman he hadn't seen yet, not the teacher he found no fault with, not the rock star that loved the cheers of the kids and their adoration, imagined he might have caught a glimpse of the kid she'd been just stepping into a new life, overwhelmed but ready for a fight, reminded him all too much of so many others he'd seen around the school.

"I flipped the pages slowly, reading them and felt my eyes burning with tears, felt right an ass for what I'd just done, then I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up, saw Rocky behind me, not the big man that would make ya shit a brick, naw, saw him for the first time. Page for page in that book was some of the most beautiful, soulful poetry I'd ever read. We got off the floor, found a booth. For the rest of the night I let him read it to me over drinks." Alison looked up, her eyes misted with unshed tears, smiling despite them.

Slipping from the railing she stood near him, Logan looking down at her, still feeling the truth of everything she'd just told him, wondering just where she'd been going with it. He watched as she leaned into him, pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapped her arms about him in a earnest hug for long moments. Rigid at first he let himself fall into the embrace, wrapped his arms about her just as he'd done with Marie time and again. He felt her breath against her ear, her cheek against his.

"I knew when I saw you that first time I guessed right in one, gruff and tough as you look and act, you're just a big softie. Don't ever change man." Alison whispered, pulling away from the embrace.

Logan stared at her, lost to her bright blue eyes. Reaching into her back jean pocket she pulled out a book, some paperback that looked worn and ragged, dog eared and beaten. Holding it in her hands she flipped through the pages, smiled to herself. Logan watched it all.

"Rocky was the only person I ever let write lyrics and songs for me, you ever get a chance to listen to my stuff you'll probably figure out which was his. I always keep a few of these around, give it a read sometime. Rocky by any other name, they wanted to get a picture of him on the jacket but he told them no, to just let his words speak for him. Thought you might like it." Alison handed off the worn paper back, Logan taking it gently, flipping through the pages.

Looking at the title he read it, Billboard Blues and Clubhouse Confessions, just a picture of an open road on the front. Looking to her again Logan opened his mouth, looking for the words he couldn't find. Feeling her delicate finger pressed against his lips he had another reason to thank her then.

"You know where to find me when you're done, take your time. I think I'm gonna crash, first period sucks, later Logan." Alison threw him a wink, opening the door, walking off with her cowboy boots clicking against the hardwood, Logan throwing one last look to her as she left, looking back to the book in his hands.

Flipping through it again he found his place back on the railing, found another cigar and lit up with his wooden matches. The dedication was obvious, smirking at it, opening it to the first page he started to read, felt the words reach him. The pages fluttered past, after a time realizing his cigar had long since burnt out and the milky way had risen high in the sky. Clapping the book shut Logan looked up to the sky, a longing for the open road filling him, the roar of a Harley tearing down the road. A smirk on his lips he slipped from his seat, knowing just how late the hour was, knowing just how close first period was. With a last look to the woods, he felt all the easier walking away from them, that beckoning call suddenly quieted.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	5. Chapter 5

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

The morning air was crisp and clean with a chill that had her pulling her trapper hat flaps down against her cheeks for warmth. Marie walked the grounds of the school enjoying the quiet Saturday morning with the sun still lazily climbing over the horizon. She'd gotten up early just to enjoy it all to herself only to be surprised finding the bed next to her already empty with blankets strewn haphazardly. All over the yard neat piles of leaves sat ready to be bagged. Smiling knowingly Marie followed the path through the autumn leaves until she spotted her friend busily raking up her latest pile.

"Morning Jubes." Marie called out to her.

Jubilee spun and waved eagerly before getting back to her raking. Walking through the few errant leaves that still littered the lawn Marie savoured the crinkle they made underfoot as she neared. Jubilee was flushed with blush and had a sheen of sweat on her brow as she toiled away at the leaves, her coat and hat tossed aside nearby with the sweat she had obviously worked up. The distant rumbling growl of a four wheeler grew louder until finally it rolled over a hill, Marie easily spotting Logan there towing a trailer already filled with bags. With Jubilee leaning against her rake for support Marie waited until he pulled up next to them in a red flannel jacket and a toque sporting his favourite hockey team, the Leafs.

"Canada called, they want their Stereotype back Logan." Jubilee chirped at him.

In reply Logan reached into a sports bag and grabbed a bottle of water, tossing it at her while she still leaned against the rake. Surprised as she was it simply bounced off her forehead to tumble into her pile of leaves. The curses flew in a stream as she clawed through the leaves looking for it. Marie caught the wink he gave her before throwing her a bottle too, Logan finally fishing one out himself and finishing it off in one thirsty gulp. Jubilee joined in finishing her bottle before gasping for breath with a satisfied smile.

"How long have you been at it?" Marie asked of Jubilee who just paused looking thoughtful.

"Uh, that long." Jubilee pointed to the lawn that had been littered in leaves the night before, only now to be verdant green dotted by piles of autumn colours.

"Call it a day short stuff, I got some help comin' to bag it all. Here." Logan remarked before reaching into his jacket to throw a tight roll of bills.

Jubilee caught the wad of cash and started counting through it, her eyes growing wide. Looking back up to Logan he just threw her a wink, gunning the engine and racing off through the piles all too clearly enjoying himself by the way he zigged and zagged on the four wheeler.

"Dude gave me an extra fifty bucks! Woo, little Miss Lee is gonna hit the mall hard!" Jubilee cheered.

"And just how is little Miss Lee getting there?" Marie asked with a teasing tone.

The school was abuzz with talk of the trip to the mall with Alison's music class. Class trips were rare, normally to places like the museum or other cultural sites but to go to the local mall to shop as a class was completely unheard of. Already Marie had heard of a few enterprising students with the licences having scored duty as drivers but Marie knew Jubilee hadn't been trusted behind a wheel since she ditched the one staff car. Smiling she looked on her friend and saw the wheels of her mind working.

"Uh, give me like an hour and I'll get back to you." Jubilee said with a grin.

"Sure thing Lee, I'll see ya." Marie replied.

Wandering the grounds after a time she saw the crowd of the youngest students racing out the doors to catch up to Logan. Bagging the leaves seemed to be more a game of frolicking and jumping into the piles before having to gather them all up again. Sitting on one of the benches that littered the gravel walks of the grounds she sat down to enjoy the show. Logan looked almost as bad as the kids, picking you the youngest to toss them bodily into the piles with their cries carrying in the early morn. Feeling her eyes mist at the sight she wiped her knuckles at them and blamed the sniffle on the chill autumn air. It'd taken a while but finally he was showing that side of himself she loved to more than just the tiny few he'd welcomed into his heart.

So lost to her thoughts she missed the crunch of those errant leaves under foot until someone joined her at the bench. Looking up Marie felt her stomach clench in a knot as her heart skipped a beat. He had the decency to appear apologetic but still Marie looked on Bobby and knew it was still too soon.

"Can we talk?" Bobby asked softly while scuffing his boots on the gravel.

Marie wanted to run, to put it off for another day or just to avoid it entirely, but looking at Bobby she felt cornered by his eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"I know about you and Kitty." Marie started.

Bobby sat there nodding to himself while suddenly avoiding her gaze, finding the crushed stone under his feet highly interesting in that moment. Looking back to Logan she drew strength from him and waited for Bobby to voice everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry Marie. I just didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to tell you sooner but every time I tried you were just so mixed up that I didn't know what to say." Bobby started.

Marie felt her breath catch as his words sunk in and filled her with horror and wonder. Looking back to him she held his gaze with her own and bore him down with the little strength she had found. Bobby had been one of her first friends, that friend who had become more and had shown her not to be so very afraid of getting close. She still felt bad for it all and thought much if it her fault even if she hated him for not telling her before that horrid night. Looking at him now she struggled to find the breath to ask the question that faltered on her lips.

"Sooner? How long...how long were you two...?" Marie asked with her lips trembling.

"Three weeks." Bobby said after a moments hesitation.

Feeling as if she'd been struck Marie let go of a pained gasp. Tears welled in her eyes as she rose from the bench and turned away. Bobby stole her hand and held her firm even as her skin crawled with revulsion and fear at the guarded touch. Turning on him now she knew even as she glared at him she was crying. He let go and mouthed a silent apology that meant little to her then. Racing off to the woods she sought the solitude she had expected earlier, a solitude she so very much needed to let the pain work it free of her in shameful tears and chest heaved cries.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting on the balcony of the Loft with Ororo, Alison watched the scene below and set her cup of coffee down knowing she had no appetite for it anymore. Next to her Ororo set her cup of tea down and drew a calming breath as a sudden guest of wind sent so many of the autumn leaves climbing to the heavens. Both had been admiring of Logan until they had caught sight of a certain boy making his way across the lawn, the pair fearing the outcome but knowing it couldn't be put off forever. Looking now to Logan they saw him jerk his head and stare after Marie holding two young boys over his shoulders in a playful game of wrestling. The children followed his gaze and looked on in understanding past their years.

"Goddess." Ororo whispered while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well shit." Alison added and caught the surprise of her peer.

To both their surprise Logan just stood there looking longingly for a moment, seemingly rallying his emotions before turning back to the kids and redoubled his efforts. Whether he had caught them all watching him or whether he just knew she needed that moment to herself neither knew, but it seemed Logan knew then to let Marie go and stay with the kids. Alison knew then she'd have to have a talk with the two but for now she just fell back into her chair and reached blindly for her cup of coffee.

"Can we give a student detention if he has no sense of timing or tact when to talk to his ex?" Alison said before taking a needed sip of coffee.

"Sadly no." Ororo said watching the boy in question walking slowly back to the school.

"Darn." Alison groused only to break a rule and throw her feet onto the coffee table before them.

Letting the warmth of the brew reach through the mug Alison started humming a few of her favourite songs full of all the teenaged angst and heartbreak she'd just witnessed. She made a promise to add a visit to that one little coffee shop that sold just one of the best honest to goodness cheesecakes she'd ever had in her life, the perfect food to pick away trash talking your ex just as Marie surely would need to do. For now she had to struggle to get her mind back on task in regards to the casual staff meeting herself and Ororo were having.

"So, you wanted to mingle History and Music?" Alison asked looking back to Ororo.

"Sorry Alison. Yes, I thought it might be nice to touch on all the sort of music that has been written in the eras of conflict, classic to the most recent. From the protest songs of the Sixties and beyond and everything they were fighting against all the way to the music born in the wars of history." Ororo explained.

Thinking on it Alison had to admit it was really a great idea, thinking of all the great music out there that still had a tale to tell and lesson to be learnt that was surely simply overlooked. Spying a glance at Logan she caught the students working together to fill the paper bags full of leaves now with just as many thrown at each other as the bags.

"Okay, but only if we get to switch roles. I go teach some of your history class and you teach my music class. Nice and casual and bring something they're not expecting to the days lessons." Alison looked back up to Ororo only to see the usually serene woman looking past her full of shock.

Looking to where her peer stared Alison saw just what had her looking so apprehensive. Bobby stood on the lawn looking down over a girl whose finger was doing it's best to cave his chest as it thrust against him time and again. While neither could make just what the girl was saying both knew none of it was meant for polite company.

"Of all the time for the Professor to be away." Alison hissed.

Ororo surprised her and pulled a cell out of her robe only to hit the speed dial. On the lawn Alison saw Jubilee pause in her verbal assault on Bobby to reach into her jacket pocket, pulling out her own cell and answering.

"Jubilation Lee, if you wish to have any chance of visiting the mall this afternoon with Miss Blaire you will turn away from Mister Drake and meet me in my office within the hour." Ororo remarked in a crisp and stern voice.

While Alison couldn't hear the reply, watching the lawn she saw the girl look up to the balcony and start ranting into her phone with large gesture oft pointed at the boy who just stood there confused and pained in his own way. Feet were stomped and gestures thrown but in the end Jubilee just turned on Bobby and did the most classic of gestures that Alison caught immediately as Jubilee pointed her first two fingers to her on eyes only to point a single finger at Bobby. Watching the girl stomp off only then did Ororo hang up her phone and let out a sigh.

"Not your first time?" Alison asked.

"Let us just say Jubilation and I have our own pasts with shared fates that let us understand another, I just wish she could learn some of the lessons I have in controlling one's temper." Ororo replied.

Looking to the enigmatic beauty Alison had to confess then just how little she knew about Ororo and for that matter Jubilee. Adding it to a long list of things she had to learn about the school for now she was content with the trio she had on her plate between Marie and Logan in kind, as well as the last boy she had expected to see grace her class.

"How did you know I was going to let Jubilee come along to the mall anyway?" Alison asked suddenly thinking to the threat levelled only moments before.

Smiling Ororo just kept her secrets and sipped her tea looking out over the expansive estate. Begrudging her that Alison joined her as she finished the last of her cup off coffee as she looked out to the woods thinking of the hurt girl wandering through them now. She knew she had to let her cry it out in her own way knowing she'd be back all the stronger after. Looking to the man she knew shared her concern she caught his gaze and even the distance between them caught the wink. Despite herself Alison had to smile as she felt a blush creep upon her cheeks.

_Author's Note : Just a short little addition for you to enjoy and set the stage for the next chapter. Works been a bother but things are slowing down so I'm going to get back to hacking away at it and getting this story told :) _

_More to come soon I promise!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

Sitting in the old recliner he let his fingers ravage the strings of his guitar as the music he'd heard that night in the storm coursed through him. He was so close as he played it again and again listening to every note and chord through the headphones clapped over his ears. The room was dark aside from the glow of the television that played nothing but static. With his eyes closed Jono let the dark room about him vanish only to be replaced with recollections of that night he had longed to have his guitar with him as the thunder crashed and the wind howled. He could imagine the rattle of doors shaking on their hinges with the shattering strikes of electric fury and the boom of the answering thunder. He had it this time as he played it again once more from the top.

Thunder called again and lightning flared so real he had to blink to clear his dazzled eyes after cracking them open. Looking to the light he realized in an instant it hadn't been lightning at all but his door being thrown open letting the new days light flood his dark retreat. Before him the thunder stood and he knew just how lost to his music he had been not to pick up the forceful thoughts washing off the girl in waves as she stood there with her hands on her hips. The lingering notes died as Jono pulled his headphones free to hang about his neck.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been pounding on your door!" Jubilee asked.

Looking to her fists he saw they were red and her knuckles bruised, wondering then just how she'd gotten in knowing well he'd locked his door. As if she were the one with the power to read thoughts Jubilee held up a small pouch with what could only be lock picks seemingly fashioned from scrap metal, bike spokes and stiff wire. He'd had a friend back home that had the same questionable hobby before it'd landed him in a spot of trouble with the coppers.

'_Sorry luv.' Jono simply said with his found voice filled with all the concern he suddenly felt._

"Sorry? Sorry!? I aught ta paff ya!" Jubilee grumbled as she turned away to stalk back to his door.

Looking confused Jono thought she might be leaving only to see her throw the door shut and lock it. The darkness fell over the room again and in it he could swear he saw her nearly glowing to realize the glow came from lights dancing about her clenched fists like colourful sparklers. Whatever had her so filled with pent up anger Jono felt none of it directed at him even with the threat she'd just issued. Climbing from his chair he gently set his guitar down in his stead. Watching his guest stalking about the room with stomping feet he let her work through it as she struggled with whatever had brought her to him.

'_Is everything alright Sparkles?' Jono asked growing concerned after a time._

"That sleaze ball was at it for three weeks! Him and Kitty! He had the nerve to tell Mare that he was just trying to not hurt her! I can't believe I didn't see it and I wasn't even the one dating him! Now Mare has run off into the woods and I got to be in Roro's office because I gave that dick a piece of my mind!" Jubilee ranted before throwing a fist at the wall.

Jono caught her arm and held her blow before it could strike, surprised at the strength the petite girl had and dreading what she might have done to herself had he not stopped her. Thankful he'd crept closer as she had vented her vexations Jono pulled her close to him and held her gaze, easily seeing the stubborn tears she fought against with her lips set in a grim line. Her tangled thoughts washed over him telling him the whole story down to how torn she was between racing after her friend and tackling a certain frosty boy.

"_Roro?" Jono asked curiously, earning a smirk from Jubilee._

"Miss Munroe, Ororo. Everyone just calls her Storm or Ro or Miss Munroe, I like mine better. She's cool, even if she's totally going to make me get all zen and talk about my feelings and drink some nasty herbal tea because I just wanted to make sure Bobby knew he just got served a J Lee certified restraining order." Jubilee confessed.

"_Detention?" Jono asked to which Jubilee just nodded._

"Can you go check on her? I would but ya know, herbal tea and touchy feely time for moi. Here, take this incase that whole Path business fails ya like when I was ready to get Here's Johnny on your door." Jubilee rambled in a quick rapid fire succession of breath before passing off her cell.

Jono held the sleek phone in his hand and grimaced at the hot pink case. Jubilee caught his dismay and simply stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture that so very much suited her. Looking at her he had to marvel at the girl who could be so childlike one moment to surprise him with her insight the next. Unable to fight the urge he ruffled her hair and figured it'd be worth getting 'Paffed' for the look on her face.

"Oh you are just so lucky I already late for Roro!" Jubilee grumbled as she tore free of his friendly embrace.

Flicking her hand as if tossing aside a cigarette Jono saw the spark leap from her finger to burst in a flash that sizzled in the air like a firecracker. The brilliant green light shed the gloom from his room soon to be joined by pinks and blues of all shades. Smiling saucily Jubilee skipped to the door and threw it open only to linger there a moment in the frame.

"I owe ya dude, seriously." Jubilee said solemnly as she stood there bearing the burden of her concern.

'_Don't worry Sparkles.' Jono replied in his own way._

Vanishing past the threshold he heard her racing down the hall and the skid of her boots as she undoubtedly took that one corner down the hall all too sharp. Reaching for his jacket he threw it on and left the quiet of his room behind, once again locking the door. Travelling down the halls he thought about Marie and felt a pique of sadness touch him thinking of her wandering through those woods alone. Walking through the crowds that lingered in the school he looked on his peers who paid him no heed as he passed aside from a few appreciative looks from some of the girls. Were they to know the truth he hide behind his wrappings he doubted any would look on him so.

Catching snippets of gossip Jono heard the first mention of Marie and quickened his pace. He longed to find her but he knew he had one stop to make before then as his grip tightened on the phone in his pocket.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Her tears had been spent running off and away from everything that had twisted the blade deeper. The worst of it was that she knew Bobby really thought he had been trying to spare her the suffering he'd caused by keeping it a secret. That Kitty had played along had left her sorrily looking on the girl she'd called her friend for so long. By the time she found the woodland trails she was past her grief and right into her anger. Angry at everything that had happened to her time and again, the world unapologetic as it thrust on her suffering and grief without remorse.

Her legs were aching now and her lungs burning by the time she realized she'd been running the familiar paths longing to tire herself to exhaustion so she could just collapse and let the darkness of sleep take her. Panting for breath and wishing she had another of those bottles of water Logan had thrown about so freely before she stood hunched over on the trail and rallied the last of her strength for the trip back to the school. Drawn away from her thoughts she felt for the first time her phone rumbling in her pocket and wondered just how long it'd been doing that.

"Please don't be Logan, please don't be Logan." Marie whispered as she dug for it and looked at the screen.

She let a relieved sigh out seeing it was just Jubilee, hoping against hope that her friend hadn't seen the drama that had played out on the lawn. Opening the message Marie looked on confused as she was greeted with a picture of a stream along the woodland paths of the Xavier Estate instead of some text message filled with emoticons and slang. Typing a reply she asked Jubilee for an answer to the mysterious message only to receive a short reply, Please come.

"Okay, you're not Lee but you got her phone. I would have heard the explosion if you tried to pry that out of her hands so that means she gave it to you. Who are you?" Marie asked of herself thinking of just who Jubilee would trust to give her cell to.

Realizing she'd only find the answer by finding the stream she took solace knowing whoever had her friends phone was someone Jubilee trusted. Slow at first from fatigue she found her second wind and raced through the trees kicking up leaves and taking a small enjoyment from aromas that hung on the cool breeze. It wasn't long until she neared the stream and readied herself for the mysterious meeting. Stumbling to a halt she looked to the one large rock that lay near the small waterfall and saw him sitting there.

"Jono?" Marie asked when she found breath enough to call across to him.

He looked up from where he sat and offered a wave, a flash of pink in his hand that had to be Jubilee's phone. Still reeling from the surprise she skidded down the bank to make her way along the stepping stones to his perch.

"Hi." Marie said as she finally settled down on the rock knowing she hadn't the strength to stand anymore.

'_Thirsty?' Jono asked as he reached into his jacket._

From a pocket he pulled a bottle of water and handed it off to her before finding a sandwich wrapped in wax paper that usually haunted the cafeteria as something the students could grab on the run. Grateful Marie took the water and finished it quickly quenching her thirst, finding another held out as she looked back to him. Taking both the new bottle and sandwich she felt her wool clad fingers graze his and saw how he looked down to the touch. He didn't flinch as she'd had others before do, he didn't do any of the things she had grown accustomed to by most everyone at the school. He just let his grip linger on the bottle for a moment before letting it slip from his grasp.

"Thank you. I...guess Jubilee told you..." Marie asked quietly.

Carefully unwrapping her sandwich she spared a glance and saw how he just nodded in silent reply to her question. He toyed with the phone before placing it back in his pocket, clasping his hands then as he looked down the stream with its banks littered by leaves. Taking her first bite she found her appetite and finished it quickly between sips of water. The twist in her stomach faded and she didn't know then if it was the sandwich or the simple kind gestures the boy across her had taken.

'_You might say that, she was pretty worked up. She wanted to come herself but had to go see Miss Munroe.' Jono explained as he regarded her with a touch of a smile in his eyes then._

Marie looked on him forgetting for a moment everything that had happened since that moment on the bench. She'd been so glad those visits had lessened ever since she'd first come to know her friend. Rubbing her eyes she braced herself for the worst worrying just what Jubilee had done this time.

"What did she do?" Marie asked finally.

'_Gave the wanker a piece of her mind she said.' Jono voiced with a ghostly chuckle._

Knowing Jubilee as she did Marie had to join in with a bittersweet laugh wondering just what her friend really must have said to Bobby. She was glad to hear she'd kept her temper this time remembering a time the girl hardly shied away from throwing punches as much as she did long winded curses. Marie remembered sitting in on that fateful scolding when the Professor himself had expressed to her how she had to learn to use her words instead. In typical fashion Jubilee had followed the advice in her own way.

"Thank you again Jono, really." Marie said.

'_You're welcome luv.' Jono replied as he looked on her kindly._

Sitting there on the rock she enjoyed the quiet moment and returned his gaze with her own appreciative one. Guilty as she felt she was glad Jubilee was occupied then, needing time to work through the tumult of emotions that still left her feeling twisted and bent. Jono asked nothing of her and just stayed there quietly looking on the forest between the occasional glance taken of her. Creeping along the rock she settled down next to him and joined him looking on down the stream as leaves sailed it's dazzling waters. Making a promise to herself then Marie swore she'd find some way to repay Jono for the kindness he'd shown her just when she needed it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's Note : Many thanks for the reviews! I'm glad your all enjoying this story. More to come soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

They had slipped away once they arrived at the mall, staying just long enough for Alison to take a quick attendance and count everyone again. Neither needed anything from this trip, but on the way down Alison had promised to take them out after, something about cheesecake and thrift shopping Marie remembered. Spotting a flash of yellow dashing to the mall ahead of the rest, she smiled and wondered just how Jubilee had managed to score a ride but it didn't matter thinking how eager she looked.

Left alone with Jono as they walked down the streets together she was glad to be away from the crowds. Feeling his hand at her back gently guiding her, she looked up to see him nod down the road, an empty playground standing there next to a busy skate park. Dodging the light traffic, she ran to the swings and took one for herself with Jono joining her after a time. Pumping her legs, Marie found something soothing about the gentle swaying too and fro, looking to her left to see Jono just sitting there.

"Thanks." Marie said after a time, digging her feet in the dirt to halt herself.

'_For?' Jono voiced quietly, looking over to her._

"This, helping. I love Jubes, but..." Marie began.

'_Sometimes you just need some company...' Jono finished._

Nodding to him and feeling the truth of his words, she remembered just where they were and swore that she wasn't going to let everything that had happened get her down. Bobby was the past, both him and Kitty alike. Kicking her feet as she had done as a child she started spinning the swing and wrapping the chain tighter and tighter until it could go no further. Letting go of her foot she leaned back and kicked forward as she spun dizzily with the world a blur around her. Squealing, time and again she saw him sitting there looking at her from his perch, knowing he was smiling just by the look in his eyes alone.

With her stomach ready to rebel and her feet shaky she looked up to see him standing there with a hand held out. Taking it, Marie stumbled to her feet and fell against him as he caught her, taking a moment to find her wits as she took a few deep breaths trying to calm her queasy belly. Just like that day he smelt of leather and cigarettes, a warmth rising from his chest that reached into her. Looking up she saw a sadness in his eyes, gone in a flash but she knew she would never forget it. Helped to a bench she sat with him and looked off to the kids at the skate park and felt a moment of envy for the simply life they'd been blessed with.

'_Lucky buggers, eh?' Jono voiced quietly with as much of the longing she herself knew._

"Yeah..." Marie replied in a hushed voice.

Ever since meeting him she felt a kindred spirit in him, first thinking it just might have been his telepathy but knowing now it was something much deeper. She had seen the way Alison looked at him when she surely thought none saw her, she had seen that look countless times before. Logan looked at her that way, unconditionally accepting her and longing to protect her but knowing she had to find her own way. Feeling his hand take hers, brushing a thumb over her knuckles and squeezing gently, she realized she had never been afraid to feel his touch. Squeezing his hand tight, she sat with him and said nothing, just taking comfort in his presence and the sheer normality of it all.

'We should get back...in a bit...' Jono voiced.

"Yeah, in a bit..." Marie agreed.

Sitting there with their hands clasped, they watched from afar as families came to the park to play, couples young and old alike walking about the field beyond in tender embraces with the leaves blown around them. Looking at them Marie didn't feel the jealousy that normally piqued, the envy that filled her emerald eyes, just a sad longing to be that close to another and feel a soft touch against her cheek. Feeling a reassuring squeeze of her hand, she looked to see Jono meet her gaze, seeing just the same longing in his eyes.

Lost to the moment she leaned closer as she had that night, pressing her lips against the bindings about his face and feeling the curious warmth that filled her. Staring into his eyes as she broke the embrace she saw another look she was well familiar with, confusion mixed with fear and an aching longing. Her blood ran hot and her cheeks burned, embarrassed she had been so bold. Standing up she took a step from the bench resolute to head back to the mall only to find her hand still held in his.

'Sorry luv...I...' Jono voiced and Marie could feel the weight of the emotions that pressed down on him.

"No, don't be...I, I shouldn't have..." Marie cut him off and felt a twist in her stomach as he let go.

In silence they walked back to the mall, saved any awkward conversation as they met their peers. Jubilee found them both and Marie could see the wheels in her friends mind working as she took one look to them. Gestures where cast rapidly, Jono answering after a long moment with but a few. Looking between them Jubilee threw her hands in the air in defeat and walked off in huff muttering in what Marie thought sounded like German. In the distance she could see Alison stealing a glance at them between calling attendance and shouting for order, Marie suddenly dreading the rest of the day.

-=+=–=+=–=+=-=-+=–=+=-

She had seen the coffee shop a dozen times in her trips to town but never had stopped once, stepping through the doors she could smell the rich aroma of coffee that filled it mingling with the fresh baked pastries and cakes and other treats. Alison had surprised her when she came to gather them with a set of keys in hand, knowing they were to Logan's Jeep. By the time they got to it they saw Jubilee already in the back seat with her shopping bags in the very back.

"Oh cool! They got Mortal Kombat! Dude, you're mine!" Jubilee cried out as she stepped in to spot the old arcade game in the corner.

Dragged off by the girl he had a full foot on, Jono looked resigned to his fate. Left alone with Alison she felt herself guided off to a table by the window looking out on the quiet small town main drag. Still feeling foolish, she sat there quietly as a waitress came up to take their order.

"Chai tea for me, what did you want Marie?" Alison asked.

"Uh...a caramel latte?" Marie asked finding herself needing something sweet.

"What does Jubilee drink?" Alison asked looking to the girl at the arcade and her reluctant partner.

"Straight liquid sugah if she could get it, but she never turns down a hot chocolate." Marie added thinking of her friend.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked, Alison about to nod.

"A black coffee..." Marie added as she cut her off.

"Oh and two pieces of cheesecake please." Alison said in finishing.

Sitting there waiting for their orders, Marie couldn't help but look at him off at the arcade with Jubilee, the game getting lively if the clatter of buttons was any indication.

"If it's any consolation, I would have Drake in detention if I could." Alison said, Marie drawn back to catch her throw a wink.

The sudden sputter of giggles surprised her more because she realized she was the one laughing, Alison smiling broadly at her.

"That's better, today isn't about being gloomy. Leave that to us professionals, the gloomy rocker image is our shtick." Alison remarked with a glance to Jono, Marie catching that familiar look again in her eyes.

With their orders brought to their table they went quiet for a moment, letting the waitress know where the rest was to go. Taking her cup in her hands Marie let the warmth slip through her gloves and took a sip. Across from her Alison sipped her tea and looked thoughtful, both nibbling at bites of their cheesecake between sips.

"So, how are you feeling?" Alison asked.

Marie looked up and could see the honest concern in her eyes and let the question sink in, thinking it over and looking for a truthful answer. She felt betrayed by Bobby and Kitty alike but guilty that hadn't seen how they were growing apart long before. As much as it still hurt, she felt relieved that it was over, no longer dreading the moment the awful through would come out. Then of course there was what had just happened in the park, so very confused over it all and hoping she hadn't done the wrong thing.

"Flustered." Marie said realizing it was the truest answer she could come up with.

With a knowing smile Alison took a sip of her tea, giving a playful kick under the table. It was enough Marie felt, returning it in kind and leaning back in her chair to savour her latte.

"It's good to see him making friends." Alison said, craning her neck to spy him at the arcade game.

"I should warn him about her..." Marie added as she joined in looking at him.

Things must be getting serious she thought seeing him take his jacket off and fish for change. Jubilee stood there sipping her hot chocolate with a line of whipped cream running her lip.

"He's a big boy." Alison chuckled.

"You don't know Jubilee that well then." Marie added thinking how her friend was finding her own way with Logan.

"I don't know, she seems to have good taste in friends, that speaks volumes in my book." Alison said softly looking from Jono to Marie herself.

Still staring at the two, Marie had to agree and felt herself coming to accept everything that had happened in the park. Even if she couldn't understand it, everything just feeling so right in that moment, she knew she could live with calling him just a friend. Taking another nibble of her cheesecake she pushed the thought aside, finally noticing just how really good it was. Across from her Alison joined in, the two just sitting there with their spoons between their lips savouring every last crumb.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

He didn't need his telepathy to know something was on her mind as he rifled through the boxes of records in the thrift shop. She had only been in London for a month or so for her shows, but in that time he had come to know her as well as she had him. He'd even taken her to a few of his favourite places to hunt for albums and find some clothes for the few gigs Gayle always seemed to find. It brought back a sense of nostalgia to be doing it again, hunting for cast off finds.

"This one has you all over it, Chipmunk Christmas." Alison teased showing the record.

With his eyes smiling he shook his head, flipping past so much chaff from bands he had never heard of to classical that just never had really been his thing. Flipping over another one of those failed bands dressed in matching pantsuits, he found an Aerosmith album and pulled it out. It was the very same one Marie had bought on CD, adding it to his pile. Staring unseeing as he flipped through the records he thought back to that day in the mall and just how right it had all felt, right down to them sipping coffee in the food court.

Throwing a look over his shoulder he caught her over looking at jackets with no sign of Jubilee around, something about her just looking as confused as he felt. Realizing he had run out of records he looked down and started anew.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to give you detention?" Alison asked.

Pausing in his search, Jono stood there just trying to figure out what to say, that Marie had kissed him not once but twice and each time he felt some part of him soar as it hadn't since before that awful day when he'd lost everything. That he knew deep down that she could understand him even if it scared him. That she should find someone else because he didn't deserve it, because she deserved so much better than him. Wishing he could just voice his frustration with a sigh and go for a smoke, he looked to Alison and froze.

"I don't care what you think, you're still that skinny boy I met years ago. Trust me on this...if you mess this up, I'll go make friends with that pixie powder keg and tag team kicking your butt." Alison said in a low, level voice that brook no argument.

He knew as he looked into her eyes that she wasn't lying, not about kicking his butt as that was a given knowing her, but that she still saw him as a skinny thirteen year old punk playing with the big kids. Looking away, overcome with the weight of her concern and care, he felt her hand in his shoulder as she took him into her embrace, resting her chin to stare out at the parking lot with him.

"When I heard about it, it hurt that you didn't call, I thought we were mates. But seeing you do this to yourself hurts more. Please, take a bit of advice from her, don't lie to yourself." Alison whispered in his ear.

Turning about he took her into his arms, hugging her and looking past to see Marie off trying hats, so many of them looking ridiculous. Pushed back suddenly he yelped in surprise at the sudden punch to his shoulder. Looking back to Alison he saw her looking up at him defiant.

"Just to show ya its not an idle threat, now get, these are on me." Alison said between shooing him off and gathering up their finds.

He found her now looking at the shoes, so many hideous examples of fashion lined up that he had to wonder who had ever bought them in the first place. In her basket he saw some gloves, a scarf and some turtle necks, the words Bad Touch coming back to him in that moment.

'_I'm sorry...' Jono voiced and couldn't keep the regret that found it's way into his projected voice._

Marie looked up surprised, a pair of leather boots fit for the seventies in her hands, looking down to them as she hid her eyes.

"No, I, it was me. I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..." Marie sputtered.

'_No, I'm glad you did...' Jono found that feeling he felt when she had kissed him and let it linger in his voice._

Taking her hands in his, he fumbled for the words to ask her for another day at the park when a fist found his side. Wincing in pain and turning to where the attack came from he found Jubilee standing there with a cart covered by some gaudy jacket.

"Jubilee!" Marie shrieked.

"Sorry to break it up, seriously. But dude, lock it down. You're projecting across the store..." Jubilee hissed, pushing her cart off acting as if nothing had happened.

Fighting the urge to look around he caught the reflection cast from one of the numerous mirrors meant to deter shop lifting and saw how many of the patrons looked about confused. Helping Marie with her things, they sped off to the cash to pay and ran out to the Jeep to wait for their friends.

"Oh my god I can't believe that..." Marie said low between her gasps for breath.

'_Sorry...' Jono voiced feeling a stab of embarrassment._

"No...don't be. Look, they're hitting up the harlequins!" Marie pointed as so many of the stores lady patrons wandered over to the second hand books, herself having spent more than one trip looking through the smutty novels for sale.

Wondering how the day had flipped and flopped back and forth so much he turned away only to feel her hand reaching for his own. Squeezing it gently he looked to her and felt just as when she had kissed him in the park, letting that feeling fill his eyes as they waited there alone for their friends to meet them.

"I still haven't listened to that one record, did you want to listen to it with me?" Marie asked softly.

'_I'd love to...what about Sparkles though?' Jono asked, an eye to the very girl now at the check out._

"She only listens to the Top Ten, I'm sure the moment we start playin' it she'll vanish." Marie explained with a chuckle.

With Alison and Jubilee coming out together, Jono watched amazed as Jubilee carried what looked like some mountaineering backpack full of whatever she had found. Marie looked just as surprised, running off to help her friend when she stumbled.

"Ya didn't have ta buy the whole store, what do ya got in here Jubes?" Marie asked as she helped Jubilee with her backpack.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jubilee replied enigmatically.

Adding her box of records to the pile Alison jumped into the Jeep and started it up, the rest piling in. With Jubilee in the front, Jono found himself in good company in the back. Just as before they found nothing to say, just enjoying another's company with the promise of an evening alone listening to records. The trip back to school was made with every moment making up for his earlier mistake.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

She had lost count of how many songs in they were on the first side of the record, curled up on her bed just lost to the music and hardly believing that it was really Alison. Sitting at her desk, Jono looked lost to memories of the story she'd been told of everything that had gone into the inspiration for the music they enjoyed. Jubilee hadn't even stayed for the first song, vanishing with that stuffed backpack of hers. Finding herself singing along, Marie didn't care if she was off key, the music spoke to her.

'_I've missed this...' Jono voiced with a touch of sadness._

Looking up Marie saw him leaning the chair back dangerously with his eyes closed, his feet kicked up on the one speaker and his hands behind his head.

"What?" Marie asked quietly, the hour too late for them to crank the dial up.

'_Just sittin', listening to music in the dark with a mate. Lets ya really appreciate it, listen close to the lyrics and just hear them playin'. Jono answered softly._

Laying on her bed with her feet kicked up, she closed her eyes and listened, catching the odd snap and crackle of the record playing and swearing she could almost hear the sound of fingers drawn along the strings. The passion in Alison's voice left her without a doubt of everything she had come to know of the woman. Opening her eyes she saw Jono there playing a ghostly guitar in time to the song, his fingers moving against phantom strings with a longing to join in. It reminded her of his first day when he had drawn a crowd to his door and looked apologetic for the distraction he had caused.

"I'd like to listen to you play again." Marie whispered.

Cracking an eye open to look to her, he just nodded and fell back to the music, it was all that really need be said between them then. Together they both joined the music in their own way, Marie singing with Jono longing to play. The songs played on until silence fell with just the skipping of the needled at the very end. Staring up to the ceiling she lay on her bed remembering the last song played and thinking it might be her favourite of them all. Hearing the creak of the floorboards she looked to see Jono standing over her with a hand in offer.

'_Like to join me for a walk?' Jono asked._

Looking out her window to the clear night and the starry sky, it felt so right as she took his hand and got to her feet. Finding her jacket and her trapper hat, she bundled up knowing it to be cold. Quietly wandering down the halls they stopped by his room for him to grab his jacket, shrugging off any idea of a hat. Stepping out into the chill eve it had that crispness she always found before a frost and delighted in the scent of smoke that filled the air, someone surely enjoying a fire in the den.

Wandering at the edge of the woods, looking back on the school it looked something out of a story, amber lights lending a warmth to the old stonework with some windows sparkling as the breeze shook them. Holding his hand she felt no fear looking into the shadowy trees filled with the nightly visitors.

"I, I never did tell you about myself...my..." Marie started, struggling to think of it as a gift as Xavier always called it.

'_Ya didn't have to, ya had a friend who cared enough...' Jono's voice carried the warmth he felt thinking back to that conversation with Jubilee._

"I can't touch, not in the way it matters. That's why I always gotta be careful, right down to who I kiss..." Marie explained in a quiet tone, sad but resolute.

Closing her eyes and thinking back to her first kiss that should have been a special memory, it served as a painful reminder of everything that it had cost her. Family, home and more destroyed in a moment. Feeling the first unbidden tear, she raised a hand to brush it only to feel it gently held still. Looking up she saw him there, slipping his hand over hers and brushing aside the tear that had fallen. The blush that came then couldn't be blamed on the cold, their hands finding another as they stood there alone against the night.

'_I never did tell you about m'self either...' Jono voiced._

Standing there she felt her hands taken in his again to find the buckles that littered the bindings around his chest. One by one together they loosened them, light and warmth spilling from the slack leather. She felt her breath catch as she looked to it transfixed, finally the last loosened for them to fall free. Staring at him she felt that sense of kindred spirits as she never had before, reaching a hand out to run along his cheek until she found it's end. The flames that licked her hands didn't sear nor burn, just felt warm to the touch and carried a sadness to them she couldn't explain.

'_It happened one night...Gayle and me at my flat waiting out a storm...' Jono began._

'_Felt a pain in my chest and I thought it was just her, we were foolin' around and kissin'...thought it was one of those moments ya hear people singin' about, love makin' ya hurt.' Jono stopped after a time to squeeze her hands._

Marie knew she was crying and she couldn't help it, taking his hands in her own and holding them tight. She felt her stomach twist in sympathy so tight she couldn't have said a word if she tried. Staring into his dark brown eyes with the light from his chest lighting his face, she saw the pain that filled them in remembering it, knew that pain too well her self. Fighting the pain that stole her breath she sputtered a gasp and filled the silence.

"It...happened when I was in my room, messin' around with Cody, guess he was my boyfriend even if I still remember him pickin' on me when we were kids. I kissed him...had my eyes closed expectin' to open them to see him just like in the movies. He..." Marie stopped finding her voice lost, closing her eyes tight against the tears.

She felt his arms wrap around her and the warmth fill her, guided down until they sat together under the boughs of an old tree. Settled in his lap with her hands held tenderly, she opened her eyes and looked to the pool of light that surrounded them. In that moment she understood just why she had felt so close to him, seen it in his eyes countless times for the realization to strike her now. Sitting there with him standing against the darkness she found the words to that last song she had heard, singing it now again having found her voice, soulful and full of longing desire.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	8. Chapter 8

_Marvel owns the X-men. No profit is to be made from this work. Any mentioned games are owned by their publishers, while the Snes is of course Nintendo's baby._

Alison found herself having a sleepless night, laying in bed with her mind wandering restlessly. Throwing her covers off she slipped from her bed and found her robe, wandering off to the one quiet corner of the mansion she had found early on. The window looked over the estate, a recliner there and a bookshelf stocked with all the books left behind by people over the years. Looking at them, she could imagine the people who had left them behind, down to the book of Irish Folktales left by Theresa.

Smiling, she ran her fingers along the spine of a repair manual for a certain model of Harley, thinking of Logan sitting in that recliner puzzling over some ailment of his bike. Picking out one, she looked on the cover of some collection of Sunday funnies. Sure enough she found the name written in glitter pen on the inside cover, To Jubilee From Marie, dated two holiday seasons past. Settling down to read through the comics, she saw a movement on the lawn as two soul crept out alone.

Holding her page with her thumb she closed the book and watched, wondering just who they were. The romances of the kids in her care always left her feeling enamoured, from the kisses the youngest boys or girls threw out with the peals of laughter oftheir peers to the smoldering looks passed between the oldest students she taught. Feeling a voyeur she turned away and set the book back on the shelf, walking down the halls to find another thing that always helped her settle down when restless.

Quietly taking the steps to the main floor, she passed the den and saw a boy there watching television alone. Creeping in she knelt down against the back of the sofa and looked to see just what he was watching this time.

"Hello Miss Blaire." Jones said quietly, blinking once to change the channel.

"I think I saw that there's a Planet of the Apes marathon tonight, have you ever watched that?" Alison asked with a look to the quiet boy.

"I didn't like that movie." Jones replied.

"Which one?" Alison asked curiously.

Jones looked up in question, Alison stealing the television guide and the remote that sat nearby to find it. Flipping through the channels she lingered with him to see him looking interested after a while, clearly only having seen that one remake. Ruffling his hair she left him alone and made her way through the school to her own private retreat at these hours, the class she taught from. Finding her keys in her robe she was puzzled to find it unlocked but sure she had locked it earlier after catching up on some work. Stepping in she looked to the instruments on their stands and wondered which she might practice tonight.

Admiring the cello, she felt something was missing as she looked about the class. Clapton was nowhere to be seen and Lennon was gone, even Freddy had left her. The posters of some of her inspiration had been stolen, feeling shocked that anyone in the school could do something like that. Rushing out into the hall she looked around and wondered just who it could be when she noticed the trail of glitter running down the hall.

"Bingo." Alison said before following after it.

Almost feeling silly following the trail she found it leading down to a stretch of hall she had visited often as of late, leading right in past his door. Thinking it odd that his light was on at this hour she knocked at the door and waited.

"Jono?" Alison asked, the voices she had heard inside going quiet.

Opening the door fearing the worst, wondering if some mean spirited prank was being played, she looked in to see two students staring at her looking so much as deer caught in the headlights. Jubilee was at the back of the television, while Pete had a brush in one hand and an album cover in the other. With no sign of Jono she felt her temper rise.

"What is going on here?!" Alison yelled, looking around the room and taking in everything that had been done.

Where the walls had been bare before, Freddy stood immortalised in acrylic paint with Clapton and Lennon nearby. So many albums had been copied alike, the latest still unfinished as Pete stood there frozen mid stroke. Jubilee leapt to her feet and stood defensively in front of the boy who towered over her.

"It was my idea! He's an innocent dupe, a patsy!" Jubilee cried out.

Stepping in and looking at everything that had been done to the room, her fears were forgotten and she felt her heart in her throat spotting the shelf that had been hung with an assortment of dvds and books on it, taking note of the old snes sitting atop the tv and realizing just what Jubilee had been fiddling with behind it. Pete looked to her, Alison just smiling to him and letting him get back to the latest work he toiled with on the wall.

"So...we cool?" Jubilee asked catching the exchange.

"Maybe if you tell me just what you're doing in Jono's room with him nowhere to be found." Alison asked.

Jubilee flopped against the sofa and let out a relieved sigh, looking around the room and smiling. Alison had to agree it looked better, the walls bearing graffiti covered in places by the portraits inspired by her stolen posters. Noticing them on the bed rolled carefully, she wandered over to settle down next to them on the unused bed.

"I can finish this tomorrow..." Pete said excusing himself after popping the lids back on the paint and resting the brushes in a muddled glass of water.

Watching him carefully put the album back with the others, he showed himself out leaving just herself and Jubilee in the room. Alison had to wonder just how the petite troublemaker had drafted the gentle giant, known as a peacemaker school over and to those few as an artist of the first rank that the walls stood testament to.

"Maybe I should ask how you got in actually, and to my class room and a few others by the look of things." Alison asked in a curious tone, spying the usual art supplies locked up in that one class.

"Uh...these?" Jubilee said and pulled out a pouch from her back pocket.

"Are those lock picks?" Alison asked surprised.

"Uh...these, no. Totally not, they're uh...expert level skeleton keys." Jubilee said with a cocky grin.

"That answers that, now...just what are you doing?" Alison asked.

Jubilee looked around the room and suddenly looked a lot smaller, curling up on the sofa to look around the room. Alison could tell she had hit upon something and beckoned the girl over to the bed. Looking stubborn at first she walked over and settled down in one bounce. Thinking back to the words Ororo had spoken earlier in the day, Alison had to wondered just what their fates had been.

"His room bugged me to the max, I mean when I came to go have him check on Mare he was just sitting in the dark playing his guitar with the tube on static. I, I heard he doesn't need to sleep, but like even Jones has the den." Jubilee explained quickly.

"So like, when we were at the thrift shop I saw some stuff, kinda like a house warming gift ya know? Some old super nes with all the classics, Mario Kart, Donkey Kong Country and some Final Fantasy. Even found some dvds, got Snatch, Conan, uh...Detroit Rock City. Just some stuff to ya know... he can do something with." Jubilee carried on.

"I think he'll appreciate that a lot, he looked like he was having fun today when you challenged him." Alison said softly, reaching a hand out to pull the girl closer.

"I had to do something about the walls, but like just a coat of paint would be lame...so I told Pete I'd owe him like four favours if he'd come and help. They just reminded me too much..." Jubilee started only to grow quiet.

"What did they remind you of?" Alison asked in a hushed voice, running a hand through her hair tenderly.

"They reminded me of the last foster place I was at, just four walls and a bed. They...weren't mean, but I well, I spent a lot of time in my room cause I'd spout off. It looked way too much like that, I didn't like thinking of him just sitting there in the dark like that." Jubilee whispered, her tears betraying her as they stained her makeup.

Pulling her into her lap, Alison held her and hugged her knowing she had joined her with her tears spilling down her cheeks. That this school could gather such extraordinary children had Alison knowing she had made the right choice coming to teach, and swearing she'd have to press Ororo tomorrow morning for details in their usual casual meeting. For now though she just was glad that the girl she held in her arms had made friends with Marie and Jono alike, even Logan who she could tell could use a dose of her spunk in his life. Swearing to do as she had said in the thrift shop, she was going to make friends with this pixie powder keg starting right now.

"Sweet dreams kid." Alison whispered feeling the girl in her arms nod off after a time, the two just sitting together and taking comfort in each others nearness.

Helping her under the covers of the bed, she tucked her in and turned off the light. Nestling down on the sofa she pulled her robe about herself like a blanket, sleep finally finding herself after a time.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's Note : Just another short little warm fuzzy moment, this time Alison making friends with the resident firecracker and company. Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

Standing at the door with the halls of the school lost to shadows, she watched him walk off after their time together. The confessions they shared out at the edge of the trees had been a bitter sweet moment for them both, painful pasts bringing them closer. Slipping a wool glove free, Marie pressed her hand to the glass and relished the cool touch against her bare skin. He had expressed a longing to play his guitar as they parted, still enjoying the quiet evening herself too much to retire for the night. Clasping her hand, she looked to the fogged afterimage left after her touch, running a finger through it before wandering off.

Slipping her glove back on, more to ward off the chill, she could already see the hint of frost on the lawn catching the light cast by the lamps dotting the old estate. It held a magic all it's own spying the trail she left behind, coming finally to the stone walk that would lead on to a usual haunt. As she neared she saw foggy breath wafting on the still evening air, amber light casting a shadow down the walk. It didn't surprise her to find him there, but with a breath taken she didn't smell the usual aroma she would find, just the hint smoke from the chimney. Rounding the corner she saw him there dressed in a flannel jacket and stubbornly refusing to wear a hat.

"Hi." Marie said softly.

Looking to her from behind a dog eared paperback, Logan gave a beckoning nod as he sat there on the brick and stone rail of the stairs. Tiptoing up them, Marie leaned against her accustomed patch of wall beside him.

"What's got you up at this hour?" Logan asked, his thumb running along a page to flip it.

"Seemed like a nice night for a walk." Marie confessed, just not saying with who.

As if just taking note of the crisp air and the starry sky, Logan looked around and gave a slight nod in agreement. Leaning forward to steal a glance at the cover, she smiled thinking it suited her image of him, skipping forward to rest against the stairs and stare up to the night sky for a time.

"Poetry?" Marie asked after a look to him.

"Yep." Logan softly replied, his eyes looking over the book again, a playful hint of challenge in them.

"Is it any good?" Marie asked.

"Yep." Logan said after a long pause, another page turned only for his thumb to pinch the pages as he let it dangle between his knees.

"Don't stop on my account." Marie said honestly fearing she might have interrupted him.

"Nah, kinda nice just to take a break and let it all sink in." Logan said, giving her a playful slap with the book.

With moue of feigned offence she spun to lean over the rail and stare him down, Logan just eyeing her in kind. Offering her the book, she took it and smiled before hopping up on the rail to flip to a random page and start reading.

"Just my opinion, but it's better to start at the start." Logan said, reaching to pull her close amidst a few laughs as his questing fingers found ticklish places.

Never fearing his touch, always gentle despite his gruff demeanor, she settled down with him resting her head against his chest. Laying there with her legs dangling over the rail, she struggled with the pages, her gloved fingers fumbling until he reached down to flip the first for her.

"You just butt your head whenever ya need one turned." Logan said as he gave her a pat.

Listening to him reading with her in a whisper of his gravelly voice, Marie knew she wasn't alone feeling moved by the prose. His voice accented everything she read, giving the first of many light butts against his chest in request for a page to be turned. The night was full of magic moments for her, from listening to records with Jono and their confessions before, to this tender one shared. Feeling her spirits renewed, a peace fell over her with a knowledge she was ready to move on.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Turning the key to his door to find it unlocked though he had been sure he had locked it, the first thing Jono noticed was the lingering scent of paint taking him back to childhood days of school and back alleys oddly enough. Reaching a hand for the light, he stopped short hearing a hushed whisper calling for quiet.

'_Alison?' Jono questioned for her alone, noticing her presence in the darkness._

"Close the door." Alison whispered, Jono doing just that as quiet as could be.

Loosening the straps of his chest, light spilled dispelling the darkness to see her laying on his sofa looking up to him. Her eyes fell upon his chest, a bit of sadness in her gaze he felt but too somehow finding beauty at the sight.

'_Lookin' for me, luv?' Jono voiced, settling down on the sofa with her and wondering just why she wasn't on the bed instead._

"Wasn't planning on it, but I ended up stumbling in on a surprise meant for you." Alison whispered, a yawn interrupting her at a point.

Feeling her mischief clearly and a sense of pride, he looked about his room and took notice for the first time just the reason for the aroma of paints. Climbing to his feet he reached out, tapping a finger against it and finding it still just the slightest hint damp. Like back alley bars he had played in, the walls had been painted in graffiti. Spotting the albums he reached out to touch one, slowly spinning to take it all in. His television sat at an odd angle, of all things resting on top of it a super nes half way hooked up.

Even a shelf had been added with a mix of books and dvds, running a finger along them to pull one out, some secondhand paperback. Looking down to her, he saw her just smiling fondly at him from her prone place on the sofa.

'_What...who...' Jono stumbled for words, just seeing her point off to the bed._

Realizing just how distracted he had been with it all, he felt for the first time the other swirl of emotions and teasing thoughts hinting at dreams, quietly stepping up to his bed then. Curled up in the blankets a slight form lay with only a shock of black hair poking from them. Slipping the covers back, he was only half surprised at who he found laying there sleeping peacefully, her waking presence usually filling a room as if to make up for her tiny self.

"She said it was a house warming gift..." Alison whispered from the sofa having leaned over to watch.

As fondly as she said it, he caught an undercurrent of melancholy mixed in that left him wondering. Settling the blanket back and brushing his surprising but welcome guest's hair, he sat down at the edge of the bed. With his eyes wandering the walls he admired the covers that littered them and the likenesses captured, spying hidden in all the initials PR.

'_The backpack?' Jono questioned, Alison just nodding with a silly smile writ across her lips._

"For her to know and you to find out." Alison whispered, reaching out to poke him to punctuate the statement.

'_Why?' Jono asked lastly, amazed at how much had been done._

"Well, you can ask her in the morning. I think it'd be rude to wake her after everything she's done, and from the rumors that go around the school you do that at your own risk." Alison teased, resting her hand on his knee and giving a squeeze.

'_You crashing in my pad too?' Jono asked seeing how sleepy she really looked._

"There's some silly school rule about girls and boys not sleeping in the same room, I'll chaperone." Alison whispered, a yawn at the end as she curled back up on the sofa.

Rising to his feet, Jono walked about and let his jacket fall from his shoulders to lay it across her while watching his light dance in her eyes. Mouthing a silent thank you, she settled back down to sleep with hardly any time passing until he felt her drift off. Finding his way to the recliner, he sat down and tightened the straps on his chest bringing darkness to the room again. By feel alone he found his headphones and threw them on, picking up his guitar and turning on the amp. With the volume turned low lest the music escape, he thought of the day and the endless parade of moments that had welcomed him to call this place home. Playing for those moments he sought to etch them on his wounded soul feeling the pain and guilt he had lived with for so long slowly soothed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Author's note - Just another short one, but it just felt right. Hope to have more soon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

The chill of the night had finally gotten the best of her after a time, heading off to bed with Logan bidding her to _'Sleep tight Kid'_ as he always did. Her room was empty when she came back, wondering just where her friend had gotten off too. Looking out the window, she knew at least she wouldn't be out there tonight having given up sleeping in the tree house. That the photograph sat on the nightstand spoke that she couldn't be far. Lighting a few candles on her desk, Marie settled down on her bed with the box of albums picking through wondering just what she might play next.

"Huh, what's a B side?" Marie asked, noticing a listing there that was filled with titles of more songs.

The player sat on a chair, the speakers hastily hooked up and sitting on her desk with the candles atop. Turning the volume low, she gently picked up the record that she and Jono had listened to, flipping it over to see the very same listing held in the centre. Setting it back down just as he had shown her, gently placing the needle just where it need be, she started the record anew and turned the volume up just a notch.

Guitars started playing, the reverb of the bass joined by the drums calling a beat. Curling up on her bed Marie waited in anticipation, Alison suddenly joining with the rest to sing her heart out. Fighting against the urge to crank it up a notch, Marie fell against her bed with her chin in her hands and her feet kicked up behind her to just close her eyes and listen. She could almost imagine being there in the crowd, Dazzler up on stage and thinking even of Jono playing the guitar as she had seen him done once only to have him promise to do again for her.

Singing along to the chorus as she learned it, the songs played in a heady march into the early hours of the morning. With the dying of the last note of the final chord, Marie found herself lost to a landscape of music and poetry as she lay on her bed. The hiss of the record as it rolled around was the only sound aside from her own breath. Sighing, she rolled off her bed to snuff the candles, reaching for the switch of the player when the first new note sprang forth.

It was nothing like any of the songs she had listened to, just a guitar playing alone filled with longing and something else. Falling on the edge of her bed she listened to it in the darkness with the smoky aroma of the snuffed candles filling the room. Thinking it sad at first, as it played on it became uplifting and melodic, loving she thought. Looking to the album cover in the dim light she counted back the songs but couldn't find any that harkened to this piece.

The record had been littered with hidden gems, just as Tommy had said, played between songs. Sometimes out takes while other times just snippets of Alison joking with her band mates, but of all those gems this was a diamond. Listening raptly she let the music fill her, touch her and toy with her emotions. A tear accompanied the end, knowing then just what she had listened to, a love song.

Clicking the player off, she gingerly took the vinyl up, carefully slipping it back in its cover. Looking for a place it deserved, the tattered box would be an insult and her tiny desk was full. Spying a place finally, promising to set a certain person down to listen to it too, she rested it next to a picture frame knowing it was in good company with the smiling faces that greeted her.

"Where every a got off to, sleep tight Jubilee." Marie whispered, ready for a nights rest and hoping to have it filled with dreams inspired by the day.

* * *

Jogging down the hall, Marie had already been to Alison's room only to find the door open a crack and it's lady away. She had checked the few places she thought she might find her, even having popped in to ask Ororo. In the end she knew only one place she might be, likely visiting Jonothon. Turning a corner she nearly ran straight into a towering figure, ducking at the last second and tumbling to the floor.

"Oof!" Marie cried, her butt tender and her palms stinging.

"I'm sorry Marie." Pete said, offering her a hand up.

Helped to her feet, she looked to see him holding a box under one arm filled with all sorts of brushes and paints. He looked almost bashful, as if he'd been caught in some deed he shouldn't have been, or that perhaps wasn't meant to be known. The hunt for Alison was put on hold as her curiosity got the better of her.

"What brings you down ta this neck o' the school Pete?" Marie asked as she walked along side him.

"A bit of unfinished business." Pete replied enigmatically.

She was about to press him for details when he surprised her, stopping at the very door she had been heading to. Knocking softly, they could hear the sound of hushed conversation inside, the lock unbolted and the door opened. Jono met them there with a finger raised in askance for quiet, the room dark behind him. Stepping in, they could see the television was on and at a volume so quiet they couldn't hear it for the tread of their feet. Upon the sofa, Alison sat curled up in a blanket waving to them, Jono settling back off in his recliner.

"I thought I'd find ya here." Marie whispered.

"If this is a bad time, I could come back." Pete said quietly, Jono just shaking his head.

'If you need the light you just might have to wake her up mate.' Jono voiced, a hint of amusement laced within.

With her eyes growing accustomed to the dim light cast by the television, Marie finally noticed the walls and the changes to the room, a hand raised to her lips in awe. Looking to both Jono and then Alison, she could tell they were enjoying themselves with her questioning looks.

"When did...?" Marie asked, the pair just sharing a look.

'Somewhere in between us listening to records and going for a walk luv." Jono voiced, Marie feeling a deep sense of appreciation in him.

"The mastermind is still sleeping." Alison whispered, pointing off to the bed in the corner.

For how dark it was, Marie hadn't even noticed the slight form under the covers, instantly recognizing who it was having shared a room with her for as long as she had. Wanting to just see the room in it's full glory and knowing the girl had to get woken up anyway, Marie walked to the light switch and gave everyone a moment to ready themselves. Flicking it, light flooded the room after a buzzing hum of the florescent lamp springing to life. Mumbled protests sounded from the bed, the covers pulled further up until the very last of her vanished. Hardly believing the transformation to the room in such little time, Marie stepped aside as Pete set down his things before an unfinished section.

"So this was why you weren't in your room?" Marie asked of Alison.

"Had to play chaperone, I got to know your friend a little better last night." Alison said with a fond look to the bed.

"That one is always full of surprises." Marie replied, walking up to the bed and falling heavily onto it.

Letting her sleep for now, Marie turned to Alison and remembered the reason she was looking for her originally. She longed to know about that last song on the album, to know why such a beautiful piece had been hidden and left unnamed.

"I finished listening to the album last night." Marie started, a look to Jono as she found him looking to her.

Alison followed gaze, smiling to Jono who suddenly bore a clouded look, his hand reaching for his guitar if only for something to busy himself. Marie could tell something had been passed between them, wondering if he had said something for Alison alone or if it was something that needed words to express.

"All of it?" Alison asked with a look back to Marie.

"I almost turned it off before it got to that...that beautiful piece." Marie softly said, remembering how moved she had been and longing to listen to it again.

"That was always a favourite of mine, though I still don't think I ever did it justice." Alison said, looking to Jono again.

"It was beautiful, but, but what is it called?" Marie asked.

"You'd have to ask who wrote it, the person who I first heard play it. That was the only cover I ever recorded." Alison replied.

"Then who..." Marie asked, realization striking her as she caught the meaningful looks shared between Alison and Jono.

Jono looked to her, his eyes looking lost to a painful past for a time until, holding his guitar tenderly. Something in his gaze changed, softened as he looked to her, knowing he was smiling deep in her heart. Reaching to his amp, he pulled the cord for the headphones out and turned it on. The sag of his shoulders spoke of a sigh as he looked around his room again. His fingers found the strings of his guitar, the first note setting her heart a flutter recalling the magic of the night past. As he played on, she watched him raptly as he lost himself to the music he played, his eyes closed as he called it forth from the depths of his soul. She could see Pete pause in a stoke of his brush, listening closely.

What she had heard played last night had been beautiful, touching her in a way she had never known music to, but as she listened to Jono play she couldn't deny Alison's doubts of her rendition. The first tear sprang free, nothing sad nor pained in it, falling freely down her cheek. If Jubilee still slept, Marie had no doubts of the dreams that must have been stirred to the song, remembering her own from the twilight eve when sleep had blissfully taken her. The moment she longed to deny came, Jono's fingers stilled on the strings with the notes slowly fading.

Marie walked to him as he sat there with his eyes still closed, resting her gloved hands on his as she knelt before him. Blinking twice, he looked to her with unspent tears still clinging tight, finally falling as he took her hands in his. Words couldn't express what she longed to say, the gratitude to have been in his audience as he played that, feeling he had played for her alone. A wave of emotion mirroring her own washed over her, knowing he'd opened himself up to her as she felt the warmth engulf her.

Rising from her knelt place, she pressed her lips against his bindings, knowing the beauty that he held within lay there, the warmth that filled her and washed over her lips. Somewhere she knew he must have set aside his guitar, his hands wrapping about her in an embrace as he pulled her into his lap. Her fear was gone, knowing he would never hurt her and that he was gentle enough never to let her hurt him. Breathlessly their embrace ended, staring into one anothers eyes with every thought shared between them.

"I think you two just inspired another Artist." Alison whispered.

Looking up from their shared seat in the recliner, upon the wall a new piece was being painted, a moment that must have been etched into his minds eye for he found no need to turn to them again with his gentle strokes. Sitting there with another close, they watched as Pete painted the kiss between them, amazed at the emotion captured.

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry this one took so long. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

"Next time throw a shoe at me or something." Jubilee grumbled as she dove into her breakfast.

"It's not like I was plannin' it!" Marie growled back, plating her tea bag on the saucer before adding a bit of honey.

"Says the girl that has her moment of mad macking with Jonothon immortalized on his wall." Jubilee joked, forcing a fake British accent as she said his name.

Snatching up her still piping tea bag, Marie threw it at her friend who caught it and yipped in surprise, tossing it from one hand to the other in an impromptu game of hot potato. Throwing it back, the game lasted for a few moments until a cough from in the cafeteria had them seeing Logan eyeing them for their antics. Their apologetic composure lasted all of three seconds before the started laughing.

"Ya know, most girls just give 'em a picture for their wall..." Jubilee whispered, stuffing her mouth with cocoa puffs.

"I didn't ask Pete to paint it..." Marie hissed in aggravation.

"Whatev. So, c'mon. You two an item now?" Jubilee asked.

"We're...friends." Marie said with a pause as she toyed with the word.

"With benefits?" Jubilee grinned.

"We're friends, we understand each other. He's...nice." Marie confessed.

"Girl, you and me understand each other and ya don't see me tryin' to pass saliva. You two are totally proto boy and girl and don't bullshit a bullshitter." Jubilee joked.

"Lee, Language!" Logan yelled from his place at the head table.

Rolling her eyes and turning to the man, she expressed her opinion with an exaggerated showing of her tongue and her disinterest. Marie could see the rest of the school looking to her as if she were mad, but of those that knew her they just saw another cry for attention. Catching sight of Allison hiding an obvious smile behind her napkin with the likes of Professor Xavier himself, Marie knew her friends punishment lay in the hand of the man whose affection she longed for.

"If your so keen on bullshit ya can shovel it this weekend!" Logan barked, leaning back in his chair to meet the look of disbelief Jubilee threw his way.

"What? Seriously dude, we don't like, like even got any cows!" Jubilee growled.

"Nope, but I think Missus Munroe might need a bit o' fertilizer for her gardens." Logan replied, looking to the elegant beauty sitting off at his side.

"It's...not really the time of the year for that Logan." Ororo remarked.

"Well, I'm sure somewhere in this neck o' the woods, there's a stable that needs muckin'." Logan said with a shrug, grasping his cup of coffee and pounding back a long swig.

"You gonna be there to supervise me every minute?" Jubilee asked, raising her head in challenge with a determined set to her lips.

"Yep." Logan said, though the first murmurs of interest washed through the crowd.

"Good." Jubilee grinned, turning back to her cereal as her sparing partner seemed to notice the trap he'd fallen into.

"Sh...oot." Logan started, finishing albeit differently with the arched eyebrow Ororo raised towards him.

Though neither appeared to have won this latest match, Marie shared a look with Pete and the younger Theresa who was sputtering with giggles. Doing her best to avoid the looks of both Bobby and Kitty thrown her way, she set about work on her grapefruit and cheerios instead trying to think of when the punishment would be met out.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Really?" Allison asked, simply not believing her ears.

"I've already phoned and settled the matter, it will let Logan meet out his detention and allow the students a time to enjoy themselves as I used to as a boy." Charles assured, the impromptu meeting of the school staff joining in his study.

"I think it is a wonderful idea Charles." Ororo added, looking between the joined staff.

"Why do I think ya just want to see me gettin' what's comin' to me?" Logan growled, chewing on an unlit cigar and having a strong hankering for lighting it up then.

"I think it could be a good outing for the entire school." Charles said, though the emphasis on one word had them all looking to the empty chairs that they couldn't bring themselves to fill or remove.

"Now I know ya got something up yer sleeve, well...so long as it gets him outta the boathouse I'll play yer game." Logan said with a heavy breath, snatching a box of matches from his shirt pocket to light one up in complete disregard.

"I've already handled that matter too, I think it could do us all a world of good." Charles stated in that way he had of making the world always seem a better place than it was.

"Man, I haven't been horse back riding since high school!" Alison cheered, looking between her peers.

"The circus was the last I enjoyed myself atop a galloping steed." Kurt recalled.

Ororo herself held her tongue and just looked enigmatic, though for those following her gaze they could see a picture upon the wall with the years peeled back to reveal a slip of a girl with dazzling blue eyes and ivory hair standing next to a much younger Charles Xavier beside a beautiful mare.

"Can't rightly think I know o' any time I've been ridin' a horse though I can think o' a few bars that served up a burger that might o' whinnied more than it mooed." Logan remarked, Ororo and Alison looking to him aghast.

"I'll ask you not to relate that to the children. Ladies, if you could round them up as they say, we're expected for no later than the noon hour." Charles said, gaining control over the meeting.

"High noon?" Logan chuckled, a toothy grin joining his own from the ever theatric Kurt.

"They are not...?" Kurt asked, waving his hands over his visage that belied his gentle nature.

"They are old family friends Kurt, you needn't worry." Charles assured.

"Oh my god this is going to be so fun, we have to bring some instruments. I haven't done Rock A Billy in years!" Alison cheered, snatching Ororo and rushing off.

With the men of the staff looking to another, they wondered just what they had unleashed but had to admire the enthusiasm of their latest addition. If there was one thing they all knew the school could use, it was a bit of that happiness and good natured fun that had been missing ever since the return from Alkali Lake.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

If there was one thing she had come to realize over the years, it was when the Professor talked to you in your head it was that somewhere the shit had hit the fan. After hearing him out, she had put on her best front and played the role everyone expected of her as she shirked off her friends. Marie had been the hardest, but spying the tall slender Brit heading off with his guitar had answered that as she pushed her girl off. Heading off to her room, she enjoyed a cup of butterscotch pudding and chatted with her parents as she tried to find the strength for the task she'd been set.

"Still couldn't wait till lunch Mom." Jubilee said in the quiet of her room, playing over the day the picture had been taken once again in her head trying to etch it forever into her soul.

"I know dad, I'm just stalling, sheesh." Jubilee remarked, scraping at the very last bits hidden in the bottom of her cup.

Nearby sat a record, one Marie had told her about and it's hidden gems. Taking it from the sleeve, she flipped it over and set it down on the record player and remembered back to a childhood when her father would do his reading of the days papers while Mom sat reading her journals. Resting the needle just where it should be, she heard the first notes playing and looked back to the photo sitting at the night stand.

"Friend said this is really groovy, don't ask. I know it ain't the jazz you so loved Dad, but...give it a go. I'll see ya tonight, I...got someone I gotta go talk to. Love you both." Jubilee said, standing at the door as she tried not to wonder what her life would have been like otherwise.

The trip stated easily enough as she rushed off out wearing her shit kickers and a big old jacket she'd found at some trendy store, faux fur and bright yellow. Most everyone joked she'd killed Big Bird to make it, but she always had a comeback that it wasn't feathers and enjoyed the working of their minds as they tried and failed to come up with a come back. Hands stuffed in her pockets with fingerless gloves, a pair of bright pink earmuffs keeping her warm, she let the chipper front she put on fade after getting past the trees and onto the trail that lead down to the lake.

Crunching through leaves and stomping through puddles, she found her way down to the lake and stared in dread at the old Boat House thinking of the task that had been set to her. She knew he was home, his bike was parked out front sporting a fresh coat of wax, still seeing the kit he always used sitting out on the dock. Bitting her lip and clenching her fists, she willed herself the courage to tramp down the trail and go knock on the door.

"Mister Summers?" Jubilee asked, hating how her voice squeaked after knocking.

Listening to the lapping waves washing against the shore and the chatter of a squirrel in a tree, she held her hand poised with her knuckles against the wood of the door trying to rap at it again having found no answer. He had to be home, she could smell the wood stove burning inside and something that had her stomach growling away, but she couldn't bring herself to knock again nor call as she waited counting out the seconds. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, Three Mississippi.

At seven of the ten count she had given before running off the door was pulled open and she fell on her butt, looking up to the scruffy visage of her former primp and proper teacher. He had stubble that put Logan to shame, his hair unkempt and a pair of ruby quartz aviator glasses covering his deadly gaze. Everything she'd been asked to do vanished from her mind as she stared at him with her mind drawing a blank, just wanting to paff and run like when she'd been out on the streets. Instead he offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Hello Jubilee." Scott said softly, holding her hand in his as they stood with only the threshold standing between them.

Clenching her free hand into a fist and wishing she had worn a pair of sunglasses just so he couldn't see how close to tears she was, she blinked them away and set her jaw stubbornly and called on every bit of gumption she had in spades.

"We're going horseback riding, the Prof totally wants you to come. Well, they're going horseback riding, I've got detention." Jubilee started, taking a breath as she readied herself.

Scott looked to her and she swore she could see him smile, just a crack of his pressed lips that had her thinking he might be showing some of his old self. Smiling despite her worries and fears, she blinked away the last of the threatening tears and knew just how to throw a bit of fuel on the fire.

"Totally detention, can ya believe it? Used to be a honour student. I was mouthing off to the new guy, washisname, ya know he totally looks like he ain't seen a hair cut since Regan as in office." Jubilee explained, putting on a bored front as she stood there with Scott.

"Logan?" Scott asked, a crease of his brows showing the first sign of worry.

"Yeah, Logan. Ya know he's got a bigger stick up his behind than you, I can't even lip off cause he's got those freaking super ears of his. Was totally cheering up my girl and I might have...dropped the B word." Jubilee carried on, blowing a breath out of her lips that had them flapping.

"Bullshit?" Scott asked, genuinely smiling now.

"Hey, I didn't say nothing now, and I'll just forget you said anything to my young impressionable self and we'll just say ya owe me a pass once ya get back to bein' Mister Summers." Jubilee said, looking to him over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Deal." Scott remarked, the stiffness that had been in him eased as he leaned against the frame to look to his one time student.

"Now Logan's all, if I like bullshit so much I can start shovelling it and he's all, well, gotta be some stables needin' being mucked somewhere. So like doncha know the Prof is all, we're going horseback riding just so Logan can have me shovelling shit...cashing in that pass right now by the way." Jubilee said, spinning on her feet to stare down her former teacher.

"That was fast." Scott chuckled, Jubilee feeling her heart swell at the sound.

"Totally worth it. But like, ya wanna know how I got ol' Logan in the end and you'll love this." Jubilee carried on with a beaming smile.

"Totally." Scott joked, a faux So Cal accent forced as he spoke.

"I was like, dude you gonna be there with me the whole time and he's all growly and Yeah, of course. That, as they say, is how I got him!" Jubilee finished with a pointed finger and a triumphant cheer.

"So Logan has to babysit you shovelling horseshi...droppings?" Scott asked.

"Yep." Jubilee beamed.

Reaching out to ruffle her hair and pull her up against him for a long and heartfelt hug, Scott held her close and felt the first few tears fall down his cheeks as she returned it in kind with her arms wrapping about his waist.

"Did you want to stay for lunch?" Scott asked, looking down to her in his arms.

"What's cooking?" Jubilee asked, her stomach betraying her with a growl.

"Fresh caught lake trout, I can always cut up some more spuds for fires." Scott revealed.

"Sounds delish. Just as long as we get back by the time they're gonna leave, I don't need to be late for my detention." Jubilee said, not caring as she sniffled.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time." Scott said, eying his bike that sat at the edge of the dock even as he lead his once again student into his home.

-=+=–=+=–=+=—=+=–=+=–=+=-

The rumbling growl of a bike ripping through the woods drew the attention of many as the stood around loading up the cars, trucks and vans of the school. Of them all one man looked up with a raised eyebrow and a grin as he recognized the sound instantly and offered a look to the Headmaster. Charles to his credit looked innocent, being helped into the back of the convertible with the aid of Pete.

"I take it your riding with him?" Logan asked of Marie, nodding to Jonothon who stood with her.

"Yes, why?" Marie asked with a touch of indignation.

"Well, was gonna offer ya a spot on m'bike but if yer heart is set..." Logan teased with a chuckle.

From the tree line now everyone could see a sight they hadn't expected, nor a man as he ripped up the lawn with a yellow clad girl clutching to him tightly. Both sporting a open faced helmet, Scott pulled up to the convoy and parked near Logan as he cut the engine.

"Summers." Logan greeted, looking to the pair.

"Logan." Scott greeted, offering his hand.

Looking the man up an down, he took it in his hand shook it hard and strong and took satisfaction as he saw no wince or flinch in the other man's face. Looking to the girl that still clung to him, he leaned in close to inspect her.

"That helmet fit?" Logan asked, Jubilee nodding eagerly.

"I wouldn't endanger my students." Scott hissed, Logan looking on him with a self satisfied smile.

"Good, Chuck told me ya know just where we're goin' anyways so you can make sure she's ready for her bit o' shovelin'." Logan said, turning to walk off without waiting for a reply.

Having watched the whole scene, Alison stood apart from the rest wondering just which of the assorted cars and trucks she was to take when she found herself in the company of a peer. Taking the helmet pressed against her, she slipped it on and found it to be a good fit as he stalked off to his bike.

"Need a lift?" Logan asked as he straddled his bike.

"How do I know we're going in the same direction?" Alison asked, walking up to the bike with a sway to her hips.

"I thought gettin' lost was half o' the fun." Logan remarked, holding her gaze as she climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped her arms about him.

"Maybe another time babe, I think we owe a few folks here." Alison replied, looking off to where Marie and Jono stood, to where Jubilee sat in kind with Scott.

"Spoilsport." Logan chuckled.

Revving his engine and ripping off down the lane, a glance showed him another tearing off after him amidst squeals and peals of laughter. Enjoying the press of her body against him and the feel of her breath against his neck, he thought of another who meant the world to him and hoped she had found just what she was looking for in that kindred soul. Roaring down the winding roads and watching the leaves cast off as he passed, he enjoyed the game of cat and mouse with the man behind him feeling a comradery he hadn't understood until he felt it was too late, so glad in to know just then there was still hope as he swore to the woman they had both loved in their own ways to be there for him as he rejoined them.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's note : I promise some more Marie/Jono next chapter and I'm sorry this one too so long. I got a feel for where I want to take this story, and I hope you all enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Marie laughed running along with Jono.

The memory of laughter brushed her mind full of the vivid merriment he felt, still taking her a while to get used to it all but loving how much more intimate it made it all. She didn't even need to say anything, all she had to do was let the thoughts run errant and he'd pick them from the psonic ether that they drifted through. A day away from the school was just the thing she needed, walking through the painted forests with the leaves crunching underfoot.

"_Everyone else looked to be ready for some riding._" Jono voiced, keeping pace as they bounded through the trees.

"I like watching horses rather than riding them, none o' that tack on them so I can imagine them free to race the wind." Marie said, slowing her pace now that they had put some space between them and the rest.

Smiling with his eyes, Jono nodded his head as they walked along, Marie feeling only what could be his asking for her permission. Having her curiosity piqued, she let him in as they stood there under the boughs of a maple. Closing her eyes, a memory not her own came to her then of a countryside that both was familiar yet a place she had never been. Crammed in the back of a car she sat with her hand out the window riding the wind, rolling over a hill to view the meandering hills that stretched to the blue sky.

Off to the side horses of russet coats stood indifferent to them as they drove along, all aside for one young foal that raced them along the stone fence. It skipped and jumped, it's mane drifting in the breeze. It looked almost disappointed as they eventually outpaced it, spinning about to rush off to the rest with exuberant energy. A look to the rearview showed a face that surprised her, not her own but one she recognized in the eyes, Jono years younger laughing with his mates.

"Wow..." Marie whispered, opening her eyes to stare up at him.

"_We were out to the countryside for a holiday, what you said reminded me of it_." Jono voiced with fondness.

"Thank you, for sharing that." Marie said softly, realizing somewhere she had taken his hands in hers.

"_We'd always go looking for the foal heading down that stretch, hoping to race it again. I haven't thought about that in years. It just looked so.._." Jono sent, filled with a longing for those times again.

"Happy." Marie finished, taking a step to close the distance between them.

Standing so near, she could feel that warmth that welled within him, the word itself not feeling right but the only way she could describe it. Taking a hand to rest it against the bindings of his chest, she thought of the beauty locked away behind his mask. She knew well how that roiling energy had ruined his life, wrecked his visage and nearly consumed him. That night they had shared their tales she longed to help him see the beauty in it, to set him free in a way she longed for herself. His hand found hers and guided it to a buckle, loosening it and then another.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked warily looking up to him with her hand on yet another buckle.

"_Yes_." Jono replied, helping her with the last as the leather bindings fell limp and loose.

The psonic flames flickered and licked her fingers with her hand so near, dancing like flames burning of the same autumn colours of the leaves that flew through the breeze. Holding his hand in her own she looked off down the woodland trail to where a hill hid the horizon, thinking back to the memory he had shared with her.

"Lets go look up over that hill, maybe we can find another foal or filly to race." Marie said with a smile for the both of them as she lead the way.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Alright kid, lunch break." Logan called from the end of the stalls.

Eyeing the one stallion in particular named Cheeky, Jubilee figured she knew just where the bastard got his name after the three times he'd bit her when she had dropped her guard. Flipping him off with a double fisted salute, she'd take whatever Logan could and would dish out for the pleasure of her little act of revenge. Tilting her head, she looked up to the man and immediately burst out in a fit of giggles spying two pieces tissue blocking up his nostrils.

"Oh my god what's that?!" Jubilee cried out, pointing past him.

As Logan turned to look, Jubilee pulled out her phone quickly and had it ready when he turned back to her in question. Snapping the photo, she danced out of his reach and slipped it back into her back pocket.

"I'm not sure which is more hilarious, that you fell for that or that you got tissue shoved up your nose." Jubilee laughed, ignoring his posturing as he loomed over her with his arms crossed.

"Yuck it up kid, that shi..cra...stuff is ripe." Logan growled.

"Hey, I've been the one shovelling it, preach it to the choir." Jubilee groused, sniffing herself.

"So ya think you've learned yer lesson?" Logan asked.

"Heck no, why? Ya tired o' watchin' me shovelling excrement?" Jubilee grinned up at him.

"Well, lets just pretend ya said yes and get the heck outta here before the wind goes shiftin' again. Cute o' you takin' the long way around with those wheelbarrows each trip just so ya could amble on past me." Logan smirked, leading her off.

"Hey, quality control is your department. Man, I need a shower asap. I hope this smell washes out." Jubilee grumbled, giving her shirt a sniff.

"Ya just might be outta luck, I don't think gasoline would get that stench out unless ya threw a match on it." Logan chuckled, pointing off to a picnic table.

Finding a hose dragged out to it with a bar of soap sitting nearby, she washed her hands in the freezing water and was about to wipe them off on her shirt when she caught herself. Walking over to Logan, she towelled off on him.

"Glad I could be o' service." Logan remarked.

"Wow, nice pecs dude, so like what's for eats?" Jubilee asked flopping down on the bench.

Logan pointed off to the farm house to where Scott was walking out with a tray of burgers and buns. Waving at him, she waited as he got near and took some perverse pleasure in the wrinkle of his noses catching the aroma wafting off her from her hard work.

"Good thing there's no cows around, that would be some major bad karma." Jubilee rambled as she fixed herself a burger, slipping cheese on both sides and crossing her pickles.

Digging in, she looked between Logan and Scott sensing some bit of tension between the two. Kicking her feet and scuffing her soles, she started to hum to herself if only to fill the quiet that had fallen so suddenly.

"So..." Logan started, making some meaty monster of a burger with three patties.

"How's our students punishment going?" Scott offered, making himself a simple one of just ketchup and diced onions.

"I think she learned her lesson." Logan said with a look to her.

"Totally, lesson learnt, yup." Jubilee attested, having another bite.

"Then I suppose she's free to go riding." Scott remarked, looking off to where the rest of the school was galloping around.

"Pass, I'm not getting on one of those devil animals. Biting me's bad enough, last thing I wanna do is get thrown." Jubilee grumbled.

"Maybe ya could go find out where Marie and that Jono kid snuck off to..." Logan countered, seeing the curiosity that lit up her eyes.

"What? Ya mean they ditched us? Where'd they go!?" Jubilee questioned, already leaping to her feet.

"Saw 'em headin' off inta the woods, might just find 'em if ya follow the horse trail." Logan chuckled.

Wolfing down her burger before fixing another for the road, Jubilee raced off leaving the two men alone at the picnic table. Watching her race off, they eyed another wondering who would be the first to find something to fill the silence.

"Good burgers." Logan offered up, having another bite to leave it to Scott.

"Thanks." Scott replied, having a hearty bite.

"How are ya?" Logan asked, snagging a pickle to snack on.

"Got my good days, got my bad. Good are starting to win out." Scott replied in a weary voice, looking off out to where some of the students were riding past with a guide.

"Kids have been missin' ya." Logan noted.

Scott gave a nod, his eyes pained at the mention of the children he had fought so hard to try and protect, in the end helpless to protect the one that had the largest part of his heart. Failed to protect the one who sacrificed herself to save them all.

"I've been missing them too..." Scott whispered.

"Well, when yer ready, they're waitin' for ya. Been doin' my best ta keep yer seat warm for ya, for both o' ya." Logan said.

"I think I am, for her. It's what she'd want me doing." Scott replied with a heaved sigh, reaching under his aviator glasses to rub his eyes free of the lingering tears welling in them.

"I'll have ta introduce ya to our new music teacher then, genuine rock star." Logan added with a fond chuckle.

"Would that be the lady who happened to accompany you?" Scott asked.

"Alison, apparently she's of the mind that gettin' called Miss Blaire makes her old." Logan chuckled, having heard the claptrap around the school.

"I thought she looked familiar." Scott said with slight smile.

"Didn't take ya for a fan." Logan said with a smirk.

"Someone else was once upon a time..." Scott said with a heaved sigh.

"Sorry, I didn't...ah hell." Logan offered in apology.

"No, don't...nothing to apologize for. It was when she was still in college, I surprised her with tickets. She had been working too hard and needed a break. I took her to this hole in the wall Itallian restaurant right around the corner from her campus. We caught the show, stayed right to the end for the very last encore." Scott recalled fondly, losing himself to the memory.

"Well, way I hear it Alison stashed a few things in some o' the trucks to play a lil thank you show for the folks that run this join. Might be able ta get ya in a couple o' requests, for Jean." Logan said softly.

"Thanks." Scott said, looking to Logan in a new light.

"Don't mention it. Now what say we go get outta here, still way too close ta the stables for my liking." Logan chuckled, offering his hand as he got to his feet.

"Now that you mention it..." Scott managed with a laugh, the wind shifting to carry the wafting heady aroma of horse crap.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You and Logan seem to be getting along well." Ororo said as they rode along behind a posse of students.

"You said that less like a co-worker and more like a friend looking for gossip." Alison smirked, looking to the elegant beauty next to her.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're implying." Ororo laughed lightly, smiling to Alison.

"I'm implying you're fishing, and yes...we are, aren't we?" Alison chuckled, turning back to watch the students.

"I also hear word that you were seen leaving Jonothon's room in your robe." Ororo asked.

"My, and here I thought the school already had it's gossip queen." Alison snickered.

"News has a way of travelling, I seem to recall having hear of some late night break ins to some of the classes, of some art supplies going missing." Ororo added a bit more pointedly, looking to Alison for answers.

"Well, I think the perpetrator of those break ins was a well meaning girl who's already serving her time in a way. But that does have me curious if you knew she knew how to pick locks?" Alison asked turning the tables.

"Yes, I did. For a time there was also a rather common occurrence of items going missing, it stopped around the time she knew she wasn't going to have to run away again." Ororo revealed with a mix of sadness and pride.

"Shared fates?" Alison asked.

"There was another time years before when there was a girl who wasn't so sure, so she set aside some things incase she had to run away. That girl also found a home." Ororo said with a smile, looking down to the horse she rode and gently stroked it.

"I'm glad to hear that, it's been a pleasure to meet both these girls. You should stop by Jono's room, Jubilee worked out a deal with Pete and let me tell you that boy outdid himself. I don't mind speaking for the both of us, but it's really feeling like home for us too." Alison smiled again thinking of the tribute spread out across the walls of her friends room.

"I would love to, and I'm glad too have had the pleasure to meet you too Alison, you've been a most welcome addition to the staff and as a friend." Ororo said, throwing a look over her shoulder at the thunderous sound of hooves rushing from behind.

Looking there herself, Alison had to confess she felt a flush at the vision there, Logan racing aside Scott with the two men dressed in chaps and leather vests more suiting of a ranch than the rather high society stables they were at. Wondering where they'd even gotten the get ups, she pushed the thought aside to enjoy how rugged Logan was looking as he came along side her with Scott pulling up next to Ororo.

"Ladies." Logan greeted.

Something about the smile Ororo sported had a teasing quality to it Alison found, thinking she'd be caught up in some more gossip before she knew it. With a word the weather witch gave a snap of her reins and rushed off ahead of the students with Scott giving a tip of his head in greeting before joining her. Left alone with Logan, she got back to admiring him and wondering just how he had gotten out of his guard duty.

"Figured pipsqueak learned her lesson, gave her a pass." Logan chuckled as if reading her in some way.

"Oh? Here I thought maybe you just couldn't take it anymore." Alison giggled, having heard of how heightened his senses were.

"Lil o' both." Logan chuckled with a tip of his hand to and fro.

"I was surprised how eager she looked once she knew you'd be there, most girls would be having a fit at the thought of shovelling shit, anyone in general really." Alison noted.

"Kids around here seem ta have a habit o' doin' that, surprisin' ya that is." Logan remarked, chewing on a piece of straw in lieu of his usual cigar.

"So I've come to see, but in this case I think maybe she just enjoyed the company. I can't blame her honestly." Alison laughed, smiling at Logan as she let her eyes roam.

"Easier ways ta get it, heck she's friends with Marie so she knows I don't bite. She doesn't have ta go pullin' stunts like she does ta get a minute o' my time." Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"Speaking as a former rock star, some people just like the spotlight and playing for the crowd." Alison offered, noting the thoughtful expression that fell over him.

"Thanks, gives me somethin' ta think about. I owe ya one." Logan nodded, giving her a wink.

"How about you just owe me a drink at your favourite bar." Alison offered, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Logan chuckled, cementing it with a shake.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

While it wasn't a foal or a filly, they found a horse game for racing them along the fence as they rushed back and forth tiring themselves out. Gently stroking the beautiful animal, Marie couldn't believe how affectionate and friendly she was. It made her wish she had some sugar cubes as the classic treat or just some apples to feed her, reluctantly waving goodbye but admiring her as she raced off to join the rest that stood off at a hill.

"That was amazing." Marie said still breathless, falling down in the tall grass to let her weary legs regain their strength.

"_It was_." Jono agreed, toying with a blade of grass.

Watching the way he held it between his hands, looking down to it with a hint of sadness in his eyes, Marie realized just what it was he was doing. Pulling herself up to sit lotus, she found a suitable blade and placed it between the flesh of her hands and pressed it to her hands blowing. It took a few tries but she coaxed a whistle out of it, something she hadn't done since she was a child. Looking to Jono, she saw the sadness had been banished and felt a brush of warmth and thankful feelings.

"It must be hard..." Marie whispered, letting the blade fall free.

"_I wondered why I was even still alive at first, it was...hard. I was angry, mad at the world. But somewhere through it I just swore I wasn't going to let it beat me, that I'd learn to deal with it. If I could learn to deal with it, I figured nothing would be impossible. Just had to take it a day at a time luv_." Jono whispered for her alone.

Looking to her gloved hands, Marie thought on his words feeling them ring true, all this time she'd been hiding from it and covering up. Maybe he was right and that it was possible to tame it, to learn to control it so that she could touch again without harming another. Offering him a smile, she leaned in and clasped her hand over where his lips would have been and kissed him as only she could. Once again that warmth brushed against her tickling her lips, an unheard whisper of a breath dancing through her mind.

"One day at a time." Marie smiled, snatching up another blade to whistle with.

Playing some child's tune, she watched as Jono looked off to the woods as if in searching, looking off beyond the distance. A sense of worry filled her and she didn't know if it were her own or if she was picking up another wave of his emotions he shared so freely with her.

"Jono?" Marie asked.

"_Sparkles in trouble, she's lost_." Jono voiced, climbing to his feet and offering a hand.

"Jubilee? Is she okay?" Marie asked, heaving a hitched breath.

"_Bollocks, she's treed herself and can't get down. Come on, we're the closest. Professor Xavier knows though, he's trying to calm her down._" Jono voiced, leading the way.

"What's she doing...oh god never mind, lets go!" Marie cried, figuring she could berate her friend for whatever she had gotten up to once she was safe.

Walking for twenty minutes through the dense brush, they eventually came to some grand old tree with a freshly fallen branch laying down. Looking up, they saw a speck of yellow up in the boughs that had to be Jubilee up so high she was clear above the canopy of the forest.

"Jubilee!?" Marie yelled.

"Roguey?" Jubilee called out.

"What the hell is it with you and trees!?" Marie hollered.

"I was lost, figured I'd be able to see which way to go from up here!" Jubilee yelled back.

As the breeze blew through the boughs the creaks and groans of the trees heralded another branch cracking and falling, Jono and Marie ducking and dodging it easily. Looking back up, they could just make out their wayward friend holding tightly to the trunk with her legs astraddle a branch.

"Typical Jubilee logic, oh my gawd!" Marie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you wait to yell at me until Kurt gets me down?" Jubilee growled.

"_Hope he gets here soon gel, you can sure pick your trees_." Jono added, not liking the look of the aged tree at all.

"Hindsight!" Jubilee snorted, snatching a piece of bark to throw at them.

"When's Kurt getting here?" Marie asked of Jono.

"_Soon Marie, alas Ororo couldn't risk flying for fear of the winds wrecking havoc_." The voice of Charles Xavier whispered within her mind.

Hearing another sickening crack and groan with a sudden gust of wind, Marie hoped soon would be sooner than later, already planning on whooping her friend once she was down after she made sure she was alright.

"Oh my god I'm gonna pee myself!" Jubilee shrieked.

"Don't you dare! We're right down here!" Marie screamed.

In the distance they could hear what almost sounded like the beating of a drum until they realized it was the repetitive Bamfs echoing through the woods. Feeling relieved that rescue was just moments away, Marie took a breath and tried to calm herself when she realized she'd been squeezing Jono's hand the whole while. Offering him a smile, she looked back up to her friend.

"I can hear Kurt, just hold on!" Marie yelled up.

"Like I got anything else to do!" Jubilee yelled back down, throwing another piece of bark.

"Hey! I am so gonna whoop your scrawny butt as soon as you're back down here!" Marie growled.

Appearing before them in a cloud of sinuous indigo smoke, Kurt bowed to them to then turn his gaze skyward. Vanishing once more, they saw him appear midair to take Jubilee under her arms only to vanish again. Reappearing back before them, he found for his daring rescue a hug turning frantic as the adventurous girl latched herself to him.

"It's alright, next time just wait for me and we can have some acrobatic fun together." Kurt consoled, stroking her hair.

Marie could see whatever bravado had served her friend up in the tree had burst, just a very scared girl now left in her place. Feeling that fear herself now, she joined in hugging her with Kurt, figuring she could whoop her some other time she pulled another hair brained stunt like this.

"It's okay Lee, you're back on terra firma where ya belong, we got you." Marie whispered.

"I'll take her back." Kurt whispered wordlessly, easily hefting the petite troublemaker up in his arms.

Thanking him in kind, she watched as he vanished leaving them alone in the woods. Turning to Jono, she latched onto him in a hug feeling no need to be strong anymore, relieved as he wrapped her up in his embrace.

"_How about we head back, see about getting you a cup of tea. Nothing a good cup can't fix_." Jono voiced, trailing his gloved fingers through her hair.

"Lets, thank you Jono." Marie sighed, reluctantly pulling away though finding his hand already in her own.

Trusting him to lead the way though she would have been lost, she knew all he had to do was just look for the familiar minds as follow them back to their friends.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	13. Chapter 13

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made.

As much as she loved a good cup of joe, a cup of tea helped sooth her frayed nerves and it didn't hurt that Jono was playing an acoustic duet with Alison. A bonfire had been built, somewhere the aroma of burgers cooking and corn roasting tempted her appetite. Crimson clouds faded to the indigo night with the the milky way yet to make its appearance in the late evening as the first stars of the new night slowly dotted the sky.

The claptrap around the campfire told the tale of Jubilee treeing herself and the rescue Kurt had accomplished. Figuring her friend could use a little grounding after that stunt, she had added verbatim the words 'Oh my god I'm gonna pee myself'. Everybody had a good laugh except for Jubilee who just swore revenge on them all. Watching her duck and weave her way on over with a cup of hot cider, she patted a place on her log in invitation. Instead Jubilee flopped down on the dirt and rested her head on her lap.

"Hey, I still owe you a whoopin', don't you go forgettin' now y'hear." Marie teased down to her, toying with her hair.

"Bring it." Jubilee took another sip of her cider, rocking her heels to tap her toes.

Lightly bopping her on the head, Marie saw just how subdued she was from her ususal energetic self. Absently stroking her fingers through her hair, they sat together watching the show in the warmth of the fire.

"So, just what did you and your hot British musician not-boyfriend get up to huh?" Jubilee asked.

"We just went for a stroll, saw some horses and had a nice bit of chit chat." Marie offered up telling the bare minimum.

"Yeah huh, and I don't smell like a horses ass either girl. I piled enough shit today ta know when someone else is doing it, just what did you and Jonothon git up ta?" Jubilee teased with a forced accent.

Smiling as she was, Marie caught a look from Logan that told her he had overheard some of the foul language her friend was spouting. Fearing Jubilee just might have earned herself some more detention, instead he just threw a wink and went back to chatting with Ororo. Whether Jubilee knew how lucky she had just been Marie couldn't tell, but she wasn't quite yet ready to go gossiping.

"We...spent some time together, we had a lot of fun but then we had to go git some idjit outta a tree not that I'm namin' any names." Marie huffed, wiggling the toe of her boot.

"One bad branch and I'm an idiot, whatev. Ya should have seen that view though, I'm talking I wish I wasn't ready to piss myself to pull my camera out for a shot." Jubilee grumbled.

"We're just glad you didn't git hurt, ya idjit." Marie chuckled.

"I'm sorry..." Jubilee said softly, curling in on herself.

"Hey, ya had yer own knight in shining armour rescue ya. Ya didn't get hurt other than yer pride, just don't pull another stunt like that again ya hear?" Marie replied just as softly, patting Jubilee as if she were a household pet.

"I'll try and look before I leap next time Roguey, but thanks for helpin' me keep my cool. You and J man both. I totally gotta figure out a gift for Kurt, he's...he's just so effin' awesome that he deserves something way cool." Jubilee whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling down.

"I'll try and do some diggin', feel free ta git some sleep." Marie chuckled, watching for a while until the even breaths told the tale of her hyperactive friend getting some much needed shut eye.

Watching Jono and Alison play to the rapt attention of so many of the students, as Theresa joined in singing along slowly the rock caught the tune and trailed off to a decidedly Celtic flair that had her enamoured. Everyone knew Theresa had a voice, but to hear her singing the haunting songs left her dreaming of those cliff side shores and verdant lands on the edge of the sea. Brought back by the rocking of the log, she turned to find Bobby sitting beside her kept at a distance by Jubilee's slumbering form.

"Hey...thought you might be hungry." Bobby started, offering a burger and a cob of corn.

Lifting up the bun she found it dressed just the way she liked, some barbeque sauce with diced onions and a squirt of mayo. Accepting what she felt was surely a peace offering, she ate in silence listening to the music. As much as it all still hurt, the feelings of love she had felt for him for so long just weren't there anymore. She had moved on, and as much as she denied it she felt far more than just a friendship with Jono even if she didn't know if it were love. Whatever it was, she wanted to nurture it and find out, and she couldn't do that holding a grudge against the boy beside her nor a onetime friend.

"I'm sorry..." Bobby whispered, nibbling at his corn noisily.

"I know. I'm sorry too." Marie replied, having another bite of her burger and feeling a touch thirsty.

"I, we should have told you sooner. We were stupid." Bobby said, looking off across the ring of logs to where Kitty sat alone.

"Yes, you were. And you should have. But you didn't. So in the end ya both hurt me. I musta hurt you too, I didn't even see it." Marie took another bite, staring off into the fire to watch the glowing embers.

"Do you think we could stay friends?" Bobby asked with a glance to her.

"I don't know, how about we just start fresh. Hi, I'm Marie." Marie offered with a hand, looking to Bobby sitting unsure of himself.

"Hi, I'm Robert Drake but you can call me Bobby. There's someone else I should introduce you to." Bobby said taking her hand.

Moments later Kitty came up with an armful of sodas, passing them out and kneeling down before pair and their slumbering companion. Taking Kitty's hand in her own as she accepted the pop, Marie smiled weakly.

"Hi, I'm Marie." She greeted once again.

"Katherine, but you can call me Kitty." Came the reply.

"Nice ta meet ya." Marie offered, snapping her can open for a sip.

Waking from her nap, Jubilee sat up with her legs crossed and stretched with a yawn, looking between the trio that had her surrounded. A smile and a nod from Marie told her she'd missed something again, blowing out a breath and glaring back up at Bobby.

"Ya pull that stunt again Popsicle..." Jubilee growled with a finger pointed to Kitty.

"You can kick my ass all you want..." Bobby replied, smiling to Kitty.

"Same goes for you Kit, got enough drama around here without turnin' the school inta a soap opera." Jubilee groused.

"I promise." Kitty replied, reaching to ruffle her hair.

"Argh, what is it with you all and my hair!" Jubilee growled swatting at the offending hands.

"It's just so tempting, never knowing how you'll react. Sometime you get all huffy, other times you just look like you'd wag a tail if ya had one." Marie teased.

Laughing together at their one friends discomfort, the three forgave the pain they'd caused another and swore to move on with a much needed second chance. Their lives had seen too much pain and heartache to carry that burden, always a promise of a fresh start waiting with the dawn.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So this is your favourite watering hole?" Alison asked as they pulled up out front of a bar beside a single storey motel of questionable repute.

"Ya asked." Logan chuckled, climbing off his bike to offer her a hand.

"Yes I did, and I played a lot of dives like this back in the early days. Lets go see what they have on tap." Alison laughed, walking on in with him.

Sidling up to the bar, Alison took her time looking at the bottles of liquor that lined the mirror emblazoned with Budweiser. Ordering up a couple shots of a Jack and a MGD for herself, Logan was already sipping his mug of Labatt Fifty. Sliding a shot down, Alison raised her own and waited for him to join her. Pounding their whiskey back, they chased it down with a swig. Feeling the fire in her belly along with the flush that painted her cheeks, Alison thought back to those early days on the road.

"Used ta do a lot o' bare knuckle and cage fights in joints like this." Logan remarked.

"Seems like we both used to know how to play for a crowd then." Alison mused, running a finger down the sweaty glass.

"Way ya told me there were times we'd have ta lay down the law for our earnin's too." Logan chuckled.

"Looks like we both did pretty well for ourselves in the end." Alison added, raising her mug to toast against his.

"I'll drink ta that." Logan said, pounding back his beer.

Sliding around on her stool, Alison looked around the bar seeing the same faces she always found in these dives. The ones celebrating the end of a day, the ones looking to forget, and the couples finding a moment together whether it would last into the harsh light of next day. Back in those days she'd sit with them after the show, share their stories with a round and try and find a voice for the ones that found a way into her heart.

Making a name for herself and her band mates had denied her that for years, always giving the fans what they wanted, playing for the crowd as The Dazzler larger than life. If anyone out there recognized her they didn't show it.

"I've missed this." Alison sighed, putting back the last of her beer and waving the bartender for another.

"Drinkin' beer in a joint ya can smell the pisser at forty yards?" Logan laughed looking at her in question.

"If it means I can sit down and people watch, wonder about them and their dreams, then yes." Alison chuckled, sipping her fresh brew.

"Sometimes ya just need a place where nobody knows yer name..." Logan said softly, finishing off his beer and ordering up another with a couple more shots.

"Is that why you come here?" Alison asked, leaning against the bar to admire him.

He looked to be lost in thought in a way that was so familiar to her, painfully reminding her again of another gruff and grizzled man who hid his heart away. Everyday she saw him lower his guard, letting more in to what a runaway had found and helped bring out.

"Usually come here when I just can't trust myself ta be the better man, when I figure the kids don't need ta go seein' that side o' me that ain't so nice..." Logan said at last.

"You come here often?" Alison smiled working the age old pickup line.

Logan looked to her with a smirk and a smile in his eyes, shaking his head slowly and having another long thirsty slug of his beer. She knew the answer before asking, but it was nice to see him smile. Taking the shot that slid on down to her, she raised it up and pounded it back with him, chasing it down with a sip feeling the fire and burn warm her pleasantly.

"Nope, been a good long while since I've been down here. Have a promise ta keep, expectations ta meet. Don't got time fer feelin' sorry for myself." Logan remarked.

"Well, if you get the urge to wallow in a little self pity, feel free to give a knock on my door as long as you got a bottle o' Jack with ya. Three of us could have a nice heart to heart or something." Alison offered, leaning up against the bar with her chin in hand.

"Ya got yourself a deal, just remember it cuts both ways." Logan nodded with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way babe. So, you up for a game of darts?" Alison asked, eyeing the dartboard off by the pool tables.

"Drinkin' and throwin' sharp pointy things at a wall, sounds like my kind o' fun." Logan laughed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's Note : Just a shortie, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

Sitting curled up in a blanket down at the very edge of the dock, Jubilee heard the creak and cries of the boards as he came back, sitting down on the one deck chair. Beside her was a fresh cup of coffee still pipping hot, enough cream and sugar in it to earn her some teasing. At a glance she saw Scott sitting with his glasses off resting in his lap, his eyes closed just looking like any other guy. Reaching for her mug, she blew at the wispy steam before having a sip, remembering back when this had been her one little hidey hole years before keeping a cache of filched finds, loose cash and a couple boxes of granola bars for the road.

Yet that night she hadn't been alone either, finding him sitting on the very same deck chair munching away at a granola bar with a cup of coffee. She had been ready to run when he turned and held her in his hidden gaze, smiling kindly and beckoning her over. She had always thought he had been the All American boy, raised in some suburban bliss with a brother or sister and the family dog. She hadn't expected the truth, that he was an orphan just like her, just like Miss Munroe. They spent the rest of that night polishing off the granola bars and just talking until they ran out of stuff to say.

"So you're back?" Jubilee asked, setting her mug down to lay against the dock and stare up at the clear night sky.

"Yes." Scott said softly with his eyes still closed.

"Good." Jubilee said, rolling to her side to have another sip of her coffee.

Slipping his glasses back on, he looked down to her and she knew by the set of his brows he was building to a question. Gulping down a swig of her coffee, she flopped back and stared back up at the stars. She always wondered why the night sky looked so much closer in the fall, probably some brainy reason for it but it didn't matter to her. Reaching up with a hand, she started tapping out the stars of the Big Bear as she always called it, Ursa Major.

"Were you really sleeping in a tree house?" Scott finally asked.

"Yep, was pretty sweet till it got too cold and stuff..." Jubilee replied cheerily, not admitting how scared she'd been that last night in it.

Hearing him sip his coffee, she figured he was trying to figure out just the best way to ask another question. It had her thinking to times she stumped in him class, asking a question so out of the blue he had to sit down and think over his answer. Further proof in her opinion that just because they're adults didn't mean they knew it all as far as she was concerned. Like the time she asked to try on his shades, apparently no one else ever having asked before. She just wanted to see the world how he saw it, washed out in ruby quartz red.

"Lemme guess, why?" Jubilee huffed.

He only offered her a shrug to her own question, classic Mister Summers she chuckled inwardly. Even knowing the trick didn't save her, wondering if he knew the real reason as she over thought it trying to come up with some glib reply. Sitting up and staring out at the lake with the mist rising from the still warm waters as the chill night settled in, she figured he was owed an answer.

"If it happened again I didn't wanna be caught anywhere I had to worry about letting loose, I'd just ride the wave and let it all out. Not that I had the chance last time, was bagged and tagged the moment some goon squad kicked in my door. I couldn't do anything in the hole but tell the rest of them that you'd come for us, I...I didn't even know you and the Prof were kidnapped or abducted or whatever, just like us until. Not until after, after Jean..." Jubilee whispered.

She only realized he put his glasses on catching the hint of the red glow in the darkness, rising to his feet and walking over to her. Offering her a hand, she took it, helped up to her feet as they stood there staring at another. Taking a moment to wrap the blanket back up about her, he lead them off down the dock on the walk that would lead them back to the home they'd been given.

"Why don't we go see if Ororo's still up, maybe we can share a cup of tea with her." Scott said, rubbing his calloused thumb over her knuckles as they walked along.

"Do you think she still has stuff for the peppermint tea I like?" Jubilee asked.

"Only one way to find out." Scott said softly, smiling at the memories of better times.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Watching the two walk along the lawn from the secret place at the edge of the trees, Marie and Jono at the sight of their wayward friend being accompanied back to the school in the care of Scott. _That's Scott_. Marie thought loudly enough for Jono to hear, wondering whether her sadness as thinking of Scott's loss was stronger than the swell of happiness at seeing him back. _Teacher?_ Jono's voice tickled within her mind, the word sounding so simple. It made it sound as though he were just one to call out attendance and lecture from the blackboard.

At the same time it seemed to express him so well, striving to lead by example and overcome his hardships. _Yes, yes he is, and more._ Marie thought of him always doing the best to protect everyone until they all had to be protected. Jean had saved them at the horrible cost of her life, of all her dreams and her future with the man she loved. It disheartened them, further shattered the sense of safety the school had always been filled with, and very nearly destroyed Scott. Yet there he was walking back off to school with her favourite little troublemaker in tow.

She must have been leaking she realized, such a silly word for daydreaming or brooding but when telepaths were around the safeguards of ones mind were easier to picture and build on with such images. Feeling him wrap her up in his arms in a warm hug, she opened herself to him and let the comfort and bliss she felt wash free of her. As sweet as words could sound, to be able to let someone feel exactly how you felt was an amazing thing, but just as the thought came to her she thought of the flip side of that coin. It could let them know exactly how they felt of you, feeling all the harsh and hard emotions that filled awful moments people always longed to take back yet couldn't as much as hastily spoken angry words.

_That's what made it so hard after it happened, I knew exactly how Gayle felt. How much she hurt, I could feel her pain and the overwhelming sense of loss. I can never tell her how sorry I am. _Jono whispered to her, filled with his regret. There was an old pain buried within him that would always be there, no matter how much time passed all it would take for that thorn to draw blood again would be an unwanted reminder or as it surely had been, an intimate insight. _I'm sorry._ Marie thought, leaving herself bare to him. Looking up to him, she saw the way his eyes to smile down at her as she felt what she could only describe as acceptance, filled with a welcome invitation for her.

"No changing the past is there?" Marie asked aloud, nestling down against him as she stared off at the school.

"_No luv, all we can do is put one foot ahead of the other and hope somewhere over the next hill we'll find horses to race._" Jono voiced, taking her hands in his gloved ones.

Thinking of everything he had just shared, only as she felt the tugging of her own gloved fingers did she let a startled gasp free. Feelings of his reassurance and unspoken promises brushed against her as she let him slip them free, rubbing them between his own. The gloves he wore were soft lambskin and they felt soft and supple against her, warming them against the chill night. Simple little insights could mean the world she realized, that she needn't be the one hidden away in intimate moments like this. Just like how a girl had told a boy there was more than one way to enjoy a cup of coffee one day.

"Thank you Jono." Marie whispered, slipping his fingers through his to hold his hands as they sat there in the at the edge of the dark woods.

"_Of course_." Jono voiced, lightly stroking her fingers and thinking towards the tomorrow yet born.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Snipping some leaves from her herb garden, Ororo walked off to the kitchenette in her to wash them in the sink. Filling the cup with just enough, she looked back to where her guests were sitting on a sofa chatting away. Smiling at the sight, she remembered nights like this when the three of them would talk about their lives. It reminded her of years before when a boy had caught her filching from the mansion and asked her why. It hadn't surprised her that Scott had caught another girl years later doing the same and helped to make her feel welcome and wanted, just as he had done for her.

Catching the kettle before it could start screaming, she filled the glass full of piping hot water and then her tea pot already having a couple of bags in the bottom. Taking the tray, she placed it down on the coffee table and slipped in behind Jubilee, wrapping herself and the often cheeky girl up in a blanket as they waited for their drinks to steep.

"It has been a while since we have gotten together like this." Ororo quietly noted.

Jubilee's bobbing head was her silent reply, while Scott was just as quiet with a whispered 'Sure has'. It had been a tradition from those early days when she herself had been as young as Jubilee, still coming to terms with the immense power she wielded yet was so tied to her emotions. As much as the Professor helped her learn to rule her fast temper and mercurial emotions, Scott had helped her in his own way too giving her a friend to lean on when she needed it.

"It's going to take a bit of getting used to, all the new faces around." Scott mused, leaning in to find a mint thin.

Snapping it in two, he offered a piece to Jubilee who readily took it with a soft smile as she nibbled at it without her usual gusto to sweets. Gently stroking her hair, Ororo recalled an earlier conversation had between friends on the subject and was glad this was one of those times she didn't mind. No matter how much they tried, they all had their favourites, Logan had Marie while she knew Scott had a fondness for young Robert. She could even tell Kitty was growing on Kurt, the two having lively debates with the headstrong girl finding new insights.

Jubilee was hers, reminding herself all too much of hardships she shouldn't have had to face as a girl alone in a world. That she could be so free to laugh, get angry and into all sorts of trouble let her enjoy so much of that recklessness that was denied her herself. She just hoped to help guide her away from any mistakes she needn't make, and maybe to learn how to harness her own gift she shied away from for all the same reasons she herself had.

"Well, if you need help with the Four to the Double One on them, just send me a text." Jubilee mumbled, finishing off her mint thin and going for another.

"I heard word you got yourself a cellphone." Scott chuckled, leaning to push the tray of cookies closer to her.

"Yep, just pay as I go but there's always some chores that need ta be done. I already got dibs on shovelling the walks once we get some snow. Oh check it..." Jubilee said, popping her cookie between her teeth and rummaging for her phone.

Tapping away with the glow highlighting her face, she pulled up the picture that had been her prize from earlier, Logan complete with tissue up his nose. Chuckling at the sight Ororo pulled Jubilee into a hug, while Scott took the offered phone for a good long look that had him smirking. It did her well to see him smiling again, never having doubted the wisdom of her mentor at sending Jubilee to extend the invitation to him. Yet as they sat there, he reached into his pocket for some crumpled bills and counted them out.

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you give me a copy of this and delete the original." Scott said holding the bills in hand.

"Pfft, Logan gave me an extra fifty just for raking the leaves. That'll just get you a copy while I keep it as my phones background." Jubilee haggled.

Looking to his bills, Scott raised his eyebrows high of his glasses and smirked again, looking back at the picture that cast a reflection against his ruby quartz. Tapping a finger against his chin looking thoughtful, he hummed and hawed for a bit.

"Fifty dollars, and a spare pair of my old sunglasses." Scott offered.

Ororo could practically feel Jubilee vibrating in her arms at the offer, knowing that she had a weakness for all sorts of sunglasses. Reaching a hand out, Scott and Jubilee shook on the deal. A few keystrokes had the picture sent off to his email so he could give her back the cell for her to do the honours. Once he confirmed he had the only copy, he handed off the bills.

"I'll get you the rest tomorrow." Scott promised, leaning down to fetch her cup of peppermint tea for her.

"Scouts honour?" Jubilee asked, savouring a sip of her tea.

"Scouts honour." Scott promised, pouring himself and Ororo a cup and passing hers off.

Sipping her cup of tea, she wondered just what Scott had in mind for the silly picture but she supposed she would find out in all due time. Though most wouldn't know it, Scott had his own playful side too and she rather thought Logan was about to find this out.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

As late as the evening was, they were both reluctant to head back inside knowing for one it would mean a trek to bed to get ready for the new day. Sitting out on the front steps of the school, both enjoying a cup of coffee in their own way, they heard first the familiar roar of a Harley making it's way back to the school even before they saw the one sole headlight cutting a swath through the darkened roads. It wasn't long before the people they called their closest friends pulled up, Logan helping Alison off the back with some lingering touches between the two.

Sharing a glance with Jono, she hid her smile behind her cup as the two in question looked their way curiously. Doing her best to look innocent, Marie just found that book of poetry she'd been borrowing to read one at random. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Alison winking at her as she walked off into the school vanishing past the door. It wasn't long before Logan found his way back from the garage after walking his bike back, resting a few steps down with his back to the railing.

"Did you two have fun?" Marie questioned overtop her book.

"Had a few brews, shot the shit, played a couple o' rounds o' darts till we got bribed with a round o' pool ta stop. Some people get a little nervous what with those darts flyin' back from the board the odd time." Logan chuckled.

Digging through his jacket, he found a cigar and bit the tip to light up. Breathing in the aromatic smoke, she smiled never tiring of the fragrance even if she knew better. Yet for the first time Logan eyed her sideways staring at her and Jono alike, leaning in to trail a finger across her brow and down to her cheek where he held it while his veins bulged black as she drew him in. Fearful at first and ready to jerk free, she found herself relaxing knowing she trusted Logan with her life.

"Ya shouldn't have ta pay for any o' my bad habits, I sometimes forget I'm ta be an example and that this is a school." Logan said softly, patting her on the knee as he sat there.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the Professor." Marie chuckled with a look to Jono as he nodded.

"Still not right either way, might just have ta put some teeth on that threat o' his. Maybe sick that lil friend o' yers on my case, I get the feelin' she'd enjoy keepin' an eye out for me breakin' the rules." Logan chuckled, savouring a long slow drag.

"Oh? And just what would you give her if she catches you being a bad boy?" Marie laughed, closing her book on her thumb having lost any concentration with her reading.

"Oh, how about I just owe her a favour every time she catches me. Sound fair?" Logan smirked, flicking his ash down on the drive.

"When are you two just gonna cut the shit and say ya like one another." Marie smiled, giving her friend a boot in the but.

"What, that lil pain in my arse? Don't know what yer talking about." Logan said as he looked off out along the estate.

Sighing, she twisted and turned to rest her head in Jono's lap and opened her book back up to the page it was at. With her borrowed senses she saw the world through Logan's eyes and caught the tale told on the breeze with someone whispering in her ear. Out in the woods she could hear the screech of an owl and the dying cry of a fieldmouse, the scent of blood carrying this far. A breath carried the promise of snow soon, the seasons dancing together as the fall would give way to winter. Turning a page, she welcomed it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	15. Chapter 15

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

"Where the hell did ya get those?" Marie asked.

Grinning like she huffed some laughing gas, Jubilee bounced around sporting her genuine and authentic Ruby Quartz sunglasses while carrying a box up from the boathouse. The pair had been volunteered to help Mister Summers move back in by way of the impish girl she was accompanying. Wondering if the girl had been snooping when she shouldn't have, all it took to tell of some mischief at hand was Mister Summers ruffling the young girls hair as he walked past with a couple of duffles worth of clothes.

"Don't worry Rogue, I gave them to her." Scott promised.

Something about Jubilee's smile had her thinking otherwise, the girl always out haggling a deal somewhere whether making a buck though some honest work or just some lunchroom bartering. Either way she was getting an easy twenty five bucks for a few trips to and fro from the boathouse of Mister Summers stuff so it was easy cash.

"Aren't they the most awesome things you've ever seen, Aviator Shades just this cool red." Jubilee said slipping them down to the bridge of her nose.

They looked ridiculously huge on her petite friend but she was happy so that was about all that mattered. Up at Ororo's balcony she saw both the lady of the Loft and Alison up there drinking tea. Though she had her hands full the pair waved down to them, Marie left to wonder what all the whispering and giggling between them was about. Rooming with Jubilee left her with a sixth sense to mischief and trouble, and both Miss Munroe and Alison were setting off the little bells in the back of her head.

"If you know something ya better tell me." Marie whispered to Jubilee who looked up with an expression as unreadable as Scott's from behind those glasses.

"Don't know jack Roguey, 'cept that Miss B said she's taking us out to a club tonight." Jubilee smiled.

"Us?" Marie asked, glancing back up to the balcony where Alison waved daintily to her.

"You, Jono, me, Wolvie. Oh and uh, Petey. I secretly think he's my babysitter or something." Jubilee said ducking in under Scott as he held the door for them.

Once again Jubilee hadn't been in her own bed last night but she figured that had something to do with seeing her and Mister Summers heading in so late last night. At the same time she smelt of that same sort of body wash Miss Munroe used so the plot thickened. Heading up the stairs and down the one hall to the teachers section of rooms, the door to the room that had been off limits for so long stood open for them. Putting the boxes down, the dust stirred showed that no one had been in there ever since Scott had come for a few things before heading out to find the space he needed.

He'd been gone for weeks and the night he had returned they thought he was back only instead to see him move into the boathouse not to be seen again until he came up with Jubilee riding on the back of his bike. That was still a conversation she would have to worm out of the girl, already planning a trip to her favourite candy store to bribe her. Watching Scott pick up a picture of him and Jean, the atmosphere in the room became suffocating as she edged to the door.

"We'll, just...go get the rest of the stuff." Marie said, pointing off in the vague direction of the boat house.

With his back turned to her, he just nodded and set the picture back down before running a finger over the dust of his dresser. Jubilee was right behind her after a friendly wave to Scott, both rushing down the stairs to hit the path back down for the second load.

"Wow..." Marie whispered taking a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, uh...when we're done with these last two loads do ya wanna help me clean up his room." Jubilee asked suddenly sheepish.

Looking down to her friend, she smiled and nodded. As awkward as it felt, seeing him standing there looking so lonely she didn't think anyone should have to be alone unless they really wanted to. Something about the set of his shoulders told her he needed a friend or maybe two, perhaps using it to weasel out of Jubilee just how she got him to join them the day before that had the whole school gossiping.

"Race ya!" Marie laughed, running ahead.

Making the last two loads in record time and a trip to the supply closet, they came armed for fighting dust bunnies that would have that one rabbit in Monty Python quiver in fear. Bandana's wrapped about their heads and gloves on, they walked into Scott's room to find it empty with a note that he'd be back. Looking to another with a shrug they set to task after opening up the windows to air the place out.

"Ew, isn't like dust mainly skin?" Jubilee asked running her cloth across the top of Scott's dresser.

Working on his desk, Marie looked to her friend in that way of asking just what was wrong with her sometimes. Setting the papers piled there on the bed, she started working on the faces of the drawers and tried her hand at polishing the brass fixtures before giving up seeing no difference in sheen and shine.

"Hey Jubes, wanna get me a pic so I know how everything goes back?" Marie asked.

Twisting her phone this way and that, the flash flared and they looked at it to decided it was good enough for reference. Taking all the little keepsakes off she dusted beneath them and dusted them too before putting them back. She wondered what stories they told, wondering which had been Jeans and which had been his.

"Huh, look at this." Jubilee said tilting the mirror over the dresser just so.

"What?" Marie asked walking over.

"If you look at it just right it looks like..." Jubilee said.

"Will you..." Marie read squinting her eyes.

"Marry...me..." Jubilee whispered.

Though cleaned once, it looked as if it had been written in lipstick with just enough of the message left behind to barely be read. Staring dumbly at the proposal, Marie saw Jubilee just slump to the floor at the revelation of what had been denied even as she herself felt like she'd just been kicked in the chest. Falling on the bed to try and catch her breath, Marie cursed as the stack of papers from his desk fell onto the floor in a mess.

"Ah shit!" Marie hissed not giving a damn about her french.

Falling to her hands and knees trying to pick them all up, catching sight of some formal looking documents stapled together with her friends name on it she had a look and couldn't stop her hissed breath as she read into it. Thinking at first it must just have been some piece of school paperwork, the truth was so much more awful in sight of what they'd just seen on the mirror. Worst of all fate had Jubilee crawling over to help her pick them up even as Scott came in with a vacuum cleaner handy. Burying it against her chest, she couldn't let her see it, but a look to her teacher had her know he realized just what she had found.

"We were just..." Jubilee started, waving around to their progress.

Ignoring her, Scott walked up and held a hand for her to offer up the pages. Glancing to the mirror and seeing the message there easy to read at the odd angle, he sighed at sat down on the bed but managed to offer her a weary smile that forgave her for finding it.

"She said yes. I won't lie and say having Logan back didn't light a fire under me, I had planned on waiting but...I'm glad I didn't." Scott whispered.

Looking down at the pages in hand, tears fell from his eyes to wet them as he flipped through them. Jubilee started to rise to her feet but Marie felt she had to keep her there, not knowing just who she felt she needed to protect just then, Scott or her friend. The gesture hadn't gone unnoticed and he just shook his head to her and patted the bed for them to join him.

"I didn't want to overwhelm her, so I didn't get to ask her about this. But I like to think she would have said yes to it too." Scott whispered, passing the pages off to Jubilee.

Holding her breath, Marie watched her friend start to read down the pages and knew the exact moment when it struck her just what they were and what it all meant. Fresh tears joined the pages that were clutched to her chest, pages that told of a life that could have been her friends who deserved it only to have it stolen away at Alkali Lake. Reaching a hand out longing to pull her into a hug, instead Jubilee surged to her feet and was out the door still clutching the paperwork.

"What's the rush half pint?" Logan's voice carried from the hall.

The sound of fireworks and his body slamming into the wall spoke of him likely trying to hold her still at the worst moment. Rushing out with Scott, sure enough she found Logan laying dazed in a cloud of plaster against a buckled and broken section of wall.

"Someone mind tellin' me what's going on?" Logan asked looking at them, getting back to his feet and cracking his neck while the burns on his face faded.

"They found out I asked Jean to marry me." Scott started.

"Shit, sorry...so what's got half pint riled up? She have dibs?" Logan asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Looking to Scott, Marie felt her heart twist in sadness for him and her friend. She didn't feel she had the right to say, just looking to her feet and waiting as her heart counted out the seconds.

"No, I never had the chance to ask Jean my next question for her even though I had it all ready if she said yes. I wanted us to adopt Jubilee." Scott whispered.

Quiet as he was, more than enough students had rushed to find out what was going on and the words fell like bombs. Looking to them, Logan just sighed and started walking off without a word as students made way for him. Scott took a step forward but she caught his hand and gripped it as if her life counted on it, thankful for when he returned the touch.

"Lets go see Ororo for a cup of tea, I think I could use one." Scott said after the time it took for Logan to vanish out the front door in pursuit of his quarry.

"I, I think I could use one too. Someone once told me there's nothing a cup of tea can't fix." Marie whispered, tears falling down her cheeks hoping it was true with as broken as she felt just then.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Well, Logan knew the person who said you can run but you can't hide wasn't just whistling dixie but he she sure as heck made him work for it. He was also starting to wonder if he shouldn't give skateboarding a try by the time he caught up to her on his bike, just coasting beside her as she skated down the road at a clip that would smart if she wiped out. Thankfully the kid had enough sense to wear a helmet and gloves he noted.

"Nice day eh?" Logan asked.

"Go away." Jubilee mumbled.

"Public road Darlin', ya just happen ta be goin' my way." Logan replied.

Smart cookie she was, she did some sort of nonsense that had her pulling up short even as he rolled on down the road a ways till he pulled over. Giving her a bit of space, he left his bike idling and went off out to the brush for a piss making it look as if he meant to. Sitting there at the side of the road, she just ignored him and the few passing cars that threw them odd looks.

"So, ya need a lift?" Logan asked as he zipped up his fly.

"No." Jubilee said softly.

Walking up and taking a look at her sitting on her board, he gave it a kick and sent her tumbling to the shoulder as he snatched it up and broke it over his knee. Turned out it was bit more work than he thought, thing was built tough but it wasn't as tough as his bones. Expecting her usual piss and vinegar, he realized he had a real problem on his hands as he threw it in with the rest of the trash in the ditch while she just sat there silent.

"How about now?" Logan asked.

That at least got him the bird, offering her a hand as he stood there waiting. He was already in for a new skateboard, but everything he heard back at the mansion would make it a small price to pay if it kept her from doing something stupid which he didn't want to be around for if she put her mind to it. Nix that, he didn't want her trying it in the first place and sure as hell wanted to be there if she did.

"I don't got a helmet." Jubilee mumbled.

"What's that on yer head?" Logan asked, flicking his finger against it.

"It's not for bikes dumb ass." Jubilee growled glaring up at him.

"I'll only go as fast as you were and if the Five O, as ya like ta call 'em, decide ta get in our business then I'm sure you can talk our way outta it." Logan chuckled, glad to see he was wearing her down.

Picking up the reck of her board, she clenched her fist and made a 'snickt' noise with her teeth. Obliging her he popped a claw that she used to cut off the wheels of her board. Hoping maybe all he owed her now was the top half, one look at her sour expression had him knowing he was still on the hook for a whole new board even as he lead her to his bike. Having a trick up his sleeve though, instead of heading back to the school he just drove off the way they were headed.

An hour had them pulling up to his favourite truck stop in that neck of the woods, sending her on in to order for them as he made a call to the school. He figured they'd be glad to know he found her as if it were in question, but he just had one person he wanted to talk to right now as he waited for the rings.

"Logan?" Scott asked.

Okay Logan thought, make that two people even if he hoped to put this one off till later. Looking into the truck stop he saw Jubilee ordering up with a few truckers having let her skip on ahead of the line.

"I found her, gonna give her a talkin' to, but ya mind tellin' me yer side?" Logan asked, hearing a weary sigh on the other end.

"There's not much to say Logan, I just wanted to give her a proper home." Scott said softly.

Rubbing his eyes and looking back to the kid walking two burgers along with a load of onion rings and a soda and a shake to the table, Logan added that to the piling up cost of the trip.

"The offer still stand?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Scott said without hesitation.

Smiling and glad the other man couldn't see it, Jeannie wasn't lying when she said she chose herself a good man. That would have been a wedding he would have liked to have seen even if he would have been pinning for the bride the whole while. It would have been a far better way to get over it than what had been the real way he had, figuring Jean and Scott deserved one another. They deserved a lot more than they got, right along with a certain girl nibbling away at her burger.

"We'll, I'll see what I can't do and you pass that along to Marie won't ya?" Logan asked.

"Of course...thank you Logan." Scott said.

"No thanks needed bub, and again...I'm sorry." Logan said hanging up.

Making his way in he snatched his soda and figured he must have gotten into her good books a bit that it wasn't some flavour he hated like orange. She'd taken enough of his orders on trips to the mall to know he liked his coke, and if they didn't have that a root beer.

"You wanna talk about it?" Logan asked, picking up his burger for a hearty bite.

"No." Jubilee said sullenly.

"Okay then, well, just so you know the offer still stands as it wasn't no limited time special." Logan remarked, munching on an onion ring and catching the light that filled her eyes.

Some part of him started getting a little odd on him, making it hard to breath for some reason as he sipped on his soda. He figured a little too much time hanging out with kids and such was making him a bit o' a pansy but maybe that wasn't so much a bad thing at the end of the day. He had Marie to blame it all on anyway, girl just had a habit of making the right kind of friends it seemed.

"So, I figure there's a couple o' ways we can do this." Logan added.

"Do what?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, we're only another hour from this club Miss Blaire is taking us to so we could just head to town and do some of that shopping ya like..." Logan started.

"Or?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, I didn't expect ya to pass that up so lets pretend ya just said yes to that alright?" Logan chuckled.

"Okay..." Jubilee said quietly, working on her burger in nibbles.

Never having known the girl with a wooden leg to eat so slowly, soon as she put her burger down to start sipping on her shake he snatched it up and wolfed down the other half.

"Just between you and me short stuff, I'd say yes." Logan said.

"Really?" Jubilee asked.

"Between you and me, Scott ain't such a bad guy. Just don't go spreadin' that around, the kids will think I'm goin' soft or somethin'." Logan whispered after leaning in.

"I'm glad." Jubilee said with a small smile.

"Oh? Why's that?" Logan asked now curious even if he had an idea.

"Cause you're not such a bad guy either." Jubilee said.

Smirking, he put her words to the test and ruffled her hair and found her only smiling back at him. Maybe she'd lay off on some of her antics now that they had it outta the way, but he figured he might as well make it formal just the same.

"You ain't so bad yerself kid, what say we go get ready. I know you ladies can take forever tryin' ta pick out an outfit." Logan confessed, throwing down some cash for the bill and the tip.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's note : Next chapter will have the flip side for the mansion and then everyone meeting up! Hope you all enjoy, toodles!


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel owns the X-men, no Profit is to be made by this work.

"Where did you want to have your wedding?" Marie asked, leaning over the railing of the balcony of Ororo's loft.

"Alaska, rather suiting given the company." Scott said with a soft smile.

"Why Alaska?" Marie asked surprised.

"It was the last place I ever saw my parents, I thought just maybe...they'd see us." Scott said in little more than a whisper.

"What happened?" Marie questioned, a twist of pain on Scott's face having her courage falter.

"Plane crash, only my brother and I made it out on a single parachute. We got...separated. By the time I found him, well, he didn't need a big brother he hadn't seen since that day." Scott admitted, having a large sip of his mug of tea.

"I'm sorry." Marie whispered, the warmth of her own mug reaching through her thin gloves.

"I was just glad to know he was alright, even if he turned out to be an insufferable jerk." Scott growled.

"I...think that's the closest I've seen ya come ta swearin' Mister Summers." Marie laughed.

Smiling beneath his Ruby Quartz shades, he gave a laugh and looked over his shoulder to the two ladies off gossiping behind them. In near unison they looked to him and gave the sort of wave Jean used to when he'd caught her up to something, the memory a painful stab in his gut he had to suffer. Feeling his phone rumble away, he looked down to another text from Logan complete with a picture of Jubilee dragging him from store to store. Sharing with Marie, she laughed and smiled, all he ever wanted any of his students to do.

"You think we should save him?" Maire asked.

"No." Scott replied almost instantly.

"Me neither." Maire chuckled, staring off at the ruined remains of a wrecked tree house.

He followed her gaze and found her hand with his, the simple gesture speaking volumes to her with so many people fearful of even touching her.

"The honeymoon would have been in the South Pacific, I had an island picked out. Just me, her, and endless white sand beaches." Scott said sadly.

"When you got back?" Marie entwined her fingers with his, squeezing gently.

"Make you all suffer through a classic slide show, probably have Jean slip in a few less than flattering photos of myself for you all to laugh at. Later, if she had said yes once more, we'd have taken Jubilee out for dinner and asked her..." Scott said softly until his voice fell silent.

Smiling up to the man who Logan often called a 'Boy Scout' behind his back, Marie scooted a little closer and leaned against him feeling closer than she ever had. Behind her she was sure she heard the faux shutter of a photo being taken, but she didn't let it spoil the moment. More than anything she made a note to find out just who had it so she could ask for a copy.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Getting ready for the club, Marie had been promised it wasn't the sort of place that most people would think of as a 'club' these days. Given everything she knew about Alison so far she took it at face value and rummaged her wardrobe that had been bolstered after another trip to the thrift shop with Jono and the former rockstar. Santana was playing in the background, a trip to the attic finding a collection of dusty records that had both Alison and Jono amazed and horrified. Hearing her phone ringing at her desk, she paused in the middle of lacing up her knee length boots and took the receiver.

"Jubes?" Marie answered.

"Nah, it's me. Borrowin' her phone since I forgot ta charge mine." Logan explained.

"Hey...how are ya?" Marie asked as she took it between her ear and shoulder and carried on lacing up her boots.

"Still in one piece, how's things back there?" Logan asked.

"Still in one piece." Marie parroted, sitting down at her desk toying with the cord thinking she should really get a cordless phone for her room.

"How's Scooter?" Logan sounded to be forcing his usual ire for the man.

"Mister Summers is...good. We talked, had tea. He's gonna be joinin' us tonight." Marie smiled to herself as she pictured her friend's reaction to that revelation.

"Didn't think we needed a chaperone." Logan chuckled.

"You two just play nice, ya hear?" Marie teased.

"Scouts honour." Logan joked, the sound of the phone being muffled as he yelled in the background at a likely someone.

"How is she?" Marie asked finally.

"Still a lil moody, her fault fer askin' my opinion o' the outfits she was pickin' out. Course I also haven't told her yet she'll be helpin' me fix that wall she broke with my backside." Logan answered and she could just imagine the grin he sported.

"Thanks Logan." Marie said softly, twirling the phone cord between her finger.

"Anythin' fer you Darlin'." Logan's reply came with that soft side of him he usually reserved for her.

"Anythin'?" Marie teased with real interest.

"Brat." Logan laughed.

"I'll see ya tonight Sugah, don't go teasin' her too much now. I'm the one that's gotta share a room with her." Marie giggled.

"No promises, see ya." Logan's replied, hanging up the phone with a barked 'Lee' heard before it went silent.

Grabbing her jacket and bag, she threw her door open to see a hand there ready to knock. The first tap, tap of Pete sent an electric jolt through her as he jerked his hand away with an apologetic look. Her skin shivered silver and faded to her usual pale flesh, out of most at the school he was one she had often tested her limits with given how just sweet a guy he was. Surface memories gleaned had her gasp, a secret he kept shared by accident as he stood there dressed and ready to go. Her agape mouth and blush told the tale that she now knew, his own cheeks shaded red.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Pete! I promise I won't say a word!" Marie spat in a hurried breath.

"Thank you Rogue, I'm, I...I heard about this morning." Pete said in that gentle voice of his.

"She's alright, so's Mister Summers. Yer lookin' good." Marie said as she found a way to turn the subject.

"Ahem, thanks. Miss Blaire sent me away to have Jonothon help me, she said I looked 'lame'." Pete continued.

Remembering a school dance where Pete had shown up in dress slacks and a sweater, while he still managed to pull it off he looked better in the jeans he wore, a button up shirt with just a few left undone along with rolled sleeves, and a bandanna she had no idea whose it was. Complete with sunglasses, he looked a bit awkward but read to rock out. Dressed in her own style of 'Punk' as Alison had called it, she couldn't wait to see just what Jono himself would be wearing.

Rushing off to the front of the school where the rest were waiting, she froze as she spotted Miss Munroe, complete with a hairstyle she had never seen the regal woman sport before. Even her dress was a throwback to the eighties that were chic once again, black ripped up denim with a band shirt of none other than the Dazzler herself and bangles on her wrists.

"What's with...?" Marie asked, touching her own hair and pointing to Ororo.

"I believe Alison referred to it as a fauxhawk." Ororo said simply.

"Ya look good, just...wow, caught me off guard Miss Munroe." Marie said with a lilting laugh.

"I believe I shall take a page out of Alison's book as they say, call me Ororo." Smiling, she walked off to the waiting car and climbed in.

Alison took the wheel, leaving Marie standing aside wondering just where Mister Summers and Jono where. As if in answer the doors opened again with Scott heading out with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a helmet in hand. Behind him Jono came dressed the same as always, though pausing at the top of the steps to have a long look down at her.

'_You look beautiful luv_.' Jono voiced as he trailed down the stairs.

Something about the way his voice felt filled full of admiration left her thinking she had been the only one to hear. Taking his hand, they walked off to the car and climbed in the back with Pete taking the window. Stuck in between two boys she trusted for wholly different reasons, she caught Alison throwing her a wink in the rearview as she gunned the engine and took off down the drive. Out on the road though the roar of another engine caught up to them only to blow past, Mister Summers taking the lead like a bat out of hell.

"Ya think we're a bad influence on him?" Marie asked with a giggle.

Alison and Ororo looked to another and laughed loudly, so rare to see the usually reserved woman unwinding. Settling against Jono and breathing in the scent she had come to love, leather and old cigarette smoke, she entwined her fingers in his and listened to the music playing on the stereo as a prelude to the evening to come.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Wow, lotta folks are lookin' at you like ya got some sort o' lolita complex." Jubilee noted as they walked past the line.

"They can kiss my arse." Logan growled.

"Enough ladies in line lookin' like they'd grab it for ya instead." Jubilee replied catching the smoldering looks of the single ladies out for a night of fun.

"They can take a number." Logan chuckled, knowing a certain lady that was standing at the front of that particular line.

"When Miss B said a club I wasn't expecting this." Jubilee rambled.

Logan looked down to the girl walking beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder giving a soft squeeze. Motor mouth she was, rambling was just some nervous habit of hers he had picked up on. Course a quiet Jubilee was a coin toss between hurt or ready to explode, having seen both sides of it earlier today. Making his way to the door man, the fella looked like he was half way through taking a break for a tired 'back of the line' until Logan worked his usual bit of 'growly glowering' as he had heard Jubilee refer to it once to Marie.

"Names Logan, this here is Jubilation Lee. We should be on the list, bub." Logan said gruffly, looking to the doorman's shades to have a peek at everyone behind them.

Sure enough there was a whole lot of indignation, some people parroting their names looking puzzled as if some celebrities they hadn't heard of had just shown up, and some ladies and a couple of gents checking out his ass. The doorman all the while flipped through the pages of his clipboard and finally found them. With the velvet rope unhooked they were invited in. The music was loud, the beer was flowing, and the floor was packed. Keeping a hand on Jubilee, if he lost her now he'd have a hell of a time trying to find her again.

"Can I have a beer?!" Jubilee yelled over the music.

"Dream on short stuff." Logan growled.

Grinning at him with a 'was worth a shot' look, he guided her off to the stairs off by the bar following the directions Alison had given him. Soon as Pete got here his babysitting duties would be over with and he could start enjoying his evening, but for now he had to play nice with another fella that looked a lot more the kind o' security in some of the bars he had fought his way to King of the Cage in. Fighting the urge to introduce this one to a fistful o' adamantium laced knuckles catching the look he threw their way, something about this one just rubbed him wrong.

"Logan and Lee, Blarie Party." Logan said keeping it short and sweet.

The door was opened to the private room of the exclusive bar, couches and tables littering it with a big screen television playing the show below live. With the closing of the door the din died, breathing a sigh of relief. Content to take his hand off her shoulder, he watched her make a beeline for the windows that overlooked the dance floor. There was a bar in the one corner looking to have self serve written all over it, grabbing a much needed beer after his day at the mall.

"Hey halfpint, catch!" Logan yelled, throwing a can of cream soda at her.

A catch and a crack and hiss later she was downing it in one breath. Whether just thirsty or fuelling up, she'd be someone else's problem soon enough. Same time she had a way on growing on a person he admitted just like a stowaway o' his once had managed finding away into the heart he had tried to hide away. Anyone tried to ruin their night and Logan swore to introduce them to the Wolverine right quick.

"So like, what now?" Jubilee asked, taking a running leap at a sofa and landing already reclined.

"I get a feelin' some folks will be fashionably late while we're right on time, guess we wait." Logan said as he took a stool at the bar.

"Huh, boring. I wonder if this thing gets any good channels." Jubilee huffed, finding the remote and playing with the television.

Heading off to the window with his beer in hand, he looked out over the dance floor that pulsed to the throbbing music he still felt in his teeth. The nagging sense of deja vu haunted him, having a sip of his whiskey on the rocks only to spill his beer all over him. Swearing loudly, he looked around the room and tried to blink away his confusion. One moment he was alone with Jubilee, another he had...men with him, a man sitting at a desk counting money while another looked over the documents.

"Logan?" Jubilee asked.

The name felt right and wrong at the same time, someone else calling his name just at the edge of hearing. Turning to her, a blink of the eye had her vanish to be replaced by a man sporting a cowboy hat and a long leather duster. Clenching his eyes tight he took a long and slow breath followed by another as he forced down the wraiths of his mysterious past haunting him.

"You okay dude?" Jubilee asked.

Cracking his eyes open and noticing for the first time just how hot the room was, he wiped the sweat from his brow and gave a stubborn nod as he walked back to the bar. Placing the empty bottle on the counter he reached for a bottle of rye and took a swig before pouring a glass, dropping a few chunks of ice in it and calling it a cocktail.

"Just fine kid, just fine." Logan lied.

She was quiet now and he wondered just which it was, her back turned to him to wander up to the glass and stare down at the floor below telling him of her hurt. Laughing bitterly, he suddenly wished Scott was here to take over. His usual gruff way with her wouldn't work and there was no way he could open up to just what he'd just suffered. Finding his drink empty already, he was half way through reaching for the bottle to top it up when something caught his eye in the crowd that screamed at him. Leaving the glass behind he walked up to the window and looked down there, his sharp eyes picking out men who weren't there for a nights fun.

"Shit." Logan swore.

"What?" Jubilee asked waspishly.

"We got trouble." Logan replied.

Men were covering the exits and entrances, their stance telling of lives in the military though not one seen on this side of the pond. Russian or that handful of nations that had broke off to declare their independence, even in the years he could remember he'd run into such men time and again that always had him on edge and eager for a fight. His heart was hammering in answer and his knuckles itched in anxiety of the piercing pain of his claws slicing cleanly through his flesh.

Hearing the door to their private room open, the man who had greeted them walked in with two more at his back both sporting submachine guns. Now he realized why he hadn't liked the guy on laying eyes on him, the stink of gun oil hidden by a rank aftershave.

"Please have a seat, this will all be over soon enough." The bouncer come ex-military said levelly.

The stink of fear was washing off Jubilee and he knew just why, once in her life gunmen had come to her home to steal them away in the night. It was a regret he had to live with, a choice he had made to run with Rogue, Bobby and St. John just to keep them safe. Pulling her against him and whispering as soothing words as he could muster, he walked her off to the far end of the room and took a seat on the couch with her as the armed men covered the only exit.

"I'll keep ya safe kiddo..." Logan whispered as he stroked her hair.

The tang of salt mingled with the gun oil and sweat of the men, knowing she was likely crying all the while doing her best to curl in on herself. Little did these men know their little party was about to get bust up by a whole gang o' X-men looking for a good time, and they were bound to be a might cranky finding out someone crashed their party.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	17. Chapter 17

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

He was the first to arrive only twenty minutes late and the first to notice that something was amiss. Where he expected a lineup of to the door, instead he was greeted with the sight of the bouncers and doormen turning people away in throngs. Reaching for his phone and hitting the speed dial for Logan, it went to his voicemail after a number of rings. Thinking the man might have just forgotten to charge his phone, he tried Jubilee next knowing no teenager who had worked hard to pay for her own cell would leave it dead.

"Get to the new millennium and shoot me a text, otherwise after the beep leave a message ya dinosaur!" Jubilee's message played.

"We're coming for you, just hang tight." Scott said after the beep, not liking the situation at all.

Pulling over to the parking lot, he found Logan's bike and parked aside it. No doubt now that they were anywhere but here, reaching for his cell and making one last call. Scrolling through his list of contacts, he found Ororo remembering that Alison was driving. The phone rang just long enough to imagine her hearing it over the radio blasting and a rummage through her purse.

"Scott?" Ororo asked.

"How far away are you?" Scott asked.

"A half hour at the most, Alison says you do not have to wait on us, she called ahead to put you on the list." Ororo answered after a side conversation to her friend.

"Something's wrong. They're turning away guests." Scott added in that tone he used in his role as Field Leader of the X-men.

He could almost hear the conversation between Alison and Ororo as the radio was turned off, having a glance about the parking lot and noticing the security cameras watching him. Trying to look like another club goer confused at the scene playing out, he took a seat on his bike and ran a hand through his hair in mock frustration. Twenty minutes was a veritable lifetime, he had learned all too painfully just what a handful of heartbeats could cost him.

"Scott? Alison wants me to inform you that we shall be there as fast as we can and we might very well be bringing the police, she cannot reach the proprietor of the establishment either and he would never miss a call from her she promises." Ororo assured.

"Come in hot, I'm not waiting." Scott said levelly with a flex of his jaw.

"Scott...!" Ororo cried only to be cut off as he hung up and shut off his cell.

That Logan wasn't already tearing up the place meant only two things and he didn't want to imagine one, hoping that he was keeping Jubilee safe and praying nothing had happened to either of them. He hadn't come expecting a fight, just a good time and maybe having a little time with the girl he had longed to give a home. Wearing just the same style of Aviator shades as he'd bartered away with her, right about now he wouldn't mind his glasses complete with handheld remote. He'd have to do this old school as they said, walking up around to the front and scratching the side of his head ready to slide his glasses down just enough.

"Clubs closed buddy, they shut us down. Served a fucking minor wouldn't ya know it." The large man said all the while looking bored.

If that was the case there were way too many cars still in the parking lot, a hostage situation en mass. From the corner of his eye he saw another man dressed different from the onsite staff, his hands crossed in front of him in that telltale way of holding a hidden firearm. Whatever was going on the authorities hadn't been alerted yet and that gave him a chance to end it before they got there.

"Looks like enough people still inside..." Scott said with a glance to the doorway and the man with the gun.

The bouncer followed his gaze and that gave him just the opening he needed, slipping his glasses down just enough as he stared at the armed guard. The torrent of forceful red light shattered the glass of the door and slammed the unsuspecting man to the wall to land in a heap, battered and unconscious. A blink and just a twist of his head had him facing the bouncer, sending the man tumbling down the street. Ignoring the cameras, static of blank screens would be more noticeable than a lone man walking on in.

Still wearing his biker gloves, he picked up the submachine gun and emptied the clip and the chambered round. A trash can became the resting home for it as he emptied the bullets into his pocket and checked him for any spare clips. He could see the armed men inside watching the crowd that sat out on the dance floor. Their hands were tied behind their backs with zipties and duct tape, Jubilee and Logan nowhere to be seen.

With just the few blinks of his eyes he could have the men he saw down but the danger was too great, the chance of blind gunfire or hidden assailants urging caution. Leaning into the frame of the door trying to stay hidden, a reckless idea struck him that he would normally have shot down immediately. Whether the loss of the love of his life or just too much of Logan weighing on his mind it didn't matter, opening the door and stepping in with his hands raised to the sound of guns being shifted to hold him in their line of fire.

"Take me to your boss." Scott said.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Hoping he alone had heard it due to his heightened animalistic senses, Logan figured the three silenced shots of a 9 mm pistol firing were the real reason for the whole charade downstairs. Men went about the crowd and demanded wallets, watches and other valuables with an uninterested demeanor. Only rising to the task when some juiced up lifter type made a fuss, earning himself the title of 'example' as he was pistol whipped and kicked to submission. He'd taken to hiding Jubilee's face against his chest and wrapping an arm about her to muffle anything she didn't need to hear.

"Drink?" The one armed man asked, holding a beer out in offer.

"Coke for the kid, and thanks." Logan said, gratefully taking the offered beer.

It seemed the couple that had come to back up the plant were more professional than most, sending the man off to help with the rest of the round up of valuables. A can of coke was brought in a glass complete with ice and a straw, another going and drawing the blinds to the floor below. Logan eased Jubilee free and gave her the glass, giving the two men a nod that they returned. This one act of kindness would buy them the benefit of the doubt until it came down to claws out.

"Well be gone soon." The wiry one out of the pair said in his accented tongue.

That just proved that they were all in the wrong place at the wrong time, listening closely incase any of the more less than polite ones got to getting creative. The door opened and a man in his late twenties walked on in holstering his pistol. A strong sense of deja vu struck him again but whoever this fella was he was too young to be tied up in that life he'd lost tied up in dirty business with Stryker. A sniff left him with that same sense of familiarity, staring the man down as he walked to the bar to pour a glass of vodka neat.

"Mister...?" The man asked, beckoning one of the two guards for the guest list.

"Logan." Logan obliged and saw the man freeze as he looked down to the list.

He could see the man trace a finger along the list as if finding a name he hadn't expected, his scent a wash of anger and bitterness with just a hint of confusion and oddly enough sadness. He looked up from the list with his features a hint paler, passing off the list to down his drink before passing off the glass to the other for a refill. He looked on the verge of asking a question when of all the time to happen Logan felt his phone ring.

"May I?" The man asked, Logan digging in his pocket to find his phone and pass it off after the quick charge he'd given it in a coffee shop.

A glance showed him it was Summers, doing his damnedest to keep his features neutral. After a number of rings it went quiet, counting out the seconds until...sure enough...Jubilee's phone started ringing. Her hand trembled as she took the phone out, a static glow to it with an arch cracking off in a snap of a colourful sparkler. The man gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes, looking at her phone as it went to her voicemail. Hitting the speaker, the message was played aloud as it was left.

"We're coming for you, just hang tight." Scott promised.

The man walked back to the bar where one of the pair gave him his drink, setting down the phones atop the tempered glass and swirling the vodka around before downing it in one gulp. That he hadn't been surprised by Jubilee's fearful display of her power left Logan wondering, wondering if theses men knew about mutants...or if perhaps they were mutants themselves.

"Tell me Mister Logan, do you know a Piotr...pardon, Peter Rasputin?" The man asked.

Like a punch to the gut that sense of deja vu struck him full, the reason the man across from him looked familiar was the likeness to Pete but years older and different build. Try as he might to keep a poker face, it was pointless as Jubilee let a gasp out and dropped her glass. The man smiled bitterly and looked around in the fridge, bringing back another can for her to pass off to her trembling hands.

"This has nothing and everything to do with my brother, lets hope we can keep this civil." The man said in a gentle tone, as gentle for someone who looked ready to throw his glass through the plate glass windows of the private room.

"You're Mikhail aren't you?" Jubilee asked in a whisper.

Logan wasn't alone in turning to her in surprise, the two guards looking to the man even as he just smiled again without it ever reaching his eyes. He reached to her and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, moving a stray lock of hair from his eyes as he looked on her. It took every ounce of control not to burst his claws free and slice the hand off him.

"I see I am not as dead to my brother as I thought I was." Mikhail said with a bitter smile.

"Double dog dare, I asked him about his family. Told him about mine." Jubilee replied quietly.

This time Mikhail nodded, a flicker of something in his eyes telling that whatever laid between Pete and him ran deep. Reaching again to stroke her cheek, there was a softness to it as he found his way up to brush away the tears that hung unshed in her eyes. Watching all this, Logan saw the same jaw and set to the eyes he knew in Pete, a different kind of quiet in the man before him that he knew in that resolute boy.

The revelation of just who the man before him was changed everything, right along with the fact that he had no fucking clue about Pete beyond what his student transcript said and how he preformed scholastically, artistically, and as a Junior X-man. He didn't say much about his personal life and Logan had always respected that, but sitting there with his estranged brother and a couple of Russian Ex-military if he was any judge, I was time to go barking up some trees.

With the sound of two rapid fire bursts of Scott unleashing his immense power Logan suddenly the cursed one of those things they had in common, the love of a fast bike. Mikhail proved as good at catching the subtle flickers of the face as he himself was, heading back to the bar to pour two glasses of vodka this time and find a sickly sweet cooler from the fridge.

"Uh, I'm only..." Jubilee started.

"Like I don't got you to blame for a few o' my missin' beers as it is." Logan growled, twisting off the cap and handing it off to her.

"I take it your 'Boy Scout' has come?" Mikhail asked as he raised his glass.

"That ain't the half of it bub." Logan replied, knowing the place was about to get set upon by a couple of ladies wearing the X and their juniors.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's Note : Well here's a quick little update for you folks after it took so long for the last one to come on out :) Likely another one to follow in this family reunion I've been planning for a while. Thanks, Enjoy and Toodles!


	18. Chapter 18

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

Straining in a way he had never dared to use his telepathy, Jono struggled to find those minds inside and look through their eyes. The loud ones were the easiest to find through the haze of so much fear and worry. Some fought, others were fearful of the presence that touched them, but in time he knew the situation down to how many gunmen there were.

"_Eight on the main floor, two covering the front entrance, another two the kitchen leading to the back. The rest are watching the crowd."_ Jono voiced, wincing as the strain pierced the very essence of his being.

"Can you find Scott, Logan and Jubilation?" Ororo asked only to have Jono shake his head in fatigue.

"Just hang back mate, we got this." Alison promised, kneeling down to take his hands in hers and squeeze them.

Marie watched the exchange with Pete, wringing her hands nervously thinking of what she was being asked to do. She had only ever done it a few times in the Danger Room, a handful of times by accident like earlier in their evening everything was still right. Now it was serious, more than their friends lives on the line. At the same time the prospect of what she and Pete were being asked to do exhilarated her. Three minutes and twenty eight seconds, that's all the time she would have. If everything went according to plan it would be plenty, but there was a saying about plans and enemies.

"I'm going to ask her, the moment this is over with." Pete said quietly.

Smiling and taking his hand in hers, she glanced to Jono and thought the same. She could really forgive Bobby and Kitty now and wish them nothing but happiness. It had hurt, but she had found someone that helped with that, someone that understand her like no other. Someone that intrigued her and already had her looking at the world differently and finding it beautiful. Sometimes it just took meeting that right person to shake things up, and it looked like Pete had found that someone he wanted to tell.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Alison asked.

The starry night sky darkened as Ororo's eyes washed white, a wind picking up blowing trash down the desolate streets with only a few cars roaming and roving. Heavy, fat drops of rain fell from the sky as a deluge poured from the heavens, their cover supplied by the will of the woman who might well be a Goddess for her sway over such an elemental force. Huddled with Pete, Marie saw him call on his gift as he grew in height as his skin shimmered to the organic steel that was his gift.

Calling on her own, she pulled a glove free and touched his cheek finding it not cold at all and always marvelling how warm he was as a living Colossus. Counting out the seconds, twelve would buy her the three minutes and change borrowing his might to call it her own. He shook it off while his dazed eyes found their focus, a nod shared between them carrying a thanks and a welcome. Glancing to Alison, Marie started to wonder just what her teachers gift was as she stood there revelling in the storm.

"Ro, give me a note!" Alison yelled above the sheets of rain that fell from the heavens.

A lightning strike and a deafening crashing of thunder had the world fall to darkness as undoubtedly a bolt had struck a transformer, but as her blinded eyes cleared away the stars she saw she realized it was no after image burned against her retina but the rock star herself coming into her own, the Dazzler.

"Time to put on a show folks!" Alison yelled.

As the air grew thick fog rolled in blanketing the street in a haze that would halt traffic if not for the power outage already afflicting the area. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, Marie found her centre and knew just why she was doing this. To save the people she cared for, to save the ones that had helped her find a life worth living, and to save the innocents inside who had wanted to do just as she and have a good time tonight.

"Time to crash this party!" Alison urged.

That was their cue, a glance to Pete and smiling nervously thinking of what they together were about to do. The clock was ticking, bolting into a sprint and rushing at the very wall of the club. Alison promised she knew the owner, she promised no one would care. Even still the thought of running clean through the wall to catch the armed men inside off guard scared her. It went against everything she knew and yet she still raced headlong as the brick grew closer with every hammer of her heart. The scrape of brick against steel, wood stud snapping like twigs, drywall shattering and she was through with it feeling nothing more than she'd walked through a screen door.

"Oh my gawd!" Marie shrieked, a flashlight blinding her as she looked around.

It felt like someone was flinging rocks against her, the shocked realization that it was gunfire impotently trying to fell her. A fire in her belly was lit at that awful insight, charging the man to tackle him and wrench his gun free only to twist it with her borrowed strength. People were screaming all around her and rushing through the rent wall. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness she saw just the same across from her, the tall form of Pete striding through the oncoming wave of humanity.

The fog was roiling in from the streets and covering the retreat of the partygoers come hostages, angry yelling rising above the panicked screams as gunfire broke out again. That was then from the very main doors of the club a star walked in bathed in dazzling light that flared in the fog. Marie had seen the videos after getting curious and seeking them out online, fabulous lightshows and pyrotechnics that had thrilled crowds and amazed her fans. Thinking it just laser lightshows then, it was anything but and still very really everything she had expected.

Pointing to a man like she was giving a shout out, a bolt of light shot straight and true to strike him low. Another sharp gesture and another fell, the rock star in her element as she unleashed her wild side. Not to be outdone Ororo walked in resplendent in her torn jeans and band shirt, a single clap of her hands having the very air explode to her will and hurl the last that dared stand against them to the ground.

"Clubs clear, lets find the gang and take this show on the road." Alison cried in a manic glee of someone surviving a life and death situation.

"_Get down!_" Jono's voice boomed in their heads and compelled them to dive for cover at the weight of his words.

The only prelude to what was about to happen that Marie had noticed was a flash of red light that could only be Scott unleashing an optic blast. What would come would be anything she expected.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marched up to a private room that hung above the club given a birds eye view of the show from an envied vantage, Scott breathed a sigh of relief seeing Jubilee held safely in Logan's arms all the while nursing a rum cooler if he was any judge. His hands had been tied against his back with zip ties, a rough shove ushering him in to where two armed guards stood at either side of him. Sitting across from Logan was a man who he knew by name alone, the face aged from the picture he had seen and having a hard time hiding his surprise.

"The Boy Scout." Mikhail greeted, a burst of Russian to one of the guards having a chair brought for him to take a seat.

"Mikhail." Scott returned, this time the surprise shown by the man across from him.

"Double dog dare?" Mikhail asked with a raucous laugh to which Scott just looked puzzled.

"Nothing, forget it, that you know me makes this easier. Every family needs its black sheep, just sit tight and we can go back to pretending we never met." Mikhail said, a gesture to another of the guards to have the bindings cut though the guns kept handy.

"I think it's a little late for that." Scott replied, holding the man in his unwavering gaze.

"I see where your name came from now, Boy Scout. What? This robbery, and only one man dead? Would it help you to look the other way to know he is Russian Mafia? A rival who wouldn't respect us, who would threaten our families!" Mikhail started quiet only to roar in anger.

A glance to Logan and Jubilee showed he wasn't alone in realizing the implication of this, a threat to one was a threat to them all. They had barely survived a deranged black ops militant that had sought to end all of Mutantkind, having the likes of eastern European mafia and their reviled reputation for casual violence target the school was unthinkable.

"I was told you were unfairly imprisoned and the life it lead you to. Your father told me how he was able to immigrate your family with one condition." Scott carried on as he revealed a secret he had held ever since he'd first met the family Rasputin.

"Then he still doesn't know?" Mikhail asked near breathless, the first crack in his stony facade.

A crackling crash of thunder bathed their world in darkness, only the glow of his barely restrained power washing from behind his ruby quartz sunglasses as Scott found the face of Mikhail bathed red. Counting the beats of his heart, it hammered once, twice, and then a breeze brushed his face as two men were expertly fell. Out of the darkness a low growl joined the moment as primordial danger was brought into the modern day.

"I'm sorry." Mikhail said softly.

"So am I." Scott replied.

Keeping his gaze on the man across from him, he reached up and lowered his sunglasses to bring the world into start contract and clarity from what he was accustomed to. He could see the world as it was meant to be, free of the red tint that painted everything. It was like a childhood memory suddenly recalled and embraced, even as his gaze held the unbridled destructive power he had no control over and unleashed against the brother of a student who he held in high regard.

"You misunderstand me Boy Scout." Mikhail said in a pained voice, suddenly behind him.

From the corner of his eye he could see the horrified expression that fell across the girl he longed to call daughter, one of a nightmare she should never have to relieve. To loose a parent twice would be unthinkable, unforgivable. But as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate he could only hope somehow Logan was quicker than the man behind him who he now knew was confirmed to be able to teleport, teleport and able to wield energy bolts that were pointed at his very head.

"No!" Jubilee's shriek tore from her lungs as the very world exploded around them, the power she feared unleashed as her blood burned and her emotions ran hot.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Author's Note : Just another short update, I'll try and get the rest out tomorrow to lead into the action packed arc of this story :) I hope you all enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

One moment he was in the darkness of a private booth staring at the girl he longed to call daughter releasing the fearful power she struggled to keep under check, the next he was kneeling low in the frost stained grass feeling the chill morning claw the breath from his lungs while the sun hung low in the east. Raising his glasses to end the destruction his gaze had wrought, Scott turned to see Mikhail still stood behind him with a fist glowing with pent up energy that hung as an aura at the end of his arm.

"The phone in the farm house should still work, I kept it active out of a nostalgia longing someday my parents might call. I'd just ask you call collect." Mikhail remarked still keeping his threat levelled.

"You said they threatened your family, who?" Scott asked.

"When you phone your school, why don't you have Piotr call Papa and just find out who. Find out just what they threatened to do to our little snowflake!" Mikhail started quite again though with maddened eyes, his temper lost as he aimed that power he could no longer keep in check at the woodland beyond the farmstead.

"Wait!" Scott called, a cliche a cliche for a reason as in the blink of an eye the man before him was gone.

Climbing to his feet and tugging his jacket tighter, he could only guess he was somewhere in Russia where the new day had dawned and the winter was coming earlier than in Westchester. The roof of the farmhouse was already covered in a light dusting of snow and puddles were frozen over in brittle ice.

Trying the front door and finding it unlocked, he hoped Mikhail wasn't toying with him as he turned the rotary dial using the international exchange to call the school and let them know he was alive. It had been but moments, but he had to imagine it had felt like a lifetime back at the club he had been at hoping to let one girl in particular know she wasn't alone, that he'd never leave her alone again until his dying breath.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marie dragged herself out of the rubble and knew the seconds were ticking by that bought her the strength to do so. The dust was heavy and clung to her lungs and she couldn't see anything in front of her other than the smoldering chunks of wood and debris. Feeling a hand take her by the shoulder she readied for a fight to find it was just Pete there, casting off his armour for a moment to give her that much longer as he shrugged off his own fatigue and steeled himself again.

"What the hell happened?" Marie coughed, organic steel skin one thing but dust in her lungs an irritation all of its own kind of pain.

"Something...exploded." Pete answered with a hesitation as if he wanted to add more, his tone both worried and fearful.

The newcomer to the school, she hadn't been there for when they were all just a bunch of confused kids the late bloomer she was. She had made up for it in all the tangled plots and adventures she had been in, but looking at the mess it told her somewhere along the way she had missed something important with how worried he looked.

Out of the ruin something moved and she rushed over with Pete at her side easily hauling beams and the chunks of wall and ceiling that weighed down on the mess. Hearing a growling she was well used to by now she knew who it was, though as he was dug clear only then did she see his charge curled up in a ball beneath his unbreakable bones. Logan was alright along with Jubilee, but she had to ask just where was Scott in all this mess.

"Fuck me I could eat a horse and I ain't as hell lyin'." Logan growled, looking pale and tired as he fell to the rubble in a heap.

"Logan!" Marie gasped, her steel skin vanishing in a rippling that saw her shrink just enough that her torn and tattered clothes wasn't so tight anymore.

Pete was at Jubilee's side in a moment cradling her tiny form in his always broad frame, brushing her hair from her face and cleaning the dust from her brow. That Logan kept his eyes on her had her wondering at what had happened, even still they had to get out of there before the police and fire came.

"Holy hell, party like a mother fucking rockstar." Alison coughed, helped along by Ororo and Jono.

"Where is Scott?" Ororo asked, her voice taking on the reluctant tone of authority as the second to the Field Leader of the X-men.

"Gone, don't ask me where. One moment he was ready ta give this Mikhail asshole hell 'n an ass kicking and the next they're both gone. Dead don't just have yer scent up'n vanish." Logan said tiredly.

"What did you say?!" Pete asked all too loudly as Jubilee roused from her fatigued slumber.

"Only what I heard Petey, so ya can go right about simmerin' down. Whoever this Mikhail punk is he seems ta know you and went on spoutin' somethin' about yer Pappy and threats. Way I see it, it's something we can explore just as soon as we ain't about ta have to go toe ta toe with the Po Po as you kids call 'em." Logan growled without anger or threat, just the fatigue of a man who had survived something he figured he rightly shouldn't have.

Looking to the welcome burden in his arms and hearing her mewling protests, Pete sighed heavily and gave a nod to the man he saw as a mentor and more. With borrowed strength Marie shifted and easily hauled Logan up bulling her way through the rubble.

"I'll help our retreat." Ororo called, a fog once again thickening to hide them as they piled into the back of the car.

"What's say we take the long way, don't think Scooter would like us leavin' his bike behind." Logan rumbled standing before the car.

"You are sure Logan?" Ororo asked concerned, the nod she got from him putting the matter to rest.

"Just don't go tellin' her nothin' one way or another till we know otherwise, alright?" Logan said with a pointed look to the unconscious girl held tenderly by Pete with her legs laid over Jono's lap.

"Promise, now not that I do covers much but lets hit the road jack!" Alison called, revving the engine and peeling off.

Making their way to the nearly empty parking lot they found a bike that was familiar to the both, one Logan had stolen once only to return to it's rightful owner. Climbing on with Logan kick starting it, Marie had minutes of armour left until an accident would hurt just as much but prove to be little more than an inconvenience with just a little bit of skin brushing him.

"Ya feel free ta get clingy the moment ya need to darlin', cause we're goin' hellbent for leather here." Logan called over his shoulder concerned.

"I trust ya Logan." Marie called back.

"Sometimes I wish ya folks would stop sayin' that, puts a lot o' pressure on me ta live up to it." Logan grumbled as he peeled out with a trail of smoke and burnt rubber left behind.

Hugging him close and resting her head against his back, she knew he was lying like he always was, the gruff Canadian with a bigger heart that most she had ever met in her life. Lost to the roar of the engine and his own scent, a mix of cigars and leather, she longed to be reunited with a boy who had his own similar aroma once this was all over with.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=+=-


End file.
